Holding out for a Hero
by nibblesfan
Summary: Erik learns that the gypsies are back in Paris, so he decides to get his revenge for them ruining his life. However he wasn't intending on leaving with their newest victim, a beautiful young woman who has suffered years of abuse much like he has. Will they bond over their similar experiences? Will Erik even be able to reach the traumatized girl?
1. Chapter 1

The whip cracked over the boy's back, causing him to scream in pain. He tried to get away from his abuser, earning him another lash. Onlookers laughed at his agony, remarking that such a monster deserved it. They threw coins to his master who collected them greedily.

His torture complete, at least for the moment, he crawled to the corner of his cage and curled into a ball, hiding his face in his hands. Tears of pain and humiliation slide down his cheeks. Scars crisscrossed his back as well as the fresh cuts from this and other recent whippings. The rest of his body was covered in bruises and other wounds from his regular beatings. Half of his face was severely deformed, which caused the jeers of the crowd.

Eventually the mass of people began to dissolve. Now that the whipping was done, there was nothing left for them to see. There was no entertainment left for them. The boy reached out and quickly pulled on the sack that he used to hide his face. His master spat at him in disgust before beginning to count the coins he had received.

The boy looked over and spotted a rope that had been kicked near his cage. Without attracting his master's attention, he was able to grab it. He quickly tied it into a noose. There was no way he could stand this any longer. He leaped onto the back of his master and threw the rope around his neck. The man roared as the boy pulled the rope tight.

After about a minute, the man collapsed. The boy stood there for a moment, stunned at what he had just done. Looking up when he heard a gasp, he realized in horror that a girl from the crowd was still here. His master's cry had drawn attention and one of the other gypsies appeared in the doorway. The boy was frozen with fear and remained motionless until there was a tug on his arm.

"Come with me," the girl hissed. "_Now_." She pulled him out of the tent into the streets of Paris. The two fled, running from the pursuing gypsies. They ran through the city, hand in hand, trying to avoid being caught.

The girl led him to a large building, opened a low window, climbed through, and helped him in after her. They panted, trying to catch their breath as the gypsies ran past the building. "I think they're gone," she whispered. "You'll be safe here."

"Who are you?" he demanded, speaking for the first time.

"My name is Antoinette Giry. What's yours?"

He hesitated, not used to being able to trust people, especially strangers. "Erik," he replied simply. "My name is Erik."

"It's nice to meet you," she said with a smile.

Distrust flashed across his face. He obviously was also not used to people acting friendly towards him. He glanced around the room. "Where are we?"

"The Opera Populaire."

* * *

"Javert! Javert! Are you alright?"

Gasping for air, his hand was at his neck, tenderly touching the bruises that were forming there, marks from the rope. He glared at the new arrival, his eyes glowing with fury. "Where is that bastard?! I'm going to kill him the second I get my hands on that monstrosity! Devil's Child or no, he will die. No one tries to kill me and gets away with it."

"He's escaped Javert."

"_WHAT?!"_

"We're looking everywhere, but he's just vanished!"

Javert threw him out of the tent. "Find him or it'll be your neck instead!"

* * *

_**Years Later**_

"_It's in your soul where the true distortion lies_," she had sung. Staring in her wide, fearful eyes, Erik realized she was truly terrified of him, and nothing he could do would ever change that. The fop with the noose around his neck didn't help his case at all.

She cautiously approached him. He stood motionless, unsure of her intentions. Slowly she leaned in and timidly pressed her lips against his. When they broke apart he studied the frightened girl before him.

Erik spun around to face the Vicomte. "_Take her, forget me, forget all of this_," he ordered. "_Leave me alone. Forget all you've seen. Go now don't let them find you, Take the boat. Swear to me, never to tell. The secret you know of the angel in Hell. Go now! Go now and leave me!_"

The Vicomte tried to take her away the second he was untied, but she slowly approached Erik. "_Christine I love you_," he admitted, hoping she would change her mind.

Unfortunately he wasn't that lucky. She placed the diamond ring in his hand and pushed it back towards him. "Goodbye Erik," she murmured softly before returning to her lover.

His heart breaking, he watched helplessly as the couple fled. Once they were out of sight, he cried out in pain. "_It's over now, the Music of the Night!"_ Disgusted by his face, the one thing that had constantly ruined his life, Erik grabbed a heavy candlestick and began to smash the glass mirrors in his home.

When there was nothing left for him to break, he ran down a secret passage to escape from the mob that was calling for his blood. It was time for him to disappear into the shadows once more.

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

"I don't see why I can't go!" she shouted.

"Because a gypsy fair is no place for a girl of your age!" her father responded sharply.

"I'm fifteen not five! I'm not a little girl anymore!" she protested. "How come Fredrick was allowed to go if I'm not?"

"One: he's nineteen. Two: he did not ask for permission to go. Had he asked, he would not have been allowed either. Gypsies are nothing but thieves and crooks. The last thing we need is for you two to go waltzing in and getting taking advantage of."

"Please!" she pleaded. "Everyone else has gone! Please let me go, even if it's just for an hour!"

"Absolutely not! Your mother agrees with me. It's not a suitable place for young women!"

She crossed her arms. "She's not my mother. Just because you got remarried doesn't mean she automatically replaces my _real_ mother."

"This is not the time or the place for that discussion," he snapped, getting sick of having this fight with her. "But you are not going to that fair and that's final!"

"We'll see about that," she murmured so that her father couldn't hear.

Later that night, she silently snuck out the door. She didn't like directly disobeying her father, but she was curious. She didn't plan on staying long, just enough to look around. Besides it was late enough, no one would be out so she wouldn't even be caught.

As she approached the fair, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and spotted a young gypsy man following her. "Well, well, well what do we have here?"

She backed into something solid. "It looks like we have a little lost bird sneaking around. What do you think we should do with her?" She whirled around and saw another boy. He grabbed her arms and threw her against a tree. He leaned in and hissed in her ear, "Because I think I have a couple of ideas." He reached out and began to fondle her breasts.

"No," she begged as he continued to grope her. "Please, no. Don't do this. I…I was just leaving. Let me go and we'll pretend this never happened." She tried to push him away, but the other boy seized her wrists.

"Oh come on now, let's have a little fun. Isn't that why you came, looking for excitement? We're only giving you what you want."

This was why her father didn't want her here, she realized. These boys were going to rape her and there was nothing she could do about it. She struggled in vain as she tried to escape. "Let me go!"

"What's going on?" another, much deeper voice asked. A large gypsy man emerged from the darkness of the woods. "What are you boys doing out here?"

"Please, let me go," she whimpered. "I just want to go home!"

The boys quickly released her. "Javert, we were….just…"

His eyes traced her body. She wrapped her arms around herself protectively, trying to hide herself from his wandering gaze, not trusting him. "Have these boys hurt you?" he asked as he approached her.

"N…No," she stammered. "I…I was just on my way home. My father will be getting worried. I need to go now."

"Go back now," he ordered the two boys. They disappeared without another word. The man called Javert placed his hand on her shoulder with an iron grip that left no room for her to escape. "Why don't you come back to camp with me, so I can offer you a proper apology for their vulgar behavior."

She shook her head. "I'm fine, really. Just let me go home."

"Look at you. Such a pretty girl just happens to stumble upon our little camp, and you think you can just walk out. Just because they aren't going to touch you, doesn't mean that I'm not."

His breath reeked of alcohol as he crushed his mouth against hers. She twisted her head away. "Oh God, please let me go!" He began dragging her towards the camp, ignoring her pleas. She sobbed as he pulled her into a tent with the faded words _Devil's Child_ on it. All that was inside was an empty cage. Javert threw her to the ground inside it, before locking the door and standing over her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, just an FYI, this is a rated M story and there is rape in the first section of this chapter. If you wish to skip it, just go ahead and go down to the second part. You have all been warned. Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

_~nibblesfan_

* * *

She curled up into fetal position, waiting for the inevitable. This had become the norm for her: constant abuse and rape from Javert. All hope of ever escaping and returning home had long since vanished. For agonizingly long years, she had been trapped in this cage, forced to be the gypsy's plaything.

Her battered body ached from Javert's frequent beatings. She had to count herself lucky though. Many others that were held here against their will had fallen victim to Javert and his whip. The few 'exhibits' she had seen from her cage often had deep scars. She had been spared that much because he didn't want to ruin his favorite toy. His temper still meant he still hit her, but those cuts and bruises healed.

Javert walked into the tent and let himself into the cage. She wrapped her arms tightly around her knees, waiting for the inevitable. One glance at his trousers told her that she wouldn't be able to escape being assaulted tonight.

He dragged her to her feet and threw her back against the iron bars. His pants dropped to the ground as he approached her. One hand seized her breast while the other went between her legs, his fingers sliding in and out of her.

She wanted to fight him but that would only infuriate him. The first lesson she had learned was that it was best to just stay still and take the abuse. It would be over faster.

After he was done toying with her body, he pulled away for a moment, but she knew the worst was yet to come. Javert pressed up his hardness against her. An involuntary whimper escaped her lips as he roughly entered her. The only defense she had was to remain limp and wait for it to be over.

Her head bowed, she bit the inside of her cheek to avoid crying out again as Javert thrust inside of her again and again. She screamed as he sank his teeth into her shoulder. After a few more painful thrusts, he finally grunted and came inside her. She kept silent, knowing that speaking would only infuriate him, but tears slid down her face.

When he was done with her, he threw her to the ground. She curled into fetal position, waiting for him to make his next move. Javert didn't disappoint, kicking her hip and making her eyes water in pain.

Kneeling next to her, he seized her wrists, and tied them tightly to one of the cage bars before stuffing a scrap of fabric into her mouth. She used to wonder why he tied her up, but he had to keep her quiet. After all, a blonde haired, blue-eyed girl in the middle of a gypsy camp would raise suspicions. If she were to scream or attract attention, Javert would have a _very_ hard time explaining her. Anymore it was simply habit for him. They both knew she had long since learned her lesson and wouldn't dare try to escape again.

Leaving her there, he went to go attend to the fair. She closed her eyes in relief. Today's beating had been mercifully short. Even if her hip was throbbing, she was glad that was it. Closing her eyes, she surrendered to the only place she was still free: sleep.

* * *

Erik injected the needle into his arm. If only Christine could see him now. If she thought he was loathsome before, it was nothing compared to now. He was a despicable monster living under an abandoned opera house, with no company besides his morphine. His old habit was the only way he had found to cope with losing his angel.

Memories came rushing back. Christine leaving him, that fop kissing her on the rooftop, the first time he had brought her to the lair, when she first arrived at the Opera Populaire. But the memories didn't end with Christine. Antoinette bringing him here, the traveling fair, the gypsies, and Javert with his whip also flashed through his mind. Desperate to forget his past, Erik quickly pressed down on the syringe.

He leaned back with a sigh as the drug flooded his veins. Isolation had always been his constant companion, but now without the opera house and music to occupy his time, he had realized just how empty his life really was.

The only thing that eased the pain of his past besides the drug was the fact that Javert was dead, killed with his own two hands. Erik knew there would be no way anyone else could suffer the same abuse he had. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into the hazy cloud of the drug.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of the door to the cage opening. A gypsy girl, not much younger than herself, knelt next to her and gently pulled out the gag. "How are you?" the new arrival asked softly. She shrugged. "I know he doesn't let you talk, but I promise I won't tell him." She just shook her head. Javert somehow knew everything that went on in the fair; she wasn't going to risk it.

"Are you thirsty? I have some water for you," the gypsy said as she untied her wrists. She took it gratefully. This girl was the only one who had shown her any kindness since Javert had kidnapped her.

The gypsy looked at the torn, ill-fitting, and threadbare rags that barely covered her body. It was the same dress she had been wearing when he had abducted her. "I asked him if I could give you one of my dresses, just so you'd have something, but he refused. He…well…he said…he said you didn't even need the one you have. You know that I hate what he's doing to you. If I could stop him, I would. But he'd kill you if I tried to help you escape." She shrugged again, knowing there was nothing the gypsy girl could do.

"Chavi!" Javert's voice suddenly boomed as he stormed into the tent. "What are you doing in here? I told you to say away from her!"

Her face paled. "Father…I…I was just giving her some water," Chavi stuttered. "You don't want her to die of thirst do you?"

He glared at her and his voice grew dangerous. "Get out. _Now_."

"But…but…"

Javert grabbed his daughter's shoulder and threw her out of the tent. "If I catch you in here again, there will be hell to pay. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes…it's just that…" Chavi sputtered.

"Go!" he ordered. His daughter looked like she wanted to protest further, but she knew that arguing further would only cause more pain to the girl in the cage. Her head hung low, she left.

Chavi out of the way, Javert turned his attention back to her. He was seething, but she wondered why. It wasn't the first time he had caught Chavi trying to help her. Had something happened outside?

With no explanations, he threw her to the center of the cage. His foot made contact with her stomach repeatedly. She tried curling up to avoid the blows, but his boot caught the edge of her `face, blackening her eye.

Suddenly his fearsome whip was in his hands. Her eyes grew wide and she started to beg for mercy. Ignoring her pleas, the whip cracked down over her back. She screamed in agony as it left a deep cut across her back from her left shoulder to her right hip. Satisfied, Javert kicked her once more before placing the whip back on his hip and leaving the sobbing girl once more.


	3. Chapter 3

She could hear the gypsies' drunken singing from her cage. Every night they would drink, dance, and have fun around the fire while she was stuck here, shivering in the cool night air. Currently they were singing one of their favorites.

"_Master of the House  
Quick to catch yer eye  
Never wants a passerby  
To pass him by  
Servant to the poor  
Butler to the great  
Comforter, philosopher  
And lifelong mate  
Everybody's boon companion  
Everybody's chaperone  
But lock up your valises Jesus!  
Won't I skin ya to the bone!"_

'Master of the house, yeah right,' she thought with a snort. A travelling circus was about as far from a house as humanly possible. She wrapped her arms around her knees. When the next verse came around, she began to whisper her own lyrics instead of the ones the gypsies sang.

"_I used to dream  
That I would meet a prince  
But God Almighty,  
Have you seen what's happened since?  
'Master of the house?'  
Isn't worth me spit!  
'__Comforter, philosopher'  
And lifelong shit!"_

Tears began to fall. The only defense she had left was to mock him, but she didn't even have the courage to do it to his face. She let out a loud sob. How had her life fallen to such ruin? Continuing to cry, she whispered the last few lines of her version.

"_What a cruel trick of nature  
Landed me with such a louse  
God knows how I've lasted  
Living with this bastard in the house"_

She curled up into a ball, but sleep wouldn't come easy tonight. The slightest movements caused extreme pain in her back. The cut from the whip had scabbed over in the past few days but was still throbbing. It was probably infected, but the gypsies wouldn't give her any medical attention. She closed her eyes, pretending that the fact this one cut could very possibly kill her had never crossed her mind.

"Hello?" She looked up and saw Chavi poking her head in tent. "Father?" When she didn't receive an answer, the gypsy quickly made her way to the cage and pushed a few scraps of bread through the bars. "I'm sorry there's not more," she quickly apologized. "But it's all I could take without him noticing. Maybe later I can get something more." She quickly wolfed down the food. Javert didn't always remember to feed her (or just simply chose not to), and it had been two days since she had last eaten. Chavi had saved her from starvation on more than one occasion.

Chavi seemed to notice the slash on her back for the first time. "Oh my God, why did he do that to you? Did you upset him?" She shrugged, honestly still not knowing why Javert suddenly had had the urge to use it against her. "He has been lashing out at everyone. Maybe it's cause we're in Paris."Her eyes must have questioned, because Chavi continued with, "About fifteen years ago, he nearly died when we were just outside of Paris. An exhibit, the one that used to be in this cage, tried to kill Javert before escaping into the city. He's hated this part of France since."

"What kind of beast would need a cage like this?" she asked in a hushed voice so no one would hear. Even Chavi seemed kind of surprised to hear her speak.

"It wasn't a beast," the gypsy clarified. "It was a boy. His face was deformed on one side. My father would…" Her voice broke. "My father would whip him for the amusement of the crowds. People would come to see him abuse the boy. The crueler he was, the more money he mad. I was only about four, but I still remember it like it was yesterday. I remember his face, that desperate look in his eyes. I don't think I could blame him if he had actually succeeded."

The gypsy girl looked around. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I have to go. If my father finds out I've been back here…well, you know what will happen."

After Chavi left, she contemplated what she had just learned. There had been someone before her. That someone had escaped. God, it was possible to get out of here alive! But how could she even attempt it? The boy Chavi was talking about had to strangle Javert to get out, and then he had to get away from the fair. And after all that, he'd have to be able to survive on the streets of Paris. She was hundreds of miles from home and couldn't even speak in front of Javert in fear of punishment. That meant she was trapped here until someone rescued her or she died.

She curled up and attempted to go to sleep, ignoring the pain in her back. No one was ever coming for her. No one cared she was here. No handsome Prince Charming would ever take her away. She was doomed to die in this awful cage, a slave to Javert's whims, and there was absolutely nothing she could ever do to change that.

"_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream  
of what I need…  
__I need a hero__"_

She began to dream of what her hero would be like if one were to ever come. Tall, strong, handsome for sure. He would come in, take her in his arms, and carry her off into the night. They would go off to his castle and would live together happily ever after. Looking out the slightly partly open tent flap, she stared into the starry sky, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life"_

"Oh who am I kidding? Anyone could be my hero as long as they saved me," she murmured dejectedly. "I'd sell my soul to the Devil himself if that's what it took to get out of here." Sighing heavily, she finally drifted into the embrace of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik went through the kitchen, looking for food. He didn't remember the last time he had eaten, so it was probably a good idea to have something. He wasn't too keen on the idea of starving to death. Really he was just too stubborn to die. For years after Christine left, he had contemplated suicide several times, several different ways, but when it came down to it, Erik could never bring himself to actually go through with it.

Finding nothing, he realized he was out of food. He growled in frustration. That meant he was going have to go outside. But the trip was inevitable; he was getting low on morphine anyway.

Darkness was falling outside. Erik pulled the hood of his cloak up to hide his masked face and quickly made his way through the streets. The market was closing, but he was able to convince a few people to sell him enough food to last him a week or two. The morphine was a different story, which meant he was going to have to get that another day.

"Did you go to the fair?" he heard a man say. It took Erik a moment to realize that the man was talking to him.

He shook his head. "No, I didn't realize there was one in town. What fair?"

"Gypsies," the man explained. "One of those traveling circuses. They have an entire freak show on display that they take around Europe."

Erik involuntarily flinched. They were back, back in Paris, back in his life. But not for long, he would make sure of it. "Might have to check it out then," he murmured softly.

Once he was back in his lair, Erik paced frantically. They were back. Why the hell had they come back here? Javert was dead! Was he? Of course he was; Erik had strangled him! But why would they be here? Had someone taken his place? And he had tried to kill Javert when he was young. Maybe he hadn't been strong enough to complete the task at the time.

He had to know, he had to make sure that Javert was really dead. And if somehow, he wasn't, Erik was going to make sure he did it right this time. Grabbing his Punjab lasso, Erik made his way to the stable where he housed his black stallion Cesar. It was time to correct any mistakes he might have made all those years ago.

* * *

Her eyes widened in horror as two men walked into the tent. She recognized them as the two boys who had originally found her in the woods, the reason Javert had brought her here. They had popped in to harass her over the years, but could never get into the cage to actually hurt her. But today they had matching smirks. She had a very, _very_ bad feeling.

"Look here," one sneered. "Our little birdie has gotten herself stuck in a cage. Maybe we should let her out." He held up an iron key, which she realized opened the door.

"Maybe later," his companion replied as they let themselves into the cage. "I think we should make her sing first, don't you think?" She wrapped her arms around herself. It was the one and only time she would ever pray for Javert to come in here.

She opened her mouth to scream, but the first man crushed his mouth against hers. The other tore what was left of her dress away. Once her body was exposed, he pressed his erection into her. "No," she whimpered, as she tried to break free. "Please."

The other man snickered. "Come now, we have some unfinished business. I know that you've been looking forward to this as much as we have." He twisted his fingers in her hair and pulled her face to his hardness. She clenched her jaw and attempted to turn her head away, but he forced her mouth open and shoved himself between her lips.

They thrust inside her as she continued to struggle. But there were two of them and they were so much stronger than she was. The men took turns crying out and climaxing. When they finally released her, she collapsed, coughing and choking.

"How did that feel? I couldn't hear you sing little birdie. Maybe we should try again when your mouth isn't so full." He pulled her to her feet, his hands wandering her body as she sobbed.

"Maybe you should leave if you value your lives," a new voice growled.

Everyone whirled around. Javert stood in the doorway, his arms crossed, fire burning in his eyes. The first stood up bravely to him. "We were just having a little fun. Besides, without us, you never would have found her. You owe us."

Javert's fist collided with his jaw. "You _owe_ me! I could kill you right now! Be grateful I'm letting you walk away from this. Next time you won't be so lucky."

Once they were gone, Javert turned to her. She kept her gaze trained hard on the ground, afraid of looking him in the eye. He towered over her for a moment, as she held her breath and waited for him to do something. Javert pulled her to her feet and stared at her for a moment. "You filthy little slut," he growled before backhanding her with all his strength. Everything went black and she collapsed.

* * *

Erik knew beyond a doubt that this was the same fair he had escaped from. He would know these tents anywhere. Out of curiosity, he began to look around. Much to his surprise, he spotted the old 'Devil's Child' tent. But instead of being front and center like it used to, it was hidden away, out of sight, with the tents that the gypsies slept in. Did they put a new display in, or was it being repurposed?

Needing to know, he slowly approached it. As he grew closer, Erik could hear shouting coming from within the tent. His blood went cold as he recognized one of the voices. Javert was here. Somehow he was still alive. Two men were thrown out of the tent. Once they walked away grumbling, Erik slipped inside the tent.

To his amazement, his old cage was still in the tent. Standing inside the cage was Javert. The man was facing away from Erik and for a moment, he wondered if the gypsy was even aware of his presence. Then his old abuser spoke without turning around. "I told you that you'd regret coming back here, boy."

"I think you're the one who's going to regret my return," Erik replied with a malicious smirk.

Javert spun around, clearly expecting someone other than Erik. "Who the hell are you?"

"Don't you recognize me?" he asked, feigning offense. "After everything you put me through? Perhaps this will help." Erik reached up and pulled his mask away from his face. He could honestly say it was the first time he had enjoyed seeing a horrified expression from seeing his deformity. "Now do you know who I am?"

"You!" Javert shouted. "You filthy little brat! You tried to kill me!"

"Yes, I believe I did," Erik sneered. "And now I'm here to finish the job."

The gypsy sized up the taller man. "You couldn't do it before. What makes you think you can kill me now?"

"Oh I'm most certain I can kill you," Erik assured him. "I always considered you my first victim. I suppose it'll have to do putting you so much later. I'm afraid I've lost count of how many people have died by hand, I hope you don't mind that I can't tell you where exactly you're going to fall on the list now." His eyes grew wide. Before Javert could react, Erik was in motion, and the lasso was around his neck.

After a short struggle, Erik stood triumphantly. This time Javert was really dead. To cover up what he had done, Erik tied the rope to one of the top bars of the cage so the gypsy hung suspended in the center of the cage, making it look like Javert had committed suicide and hung himself.

As he stepped back to admire his handiwork, Erik heard a soft whimper. Unsure if the noise was real or just imagined, he glanced around. Looking down, he realized he had stepped on a hand. The hand was naturally attached to an arm, which belonged to an unmoving body on the ground. How had he missed this?

Erik knelt next to the person, which turned out to be a blonde haired girl. Brushing the veil of hair that shielded her face away, he revealed extensive bruises that covered the rest of her body as well. He bit the tip of one of his gloves, pulling it off, before checking for a pulse. Somehow, there was one, and it felt fairly regular. Glancing over her again, he realized she was only nineteen or twenty, but she had been clearly been here a long time.

What was he going to do now? He couldn't just leave her here, but she was in no shape to just be let go. There was nothing he could do to help her, unless…

* * *

She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Her head throbbed painfully, but she could instantly tell this was all just a dream. After all, no one would ever be bothered to rescue her. But since this was a dream, why not enjoy it?

Her dream rescuer was incredibly handsome. The half of his face she could see was anyway. His hair was jet black and slicked back, his eyes were a stunning emerald-green. Her head was resting against his broad chest and she could tell he was carrying her without effort.

He carried her to a large black horse. That was odd; she had thought since it was a dream, it'd be a white horse. She wasn't complaining though. It was a beautiful animal, one that any prince would desperately want.

His strong arms wrapped around her as he mounted the horse and spurred the animal forward. She leaned against him, closed her eyes, and gave into the soothing rhythm of the horse's hooves as they galloped off into the night. It was such a shame that it wasn't real.


	5. Chapter 5

Erik gently laid the unconscious girl into the gondola and got in after her. She curled up into a ball, wrapping his cape tightly around herself. When he rescued her from the gypsies, he had cloaked her in it to give her some semblance of decency until he could get her a dress.

As he propelled them across the lake, he thought about what exactly he had done. Erik knew nothing about this girl, not her name, her past, her needs and desires. Would she consent to stay with a monster? Would she fear him as so many had before her? Or could she possibly consider him a savior?

Looking down at her unmoving form, Erik wondered what cruel trick of fate caused her to wind up with the gypsies. She didn't have any noticeable physical deformities. Perhaps it was something beneath her skin. For all he knew, she could be mad or have other issues. But it was also highly possible she had been taken through no fault of her own. Erik remembered from his own days with the gypsies that Javert was not afraid to take advantage of young women.

First things first though, she required care. She some wounds that needed tending to. Obviously she needed clothing, because she couldn't wear only a cape for any length of time. The poor girl was also clearly _very_ underfed. She would need food once she awoke.

Once he had reached his home, he stepped ashore and tied the boat up. Erik was about to pick her up to carry her inside when he realized there were two terrified, blue orbs watching his every move.

She watched him warily, clearly still trying to process everything. When he reached to help her out of the boat, she shrank away from his touch. He held out his hands to show that she wasn't in any immediate danger. "They can't hurt you anymore," he told her softly. "You're safe here." The girl didn't respond, but allowed him to step a little closer. Slowly he extended his hand to offer her his assistance. She bit her lip and hesitated.

* * *

Where was she? The boat she was sitting in rocked back and forth gently on the lake, but she didn't remember being taken out of the cage. She hugged herself and realized she was wrapped in black fabric. But Javert would never allow her….Her breath caught as she saw the man approaching her.

Oh God, it hadn't been a dream! Someone had taken her away! But was he going to be her hero or would he prove to be an even worse master than Javert? He reached for her, but she flinched. At first glance he seemed concerned and wanting to help her, but then again, so had Javert.

She stared at his proffered hand for a moment, before hesitantly accepting. There weren't any other options. As she stepped out of the boat, her legs wobbled and she stumbled. He gently caught her elbow and steadied her. She glanced up, but when she accidentally locked eyes with him for a second, she quickly shifted her gaze to the ground.

The stone floor was cold against her bare feet. She wrapped the fabric tighter around herself as she tried not to shiver. After all, she was grateful that whoever this man was for being kind enough to give her this much already. He noticed her shaking and motioned for her to follow him. She hesitated for a moment before obeying.

He led her into an adjoining room. Her eyes grew wide in horror when she saw the bed. So he was going to rape her too. She wrapped her arms around herself protectively, and waited for the pain. The only thing she could do was hope he was less brutal than Javert.

Much to her surprise, he simply stood in the doorway. "You're more than welcome to anything in here," he told her. He pointed to another door. "There's a bathroom through there. There are dresses in the wardrobe for you." She stood there gawking as he left. Was she really being treated like a human being? Or was he simply trying to earn her trust before he struck?

Once he was gone, she quickly dashed into the bathroom. For the first time since her abduction, she was able to have a real bath. She relished the feeling of being able to scrub all the grime from her skin and wash her hair. When the worst of it was gone, she drew a second bath, just to make sure she was really clean. It was a beautiful feeling.

As she dried herself off, she realized in just how bad of shape she was. Her entire body was black and blue, covered in cuts and bruises, all in various stages of healing. She pulled on a blue dress from the wardrobe to hide the wounds from sight. It hung on her starved frame. Hopefully she would be able to put on a little more weight for it to fit better.

She spent well over an hour brushing her hair with a comb that was lying on the vanity. Once she had gotten all the knots out, she braided it and tied it off with a black ribbon she had found. She looked around the room. It was elegant and well furnished. The wardrobe was full of stylish dresses that she loved, even if they were a bit too big for her. The man who brought her here must have had a wife or a daughter to have all of this just sitting around.

The smell of food reached her nose and made her stomach growl. She cautiously poked her head out of the room. The man was nowhere in sight. Following the scent, she found herself in a small kitchen. A pot of soup was sitting on the stove. She was so hungry, she wanted to just stuff her face until she could eat no more, but somehow restrained herself out of fear. If this wasn't meant for her, she was scared of how he would punish her.

A small cough caused her to freeze. She whirled around and saw him standing behind her, a bowl in his hands. He held it out to her, but she couldn't help but stare at the bone white mask on his face. How had she missed that earlier?

* * *

Erik left the girl to allow her some privacy. He thought about her reaction when he showed her the bedroom. She was absolutely terrified. For a moment, he had wondered why, but then he realized it was a totally stupid idea for him to take her there right away. It was obvious what Javert had done to her. He had been quick to distance himself though, so hopefully she understood that he wouldn't take advantage of her.

In fact, he had no plans on going anywhere near that room. It wasn't meant for him. Originally it wasn't meant for her. It was meant for Christine. But she was gone now, so there was no reason this girl couldn't use it. God knows she needed a space to call her own, a place where she felt safe. Erik hadn't been in there since Christine left, so it was in perfect condition for her.

Realizing the poor girl would be starving, Erik went into the kitchen to prepare something for her. He prepared a soup to cook while she was dressing. When it was nearly done, he went to grab some bread for her to have with it.

As he turned around, he spotted the girl staring at the soup. There was such a look of longing in her eyes he felt a rush of pity for her. He grabbed a bowl and pushed it into her hands. "Have as much as you would like," he instructed.

She began to eat ravenously. Erik remembered from his own past that Javert had always been far from generous on everything that wasn't a punishment. He himself had been starving to death when Antoinette Giry helped him escape. When she finished, she resumed looking at the pot, obviously still hungry. Even though he motioned that it was okay, she seemed to fearful move. Erik gently took the bowl out of her hands, refilled it, and handed it back to her as well as a large piece of bread. "It's okay," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

While she finished, Erik pretended to clean, even though he was secretly watching her. She looked worse now that all the dirt and grime was gone from her skin. Her face and arms were severely bruised and he could tell she was extremely underweight. But underneath all that, he could see she was beautiful, with an angelic face, blonde hair, blue eyes, and even though she was thin, she had well-defined curves. He couldn't deny it; he could see the appeal she had to men, especially someone like Javert.

Suddenly her gaze snapped to the floor. Erik realized that she had been staring at him while he had been studying her. She was clearly slightly unnerved by his mask, but too timid to ask or attempt to remove it. Actually, now that he thought about it, she had yet to speak a single word to him. Erik decided that he would give her no reason not to trust him and eventually she would open up a little.


	6. Chapter 6

When he was little, before his parents gave him to the gypsies, Erik had a beagle named Sasha. He could remember spending countless hours with her, trying to teach her tricks like sit, stay, roll over, etc. And he could remember being so frustrated at the slow pace she learned. Well he was quickly finding out that teaching a beagle a few basic commands was nothing compared to trying to get an abused girl to act like a human being again.

The Phantom of the Opera's lair felt haunted. The first day she was here, she wouldn't, or was too scared to, leave her room. Erik had knocked on her door and told her that she was free to wander around if she wanted. Now, she'd come out from to time, but the second she saw him, she'd disappear back into her room again, even though it had been several days since he brought her here. He couldn't even get her to come out for meals. Eventually he resorted to just leaving a plate for her in the kitchen. Sooner or later it would always disappear, so he knew she was at least eating.

Erik wondered just who exactly this girl was. He didn't even know her name. Even though she had been here for days, he had yet to hear her speak at all and was beginning to wonder if she was mute. It would certainly explain how she could have ended up with the gypsies. A parent who didn't know how to deal with a mute child would see it as a way out, much like parents who didn't know what to do with a disfigured monster.

He sighed and began to play his organ. It was something he didn't do often any more since the Vicomte had taken his muse and left. Erik wouldn't play his own compositions anymore, but from time to time, he would play someone else's. His fingers started playing one of his favorite fugues from Bach.

As the music filled his home, he saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. Without being too obvious, he turned his head, just ever so slightly to see her standing in the doorway, half in, half out of the room, watching intently. Her blonde hair was tied back in a braid and she wore a pastel pink dress. He could tell her bruises were healing, and she was already looking in much better shape than she had when she first arrived just a few days ago.

When the song ended, she started to retreat again. "You know, you don't have to go if you don't want to," he said without facing her. "You may stay if you like." Much to his surprise, she actually remained in the doorway. Erik waved her forward. "Come in and sit down." She edged forward into the room before sitting on the ground, right next to an armchair. Erik had to repress the urge to sigh. "You're not an animal; I'm not going to make you sit on the floor." She slowly sat in the chair, but kept looking at him like she was expecting to be reprimanded. Instead, Erik simply turned back around and resumed playing for her.

Eventually she stood and started to walk out again. Erik's brow furrowed when he saw a bright red mark on her back, right next to her braid. He quickly followed her to see what it was. Her body became rigid when he grew close, but he already knew what the mark was from. It was a deep cut from a whip, and it looked badly infected. Gently, he lowered the shoulder of her dress to reveal more of the cut. As far as he could tell, it went all the way across her back.

He led her back to the organ bench. Erik covered her chest with his cape to preserve her modesty. She whimpered as he pulled the bodice of her dress down. "It's infected. I have to clean it," he said apologetically as he grabbed bandages and a salve that would clear out the infection. "But I'm not going to lie; this is going to hurt."

Although he tried to be as tender as he possibly could, the girl still cried out with his every touch. But if he didn't do this now, it would spread even more and probably kill her. Once he had applied the salve to her back, Erik began to wrap the bandages around her torso. She grew stiff as he took the cape away to finish covering the cut, but he made sure to keep his eyes focused on her back and was extremely careful not to touch her at all.

As he put her dress back into place, he saw yet another bruise on her shoulder. Erik could feel his stomach turn when he realized it was shaped like a bite mark. How could someone treat such a young girl like this?

The moment he was finished, she leaped up and disappeared into her bedroom again. Erik had a feeling she wouldn't be coming out for a long time. At least she had let him clean the cut before it got any worse. And she had come out to listen to him play. That was the most progress they had had so far.

* * *

She wrapped her arms around herself as she returned to the bedroom. He had only bandaged her back, but she had been so scared that he was going to do something more. That's why she avoided him. There was no one here but the two of them. She was completely at his mercy if he decided he wanted to hurt her.

Yet she was starting to think that maybe he didn't bring her here to take advantage of her. He left her alone when she wanted to be. In fact, she was starting to think of this room as a 'safe zone'. The man would always stop at the doorway and knock, like he needed an invitation to come in.

Her back was stinging. He hadn't been kidding when he told her it was going to hurt. But at least he had cleaned and bandaged the cut. Maybe he really had brought her to heal. She couldn't remember the last time she could doing anything without being beaten, bathe whenever she wanted, sleep completely undisturbed, or eat until she was full. The thought of being treated like a real person used to make her cry, but now it was once again a reality.

The sound of music reached her ears again. This man was astonishingly talented. His music seemed to speak to her very soul. When he talked to her, his voice was so musical she somehow knew he was a fantastic singer.

She wasn't sure what time it was; there was no way to tell down here, but she had developed her own clock. Somehow plates of food always appeared in the kitchen when she was hungry, and she slept when she was tired. Right now, she could feel her eyes growing heavy and the music was warm and soothing. She climbed into the soft bed and drifted off to sleep.

_Javert pinned her to the ground as she struggled in vain. He grabbed her chin and forced her mouth open as she twisted her head back and forth, trying to break free. She tried to cry for help but he poured the poisonous liquid down her throat and clamped his hand over her mouth so she couldn't spit it back out._

_Instantly there was a piercing pain in her stomach and it felt like it was on fire. She screamed as her body began to writhe in agony. Looking down, she could suddenly see blood everywhere and began to scream twice as loud. Javert tied her wrists back to the iron bar of the cage and stuffed a gag into her mouth as tears slid down her face._

She woke up screaming from the nightmare. There was a knock on her door. "Are you alright?" she heard him ask. When she didn't answer, he knocked again. "I'm coming in okay?" The door swung open as he let himself into the room.

He found her curled up in the corner, rocking back and forth, sobbing uncontrollably. He knelt next to her and gently wiped her tears away. "They can't hurt you anymore. You know that right? I won't let them." She just shook her head and buried her face in her knees. She could feel him stroke her hair and murmur comforting things into her ear. Even though it was a simple gesture, his tender touch made her cry even harder. It almost made her believe that someone could actually want to care about her. He paused when he realized how much more she was weeping, but she didn't know how to tell him that she never wanted him to stop.


	7. Chapter 7

Erik's fingers flew across the keys as he lost himself in the music. Every so often he would turn his head to see if she was still there, but she never moved. She was sitting in the armchair, her legs pulled to her chest with her chin resting on her knees, her blue eyes watching him intently. Even though she never spoke, his music could usually draw her out of her room.

She was spending more and more time out of her room, though silent as ever. The only time she allowed Erik near was for him to clean and re-bandage her cut. If he grew too close other than that, she would vanish again. But it was progress. Very slow progress, but Erik didn't have anything better to do.

As he played, Erik studied the girl. Now that majority of the bruising had faded away, he could see her beauty. She had a delicate figure and since she was so thin, she looked like she would snap in half if she was handled too roughly. Her hair was down today, framing her face like a golden halo. The way she was sitting gave her the appearance of innocence, like a young child. For a moment her eyes locked with his, allowing him to admire the ocean blue color until she began gazing at the floor again. Erik wondered what on earth was so interesting about it, seeing as she spent so much time staring at it.

He returned his focus back to his organ. It felt right to be playing again after so long. He had missed his music. And since she didn't speak, it was the closest thing they had to communication. He was currently playing one of Mozart's concertos for her. Without realizing it, his fingers shifted to play his own variation of the piece.

Once he finished, he turned around to see her reaction. She was gawking at him, clearly in awe that he could just change the piece without effort. Erik offered her a smile, which after a moment, she hesitantly returned.

* * *

She wondered how on earth this man could be so wonderful at playing. He seemed to eat, drink, breathe, and live music. Who had taught him to play like this? How could you teach someone to have passion like this? Her father had played piano when she was young, and she had thought he was the greatest pianist alive, but obviously that wasn't the case.

As his music filled the room, she began to wonder about just exactly who he was. She had so many unanswered questions. Why did he wear the mask? How come he never left here? Didn't someone miss him or wonder where he was? Did they know he was here? And just where exactly was here? It was indoors, but how could the inside of a building have a lake, especially one so big? Why weren't there any windows or doors? Was there a way out besides across the lake?

He turned around and smiled at her. He was extremely handsome, even with the mask. After hesitating and returning it, she could feel her face flush and quickly focused her gaze on the ground. She heard footsteps, and when she looked up, he was standing right over her. Gasping in surprise, she pulled her knees even closer to her chest. "Are you hungry?" he asked. When she remained silent, he held out his hand. Like before, she hesitated but soon took it.

After helping her to her feet, he led her to the kitchen. He offered her some bread and cheese, which she accepted gratefully. As she ate, he spoke again. "I have to go out; otherwise the two of us won't be able to eat anymore. It'll only be a few hours at the most. Will you be alright on your own?" She kept quiet, but lowered her head in an affirmative. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he said before disappearing out the door.

Once he had disappeared across the lake, she began to search his music room for some answers. She just needed to know something about where she was or the man she was with or why there was never anybody around.

Stashed away in a drawer, she found a picture of a beautiful young woman, carefully drawn with excellent detail. This girl must have been the wife or daughter that had her room before her. As she dug deeper, she found another, and another, and another, dozens of pictures, all hand drawn and of the same woman. God, just how many were there? Was he in love or just obsessed?

As she rummaged further in the drawer, she began to feel her stomach turn. She found a small figurine of the same woman, in a seductive dress. Beneath that lay a leather-bound music score with the words _Don Juan_ on it. She skimmed through it. Even though she didn't know how to read music notes, she became more and more disturbed by the erotic lyrics.

Her heart pounding, she realized that she was still nothing but a slave to the whims of men. He was letting her stay here and heal so he could abuse her all over again. The score dropped to the floor because her hands were shaking so badly. It fell open to a page labeled _The Point of No Return._ She backed away as if the book were going to bite her, then whirled around and ran.

She turned a corner too hard, slamming into the edge of a cabinet. A small box fell and opened, revealing white powder and a syringe. Her eyes wide, she glanced behind her. He wasn't back yet, and she refused to be a whore to another man. With almost no hesitation, she grabbed the needle.

* * *

Erik walked into the lair and knew instantly that something was very, very wrong. He looked around but couldn't place anything out of the ordinary. His eyes grew wide when he saw his organ was covered in all his old drawings of Christine. How had those gotten there?

When he realized that she was nowhere in sight, he began grow concerned. Why was she rummaging through his stuff? And just how much had she seen? "Uh oh," he whispered when he spotted _Don Juan_ lying on the floor.

He found her motionless on the ground. She had vomited everywhere and her skin was cold and clammy, her breathing was shallow. Erik gasped when he saw his morphine syringe in her hand. Oh God, there was no telling how much she had taken. His heart stopped when he realized what morphine he had when he left was now gone. She had injected herself with everything, but somehow she hadn't killed herself, even though that seemed to have been her intention.

Taking her into his arms, Erik carried her into the bathroom and began to draw a bath to clean her up. He placed her into the warm water, dress and all. It would be better for both of them to deal with the wet fabric than for him to risk taking it off and having her wake up. Not when she obviously wasn't coping well with the trauma she had suffered from Javert.

Once she was clean, Erik carefully lifted her out of her tub and dried her off as best he could. He brought her to her bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment. Erik gently brushed her hair out of her face. She whimpered softly before her eyes drifted shut again. "I'm not letting you give up that easily," Erik murmured, before pulling up a chair to keep watch over her for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Erik sighed as he walked into her room. Forget going back to square one. Her suicide attempt had taken them even further back than that. She had quit cooperating with him and wouldn't even look at him anymore. Erik was quickly getting irritated but it was hard to tell if it was with her or the lack of morphine. He wouldn't buy anymore and risk her getting her hands on it, but he could feel withdrawal coming on. It was not going to be pretty when it hit full force.

He sat on the edge of the bed, the mattress giving a little under his weight. She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself and curled up into a ball, reminding him of a child hiding from a monster, which wasn't exactly an inaccurate description. Erik held out the bowl of broth. "I brought you something to for you." She kept her eyes locked on the bed and ignored him. More importantly, she wouldn't eat. "Please," he added desperately.

When she refused to even look at him, Erik had to repress a growl of frustration. What had suddenly made her want to kill herself? If he could figure that out, then he could try to put her mind at ease. Then he remembered that he had found _Don Juan_ out when he found her. Did she think he was going to rape her? Hadn't they gotten past that stage?

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly. "You know that right?" She turned her head to look in the other direction. Erik exhaled slowly. "If you don't want to stay here, I'm not going to force you to. I can take you back out there if that is what you truly wish. Here, no one will hurt you, me included. Out there, I cannot guarantee your safety. But if that is what you want, I can take you there." Again, he received no response. He sighed again, before leaving the broth on the bedside table and walking out.

* * *

As he left, she slowly raised her gaze to stare at the door. He had saved her, he didn't let her die. He _wouldn't_ let her die. She had a feeling that if she didn't start eating soon, he'd wind up force feeding her. But she still questioned his motives why he helped her.

He had promised to take her back to the rest of the world it that's what she wanted, but could she hold him to his word? And was it really what she wanted? She didn't even know anymore. It had been a long time since someone had been willing to take care of her. He was so attentive to her needs, yet so cautious with every step. It was almost like he was afraid of breaking her. But would staying here come with a price?

Besides, there was one other reason she seriously considered going home. She hadn't seen her family since Javert had taken her. Ever since that night, she wanted to throw herself into her father's arms and tell him just how sorry she was. All she wanted to was to apologize for not heeding his advice, to tell him how right he had been, and to beg for forgiveness.

But how could she get home? Paris was hundreds of miles from home. She didn't know the way, and even if she did, she had no way to get there. Walking was out of the question, she didn't have a horse, and she had no money to be able to buy a train ticket or pay for another way home. And she highly doubted that he would be willing to take her that far.

In fact, the only time she had seen him leave at all for anything was when he left to buy food for them both. Not that she could blame him. The mask probably frightened a lot of people. It didn't bother her that much simply because being alone with a man she didn't know was enough to scare her senseless.

A crash suddenly pierced the silence. She cried out in surprise, and curled up tighter, half expecting the door to fly open and the gypsies to storm through. Nothing happened though, which allowed her to calm down somewhat. The other side of the door remained quiet.

When it remained completely still for a long while, she began to get curious. Normally she could hear footsteps or music or something. This was unusual. She needed answers or she would go mad trying to figure out what happened. She cautiously opened the door and peeked out.

* * *

Erik left the girl hiding in her bedroom. He was trying to appear as non-threatening as he possibly could, but obviously she had found something to fear in him. Although it might have been something as simple as the fact he was a man, and she just couldn't get over her abuse. Or it was possible that his days as the Phantom left him frightening to her, or at the very least, intimidating.

As he walked out of the room, Erik noticed a slight tremble in his hands. He was well overdue for morphine, and his body was starting to scream for the drug. But there was no way he could get more, not without risking her hurting herself again. No, he was just going to have to deal the next few days and hope the withdrawal wasn't too bad.

He sat at his organ to compose, but he just couldn't get his mind to focus. His hands were slowly beginning to quiver more and more, as he tried to ignore it. Erik could feel sweat beading on his forehead, yet he was also shaking with cold. Deciding he needed to lie down for a while, Erik started to make his way to his bedroom.

Halfway there, Erik was hit with a massive wave on nausea, forcing him to detour to the bathroom. He barely made it before vomiting violently. His hopes of this being a mild withdrawal vanished, but he was going to have to keep himself functional enough to take care of the girl.

When he was fairly certain he wasn't going to be sick again, at least for a while, Erik hauled himself to his feet and staggered back towards his room. He reached the door, when his legs threatened to give out beneath him. He grabbed at a shelf, trying to stay on his feet, but all he accomplished was ripping it down, sending the various items on it crashing to the ground and him to his knees.

A few minutes later, he heard soft footsteps. He looked up and saw her staring at him. How strange it must have been to see a person she thought so intimidating in his moment of weakness, but Erik was too busy trying not to get sick to care.

She knelt next to him, draped his arm over her shoulders, and helped him stand. He was so weak and she was small enough that it took all of their combined strength to get Erik back on his feet. The pair made their way to his bedroom. Erik was forced to rely heavily on the girl, his body threatening to collapse on her much smaller frame.

Somehow the two made it without any issues. Erik collapsed on the bed as the girl scurried out. He wasn't sure why she had helped him, but he was grateful nonetheless. There was no way he could have gotten back on his own. Exhausted by the effort, Erik closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep.

When he awoke, he wasn't sure whether it was concern or playful sarcasm that was the reason that she had left the same bowl of broth he had given her on his bedside table. Maybe they were getting somewhere after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Erik dragged himself out of bed. It had been two days, but he was just now getting the strength to stand on his own. He still felt sick, but he was almost certain the worst of it was over. While she had, ironically, been bringing him food, Erik wasn't quite ready to relinquish his role as a caretaker.

But first things first, he needed to get himself presentable. Erik pulled on a pair of clean black pants and a white shirt. He considered his vest and jacket, but he was still feeling poorly and didn't feel like it. Besides, it was just the two of them, it wasn't like he needed to dress to impress.

When he walked into the music room, Erik was astonished by what he saw. She was sitting at his organ, her fingers tapping out a soft melody. It was extremely simple; something a child with little to no experience could mimic, but still, he was surprised she knew how to play anything. That would explain her interest in his music.

Silent as a shadow, Erik slipped behind her as she repeated the tune again. Unable to stop himself, he reached out and pressed a few keys, creating an equally simple harmony. She gasped in shock and pulled away from the instrument like it had burned her. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you. I didn't know you could play." She shook her head. "Well I'd call that playing. I could teach you more if you wanted. That is, if you stay."

Studying her for a moment, Erik realized she was looking a lot better. Almost all of the bruises had faded, and she was slowly getting closer to a healthier weight. "Have you been eating while I've been sick?" he asked. She gave a brief nod. "Are you doing okay?" Her expression was amused, obviously finding the irony of the sick person asking the question. She raised her eyebrow as if to repeat the question back to him. "I've seen better days," Erik replied. "But I think the worst of it is over now."

She focused her gaze on the ivory keys. He decided that he needed to something to bridge the gap between them. She was still frightened to look at him and shied away from his touch, but he needed her to trust him. This seemed like as good a way as any. "Would you like me to teach you?" Erik didn't expect much of a response, rejection if anything, so he was completely astounded when she nodded.

* * *

He was so close to her, she had to fight the fear that was rising up within her. She wanted to trust him, she really did. But she had been hurt for too long to surrender that easily. However she was glad to see he was feeling better. The powder she had taken, he needed it, and it was her fault that he had gotten so sick. No one was meant to get hurt but her. That's why she had helped him. He didn't deserve the pain she had accidentally inflicted on him.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing towards the bench she was sitting on. She slid over to give him room. "I've never taught anyone to play before," he admitted as he sat next to her. "I taught someone to sing once though," he added, his eyes growing distant, his voice filling with sadness. Suddenly he shook his head. "But that was a long time ago." She couldn't help but wonder if that had anything to do with all the pictures of the girl she had found.

With him so near, she could look at him up close for once. He obviously wasn't feeling completely better; his skin was almost as white as the mask on his face and there was just the slightest tremble in his hands. The mask itself looked like it was made of porcelain, and she couldn't help but wonder where or how he got it. His white shirt didn't help his complexion either. She began to question whether or not he should be out of bed.

He pressed a key on the middle of the instrument, pulling her out of her head. "We'll start simple. This is middle C." Next he hit a series of eight notes, starting with middle C then played the same eight notes in reverse order. "That's called a C-Major scale. The notes are C-D-E-F-G-A-B-C." As he said each letter name, he hit the corresponding key then the whole scale all over again. "Now you do it."

It could have been minutes or it could have been hours as he slowly began to introduce her to his world of music. He started to teach her the names of the keys, as well as a few other scales. Her father had taught her a few melodies when she was younger, but those were just her mimicking his playing. She had never known that the different notes had names. Perhaps her father was going to teach her all this, had her step-mother allowed it. But when the two were married, her stepmother forbade her from playing, insisting that there were more useful hobbies to have.

She marveled at his skill. He could make a scale the most beautiful sound in the world with no effort. His patience with her seemed never-ending, gently correcting her when needed. It seemed impossibly simple, but she knew she was going to need to learn this in order to play better. Besides, it couldn't have been that easy, seeing as he needed to correct her mistakes.

* * *

Erik was surprised by how long she was sitting here with him. It was the longest the two of them had ever been this close. He could smell a sweet flowery scent coming from her hair, and it was taking a good chunk of willpower to keep his focus on the music. She needed to trust him, so he couldn't do anything stupid and blow everything.

"Who's this?"

They snapped around to face the unexpected intruder. The girl's eyes went as wide as saucers. A dark man was standing in the doorway, staring at them in surprise. "Wait," Erik whispered to her. "I can explain." But it was too late. She had bolted away and was probably barricading herself in her room.

"Erik, who was that?" the new arrival demanded. "And what the hell is she doing down here?"

"Damn you Nadir," he snapped in frustration. Now he was going to have to convince her that she was safe. _Again._ Their fragile trust had been broken. _Again._


	10. Chapter 10

"Damn you Nadir," Erik repeated with a growl. "Damn you and your cursed insistence on constantly checking up on me. I don't need a keeper." He glanced in the direction she had gone. "You couldn't have timed this worse."

He started to follow her, but the Persian grabbed his arm. "Erik who is she? And why does she look like she's been beaten?"

Erik twisted out of his grip with ease. "She's nobody that's missed."

The answer was too ambiguous to please Nadir. "What's her name?"

"It's…" Erik paused when he realized he still didn't know. "I don't know," he finally admitted with an exasperated sigh. "Happy? I don't know what her name is."

"You don't know?" Nadir repeated in disbelief. "How can you not know? How long have you been keeping her down here?"

"Just over two weeks," he replied. "But I don't know her name because she doesn't speak. And I haven't been able to ask her because she's scared to death of people. I was working on getting her to spend _five minutes_ with me then you just _had_ to show up and ruin everything!"

"Why?" Nadir pressed. "Why did you bring her here?"

"She needed help, so I saved her," Erik answered vaguely.

Nadir crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Generosity has _never_ been one of your strong suits Erik. What on earth could convince you to help a girl you didn't even know to the point that you took her into your own home?"

"They were torturing her!" Erik shouted. "I couldn't just leave her!"

"Erik, there are millions of people in this world. You're going to have to be a little more specific than 'they'. Who was torturing her?"

"Gypsies," Erik spat. "They beat her, they, well I'm sure you can guess what else they did. She was locked in a cage for Christ's sake!"

He could almost see the connection being made in Nadir's eyes. "A cage?" he repeated quietly. "Just like you. That's why you saved her."

"It wasn't like," Erik whispered. "It was the _same_ cage, the same gypsies. It was Javert."

"I thought you killed him when you escaped."

"I did too," he admitted. "But I was wrong. It was my fault that she suffered at all. If I had killed him like I thought I had, she never would have gotten hurt. I could have prevented her pain."

"So you've taken her in to make amends?" Nadir asked. "Or do you want something more from her? Do you intend for her to be your next pupil?"

"I brought her to heal. She does nothing that she doesn't choose to do, and I have no intentions of changing that," Erik explained.

"What are you going to do when she wants to go home?" the Persian demanded.

"I've already told her that if she would like me to take her upstairs, all she has to do is ask."

Nadir crossed his arms. "And how do you expect her to do that? You said she doesn't speak. Is she mute or simply quiet?"

"I don't know!" Erik snapped. "I've never heard her talk. But there's more than one way to express what you want besides your voice. She has her way of telling me what she needs."

"Erik, look how young she is!" Nadir cried. "I can almost guarantee that someone somewhere misses her! Someone has got to be looking for her! She probably has a family that's frantic! You can't be selfish and keep her here!"

"I'm being selfish for helping someone?!" Erik roared. "I'm not hurting her! I'm doing everything I can to protect her. If she wants to leave, then I will do as she asks. Is it so wrong to want to do something decent for once in my life? Why is it that when I do something good that you spend your time questioning my motives?"

"She's not Christine!"

* * *

She could catch snippets of their argument as she hid in her room. There was no way she could have ever guessed that her rescuer was capable of even raising his voice, let alone get into a heated fight.

"Goddammit Nadir I know!" he screamed. His voice was loud enough to shake the room. "I know she's not Christine! I made Christine a star, offered her the world, and she ran off with her lover! She betrayed me! I don't know why you think she's relative to this!"

"This girl isn't going to replace her!"

"I'm not asking her to! Christine is gone. She left me alone to rot in this hell! End of story!" Christine must have been the woman in the pictures. She could tell from the anger and the pain in his voice that he loved her very much and never quite got over her leaving him. "God forbid I help someone! I've come to your aide before Daroga, and you didn't question me then! Why can you just let me be?"

"Just let me spend five minutes with her. I want to talk to her. If she gets frightened so easily, then she might be too scared to ask to leave. Have you ever considered that?"

"Of course I have! I can only do so much, but I'm trying to earn her trust!"

"Five minutes!"

"No! Leave her alone! Haven't you caused enough problems already?" There was the sound of a scuffle outside her door. He was actually trying to protect her. Maybe his words were more than words. Maybe he really did mean to simply help her.

"Erik will you just quit being so stubborn? Maybe another person can help you help her!"

"I'm managing just fine! I don't need you butting in!"

The fighting was getting too much for her. She just wanted the shouting to stop. Peeking into the music room, she saw her rescuer standing toe to toe with the man who interrupted their playing. "I want you out of my home Nadir!" he ordered.

"Your pride has always prevented you from asking for help when you needed it Erik."

"I'm not asking for help! I'm telling you to GET OUT!"

She had enough. Without thinking, she stepped into the room. "Halt es!" she screamed over their fighting.

* * *

Erik was about to pulverize Nadir when he heard the feminine voice. Both men whirled around and saw her standing there, her hands clamped over her mouth, staring at them wide-eyed with fear. Before anyone moved, she was gone again. Nadir turned to Erik. "Well that asks more questions than it answers. So tell me Erik, how well do you speak German?"

* * *

_Plot Twist! Tell me, you weren't expecting that one were you! Now that we've gotten over the no-talking thing, we now have the language barrier. I'm sure Erik's going to love that! One step forward, one step back. They're stuck in place. Or are they? ;)_

**_Halt es=Stop it_**

_Read and Review!_

_~nibblesfan_


	11. Chapter 11

"Stay here," Erik commanded. When Nadir started to protest, he held up his hand to silence him. "I'm going to go talk to her and see if she's willing to tell me anything. If she won't talk to me, then we'll see if she will speak to you."

"Do you speak German?" Nadir asked.

"Enough," Erik lied smoothly. "Do you think you know more?"

"I don't know much of the language, I'm afraid," the Persian admitted. "But German doesn't seem to be a language that would strike your fancy. But you are full of surprises. I've learned never to doubt you. "

Erik glanced towards her door. "I'm going to go talk to her." As he made his way to her room, Erik thought about his dilemma. He really didn't know all that much German, just a little bit he had picked up from foreigners that visited the Opera Populaire. What he knew was mostly small talk, and even that was fairly limited. Hopefully it was enough.

Nadir was right, the rough language had never appealed to him. He preferred the elegance of French, the musicality of Italian, and the convenience of English. It had been years since he had heard any German seeing as the opera house was now abandoned, but it was going to have to do.

He knocked softly on her door before he walked in like always. Her eyes were full of fear, like a deer that was face to face with a wolf. Erik held his hands out to show he wasn't going to hurt her. Slowly so he didn't startle her more, he approached her and sat next to her on the bed. "Wie heissen Sie?" he asked softly, hoping that his limited knowledge was correct and that she could actually understand him.

"Katja," she whispered, slowly meeting his eyes. "Und Sie?"

"Ich heisse Erik," he replied.

"Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" she asked in surprise.

"Sehr, sehr klein," he admitted. Erik realized that she had seemed to understand him when he spoke to her in French. Maybe she could speak it. "Sprechen Sie…" He mentally swore as he struggled to remember the right word. "Français?" he finished weakly in his native language, hoping his meaning was able to get across.

"Französisch, "she helpfully supplied. "Ja." She shook her head before thankfully switching languages. "Oui, I speak French." Her language and grammar were perfect, even though she had just a hint of German accent.

Erik let out a massive sigh of relief. "Good. As you can probably tell, my German is not up to par. Just that was pushing my limits. When you spoke, I was afraid that all this time you hadn't understood me."

"I understood," she replied softly.

There were so many questions Erik had for her that he didn't where to start. Her eyes grew wide at something over his shoulder. He glanced back and saw Nadir in the door way. "Guten Tag Fräuline," the Persian said pleasantly.

Her eyes watched him suspiciously as he let himself into the room. Sensing her discomfort, Erik quickly introduced him. "This is my friend, Nadir Kahn." Erik shot him a dirty look and continued with, "He's harmless even if he does have a nasty habit of showing up uninvited."

"Bonjour," she whispered.

"Oh good, you do speak French. That saves us all the trouble of struggling to understand each other. As Erik said, my name is Nadir Kahn." He gave a short bow. "And what might your name be Fräuline?"

She looked him over, as if trying to determine how big of a threat he was to her. "Katja."

"That's a lovely name," he said, his voice staying light. "And where exactly are you from?"

She glanced at Erik for a moment and he could see confusion, uncertainty, and mistrust in her eyes. "Nadir, perhaps you should go," Erik said. "It's been a long day. I'm sure Katja is exhausted."

The Persian glanced at the girl. She yawned, simply proving Erik's point. "Perhaps you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Erik replied. He stood and motioned for Nadir to follow him. "And you're leaving now. Come Daroga, I will show you to the door."

"Demanding as ever aren't you Erik?" he said with a smile. "It's a wonder you don't have any other friends."

Erik glared at him. "You just need to learn to come here only when you're invited and not just show up because you feel like it."

"Then I'd never be allowed back," he responded smoothly. "I know how that mind of yours works. You'd hole up in here and no one would ever hear from you again."

"Because that's how I like it!" Erik snapped. "I don't need people interfering with my life!"

Nadir's gaze flicked to the girl, clearly warning Erik to control his temper in front of her. "If you're going to show me to the door, we might want to get going." The two left the girl in her room. "I'll be back in a few days to make sure things are still going well. Leaving you unsupervised could be very bad."

"I don't need you Nadir."

"Yes you do. Sooner or later you'll lose your temper, throw a fit, and scare her half to death. It would be better if someone else were here when that happens or at least came by to clean up the mess."

The Phantom growled in frustration. "Notice how the only time I've come close to losing my temper is when you're here. How can one man be so infuriating?"

"I don't know Erik. How can you be?" Erik glared at him, causing Nadir to raise his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Alright, I'm leaving. I'll be back in three days or so."

He gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine."

Nadir wasn't done yet. "Be careful with her. I don't want either one of you getting hurt in this."

"What do you mean?" Erik demanded.

"I mean that when you get attached to something, you're rather reluctant to let it go."

"I'm not attached!" he protested.

"I'm just saying…"

Erik cut him off. "Goodbye Daroga," he said before spinning on his heel and leaving the Persian standing in the doorway.

She was watching him from the music room, but when he walked into the room, she started to disappear again. "Katja," he called softly. She froze at the sound of her name and slowly turned back around to face him.

"I thought you said he was your friend." Erik could almost hear the accusation in her tone.

"He is. Just not in the conventional form of the word," he explained. "I guess even if he's not, he's the closest thing I have to a friend."

"Then why do you mistrust each other so much?"

"Because he believes that it is his personal duty to make sure the rest of the world doesn't suffer because of me," Erik replied honestly.

She seemed taken aback by his response. Whatever she wasn't expecting, it wasn't that. "Have you ever done anything bad enough to justify such fears?"

Erik exhaled slowly. "Yes."

Her eyes widened in fear. "Like what?" she asked quietly.

"Well, most recently I killed Javert."

To his surprise, Katja seemed to almost relax at his confession. "I asked if you did anything bad."

Erik's lips curved upwards into a hint of a smile but he just shook his head. "Now isn't the time for stories like that."

* * *

_German Translations_

**_Wie heissen Sie?= What is your name?_**

_**Und Sie?= And you?**_

_**Ich heisse Erik= My name is Erik.**_

_**Sprechen Sie Deutsch?= You speak German?**_

_**Sehr, sehr klein= Very, very little**_

_**Französisch,= French**_

_**Ja= Yes**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Katja?" She looked up at the sound of her name. "Would it be alright if I changed your bandages? I need to see how your back is doing." She nodded her consent and sat down in front of him. He lowered her dress, swept her hair over her uninjured shoulder, and slowly began unwinding the bandages. Once her chest was exposed, she quickly crossed her arms to cover herself. Keeping his eyes trained on her back, Erik examined the wound. "You're healing nicely," he announced. "The infection has gone. I think it will be fully healed in another few weeks." His voice got quiet. "It's going to leave a very nasty scar though. I'm sorry. "

He gently began to rub the salve across her back, now simply a precaution instead of an actual necessity. Her silky skin was soft to his touch. Suddenly an image of her lips pressed against his in a passionate kiss, of the pair tumbling onto the bed flashed through Erik's mind. Katja hissed in pain when he accidentally pressed too hard on the cut. "I'm sorry," he apologized quickly, eager to get the fantasy out of his mind. He had no clue where it had come from, but he quickly bandaged her up and was quick to distance himself. There was no way he ever could, or would, act on it.

"There. I'm finished now." Katja nodded her thanks. She was still so quiet. Now that Erik knew she could speak, Katja would talk from time to time, but it was rare, and it was almost as bad as before. Perhaps with time she would open up more.

"Erik," she whispered a while later.

His attention snapped to her. "Yes Katja?"

"Can I ask you a favor?" she asked timidly.

"Of course you can," he replied. "What would you like me to do?"

She grew quiet again for a moment, before taking a deep breath and blurting out, "Canyoutakemeoutside?"

* * *

Erik. It seemed to fit him perfectly. The name was strong and powerful, yet handsome and eloquent at the same time, just like him. He was gentle with her, yet admitted that he had done terrible things. But how could that be? He couldn't be both cruel and kind. Could he? It was time to see if he could be held to his promises.

"Can you take me outside?"

He didn't respond at first, but Katja swore she could almost see hurt in his eyes. "Would you like me to?" he finally asked.

"If…if it's not too much trouble," she stammered. "Please. I…I just want to spend a few minutes out in the sun. I've never gone this long without seeing it before."

His eyes softened. "Yes, of course I will take you if that's what you wish. I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a while though."

She was puzzled by his response. "Why?"

"The sun isn't up yet," he replied. "Dawn will be in about an hour."

"It's the middle of the night?" Katja asked in disbelief. "Shouldn't we be asleep?"

"Well it's actually very early in the morning," Erik corrected. "And you sleep when you're tired don't you?" She nodded. "Well just because it's early for the rest of the world doesn't mean it has to be for us. I've never really followed a traditional schedule."

"Doesn't that make it difficult for Herr Kahn to drop in unexpectedly?"

"Nadir knows I keep odd hours compared to the rest of the world," he explained. "We've known each other for a very long time. He knows more of my habits than I'd like."

"Oh."

A while later Erik approached her. "Would you still like me to take you outside?"

Katja nodded. "Yes please."

"I need you to promise to stay with me. You can't wander off. It's dangerous upstairs if you're not careful. I know my way around, so as long as you're with me, you'll be safe." When she nodded in agreement, he offered her his hand and helped her into the boat.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw the destruction. Everything looked like it had been completely ravaged by flames. No wonder he said it was dangerous. She was afraid that something would collapse on top of them. "What is this place?" she asked, gawking at their surroundings.

"Once upon another time it was known as the Opera Populaire," Erik told her as he led her up a precarious looking staircase. "But that was years ago."

"What happened to it?"

Erik sighed. "About five years ago there was a fire during the performance. The main level and everything above it were destroyed. Only the lower levels, like my home, were unaffected."

"Do they know what caused it?"

"The chandelier fell on a full house. It crashed onto the stage, setting the theater on fire."

"It sounds like a terrible accident."

"An accident," he repeated quietly. Erik shook his head and continued with his story. "Well, they never restored the building, so it's been abandoned ever since."

"But you're still here," Katja pointed out.

"I've always been here," he replied softy. "And I always will be."

She wondered what his response meant. "Did you work here?"

"You know I'm a musician. I consulted with the owners to help them improve the performances. I also composed music. It was during the debut of my own opera that the fire started." Something in his eyes made her realize that he wasn't telling her the full story. But she wasn't going to push him. It was his story to tell if he wanted.

* * *

He led her to a door and opened it for her. "Come, the outside is just through here." Her eyes grew wide when she saw the lightening sky and the sun beginning to peek over the horizon. "I thought you'd like to see the sunrise."

Erik could feel a smile creep across his face at Katja's expression. She looked so happy, it was contagious. The rising sun illuminated highlights in her hair, making it look like glittering gold. This was where she belonged. How could he have ever considered keeping her underground?

"Thank you," she cried. "This is…this is…thank you."

"I can bring you up here whenever you'd like," Erik told her. "All you'd have to do is ask. I did tell you that I would take you outside if you wished."

Katja hugged him tightly for a brief moment before backing away, a rosy pink blush lighting up her cheeks. "Thank you Erik," she whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Katja's fingers on the keys were as awkward as Erik's were graceful. She wondered how on earth he could have so much patience. He never complained or got angry with her, only stopped to show her how to play it correctly.

When she fumbled for the millionth time, she hung her head and sighed in exasperation. "You just started," Erik replied in response to her growing frustration. "You just need practice. Try it again." She tried to play the melody again and failed. Katja buried her face in her hands, unable to look at him. He was so amazing, and she was just so horrible. How could he stand listening to her?

"Let's try something." He had her play the phrase slowly, one chord at a time. When she was able to play it at the slower tempo, Erik had her try her it at a faster speed. They repeated the process over and over again until Katja could play it. "See? I knew you could do it."

She shook her head. "Not like you."

"Well it's not a fair comparison. I'm the Phantom of the Opera," he murmured.

Her eyes widened. "What? What does that mean?"

"That's what they called me," he explained. "I worked behind the scenes to influence the opera house. Between that and my mask, it was a nickname I acquired along the way."

"Will you play for me?"

"Anything in particular?"

"Something you wrote."

He nodded and his fingers went into motion. Katja slid away to give him space and sat in her favorite armchair. She loved watching Erik play. He got lost in the music and just let everything around him melt away, and he usually pulled her away with him. As the music began to take over, she curled up, closed her eyes, and just let the world around her fade away.

* * *

Erik's desire was insatiable. He pulled Katja closer to him, claiming her mouth again. She returned his kiss with equal fervor, her hands running up his chest. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips, but he quickly silenced her with another kiss.

Breaking contact for a moment to take a few needed gasps of air, Erik studied the girl in his arms. Her lips were swollen from the ferocity of their passion, her eyes sparkled with arousal. Katja wore nothing to cover her breasts but a corset. "Touch me," she whispered.

"I'm not going to treat you like they did," Erik protested. His voice was husky with desire, which didn't make a very convincing argument. She leaned in to kiss him again, but Erik turned away. He knew if he gave into his lust now, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from pushing too far. "I won't take advantage of you. Not after Javert hurt you so badly."

"You won't hurt me, you promised me you wouldn't," she whispered in his ear. "I _need _you Erik. Make me yours." She grabbed his hand and guided it to her breast, but he pulled away. "Please Erik," Katja groaned. "Don't make me beg."

After being granted permission, he immediately seized her lips again. His hand brushed across one of her soft mounds. She moaned as Erik lined kisses along her jawline and down her neck. "Oh Erik," Katja cried breathlessly, throwing her head backwards to grant him greater access to the sensitive skin.

Her hands pulled his head closer to her as he kissed the crook of her neck. Her fingers ran through his hair, before locking her fingers behind the nape of his neck, pulling him even closer. His trail of kisses continued to travel downward. Erik gently pressed his lips to the top of each of her breasts, eliciting a gasp from Katja.

He reached around, his fingers fumbling with the laces of her corset. When they were finally undone, Erik began to slowly peel the fabric away from her body, torturing them both with the anticipation. But he could take the wait no longer and ripped the fabric away from her body and…

* * *

Erik woke with a gasp. He pulled his mask off and rubbed his eyes. He must have nodded off while playing, something that he used to do all the time. Looking over, he saw Katja sleeping in an armchair. Apparently he wasn't the only one who had fallen asleep.

Trying not to disturb her, Erik carefully took her into his arms. She began to stir at the movement. "Shhhh," he cooed. "I'm just taking you to bed." Katja whimpered at his words, making Erik realize that his phrasing would be upsetting to her. He carried her into her bedroom and placed her on the bed, tucking her in.

After taking a step back, Erik looked at the sleeping girl. She was completely at peace, there was no sign of the pain that Javert had put her through. He brushed a stray hair off her forehead. "Good night Katja," he murmured as he left the room.

Returning to the music room, Erik let out a sigh. He couldn't believe his dream. If he couldn't have Christine like that all those years ago, he _really_ couldn't have Katja. Erik knew he wouldn't have given in to his lust as easily as he had in his dream.

Or would he? No. He knew he couldn't risk frightening Katja. Nadir's words echoed back to him. As much as he'd like to deny it, he was getting rather attached to the German girl.

Erik enjoyed having the company she provided. Now that she had been here for as long as she had, she didn't seem to fear the mask, which set her apart from everyone he had ever met except for Nadir.

His friend had accused him of taking her in simply out of selfishness. Could that really be what he was doing? Erik thought he was doing what was best for her, but that didn't mean it wasn't out of selfishness. Was it a chance that he had brought her here to be the companion that Christine refused to be? Is that why he kept having those dreams about her?

No. Not an option, Erik reminded himself. If Katja wanted to leave, then he would take her. If she wanted to stay, then he would treat her with the respect and dignity she deserved. That meant these dreams were going to have to stop.

A whimper echoed out of her room. Erik found Katja tossing and turning violently in her bed, crying in her sleep. "You're safe. No one can harm you," he whispered, putting his hand on her cheek. She turned into the caress. It was an unconscious action, but still…Most people recoiled from his touch. Maybe she really did accept him. _Damn, damn, damn_, Erik thought. _She is n__ot an option!_


	14. Chapter 14

_ She was in a crumpled heap at his feet, bawling loudly. Javert roughly grabbed upper arm and backhanded her, sending her sprawling across the cage. "Quit that sniveling or I swear to God it'll be the last thing you do!" He turned back to the gypsy woman. "You're absolutely positive?"_

_ "Beyond a doubt," she replied. _

_ "Dammit," he swore loudly. "How could this have happened?"_

_ The woman glanced at Katja. "I have a couple ideas."_

_ Javert began snapping at her in their gypsy language, his words lost on Katja. The woman began to argue back with him. Their voices got louder and louder until Javert raised his hand, threatening to slap the woman. She glared at him for a moment, but eventually backed down and murmured something before storming out of the tent._

_ He turned back to Katja, who had pressed her hands to her mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound of her sobs. Javert threw her back against the bars of the cage. She cowered from his rage. "This is because of you!" he screamed._

_ "I…I…It's not my fault!" she cried desperately. "It wasn't my choice! I can't control what happens." Javert slapped her again, this time for speaking. Katja began to cry even harder. He started to beat her, his temper getting the best of him. "Stop!" she begged. "Please! Somebody help me!"_

* * *

Her eyes snapped open, and Katja began to scream. The man hovering over her leaped backwards. "Es tut mir leid," he said quickly. The sound of her native tongue forced her to think, which calmed Katja enough for her to realize that it was Erik and she quieted down. "I didn't mean to startle you," he continued apologetically. "You were calling for help. Or at least that's what it sounded like."

"Was…?" She stopped and tried to get her sleepy brain to switch from German to French, but Erik seemed to understand what she wanted to know.

"You were screaming 'Hilf mir'," he told her. She nodded to tell him that he was right and had understood her. "Are you alright now?"

Katja started to nod again, but wound up bursting into tears and shaking her head violently. "No," she sobbed.

Erik put his hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. He shushed her gently. "You're safe here with me. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

"It's not that," Katja replied with a shake of her head. She hadn't meant she was scared of being hurt anymore. She was starting to really believe that Erik wouldn't.

"Then what's upsetting you?"

"He ruined me!" she cried. "I can never go home! I can never see my family again! There's no way I can tell them what he did to me! No man's ever going to want me. Not after he did that to me."

"Your family misses you, I guarantee it," he said softly. "I think they'd be happy just to see you again and to know that you were safe. Right now, they don't even know if you're alive or not."

"I…I can't." A fresh wave of tears hit her. "I can't look at my father and tell him what Javert did to me. I can't tell him that his little girl is ruined!"

Erik pulled her into a comforting hug, her head resting on his chest. Katja realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Even though he was lean, his muscles were well defined and she could tell he was strong. "You're not ruined. Just because he touched you that way, doesn't mean you're ruined," he murmured in her ear. "You only are if you let yourself be." She couldn't bear to tell him that Javert had destroyed her in more than one way, so she closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat and was able to get her sobs to slow to hiccups.

As he held her, Katja wondered if he had been asleep when she screamed. "Did I wake you?" she asked when she finally quit crying.

"It's not that big of a deal. I don't need that much sleep," he responded, starting to pull away, suddenly uncomfortable with how close they were.

"I didn't mean…"

She was silenced when he placed his finger on her lips. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he said softly as he stood to leave. "If you need something, don't hesitate to call."

"Wait," she whispered. "Don't go yet. Please. I don't want to be alone."

He nodded and sat back down next to her. Katja curled back up next to him, her head back over his heart, desperately seeking comfort. Erik seemed to sense her need and began to sing softly. His voice was warm and soothing. She had never heard anything so beautiful in her entire life. Even though he was singing in a language she didn't understand, Italian maybe, his song wrapped her in a warm cocoon, allowing everything around her to melt away.

* * *

Erik was surprised to wake up with a blonde German girl in his arms. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. His original plan was to stay until she was sleeping, and then return to his own room. Apparently that hadn't happened.

She stirred in his arms, making him realize that she would be waking up any minute now. Carefully, so he didn't disturb her more, Erik laid her down on the pillows. He started to stand, but the movement of the mattress was enough. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she gasped in surprise when she saw him. "Did you…? I mean…? Were you…?"

"I didn't take advantage of you if that's what you are implying," Erik replied coolly.

"That's not what I meant," she clarified quickly. "But were you in here all night?"

"You asked me to stay so I stayed."

"Oh." She met his eyes for a brief moment before her gaze darted back down. Eye contact as still something they needed to work on. "Danke."

Erik nodded. "I believe Nadir is coming sometime today. I'm going to warn you, he's going to ask you a lot of questions, about you, about the gypsies. He's nosy like that. He likes to know everything about everyone. It's one of his habits of his time as Daroga in Persia, where he needed to know everything. But if you don't want to talk, then you don't have to. He can't force you, and I won't let him try."

"I believe you," Katja whispered.

* * *

"Hello?" Erik pulled on his jacket and walked into the music room. "There you are Erik." Nadir said pleasantly when he spotted him. "How are things going with your guest?"

"Better," Erik replied. "Things are improving with Katja. I've been teaching her to play piano. She talks from time to time."

"Where is she right now?" Nadir asked.

"In her room. If she wants to come out, she will. If she doesn't, let her be."

When Nadir started to protest, Erik sat at his organ and began playing, drowning him out with the sound. "Really?" the Persian sighed.

"I told you that you didn't need to come back. I can handle this."

Nadir rolled his eyes. "You always say you don't need anyone. But I think you do. I think that even the Phantom of the Opera gets lonely."

Erik turned around when he heard the soft footsteps. He offered Katja a smile and beckoned her to come in. "Guten Tag," Nadir greeted her.

She glanced to Erik, an unspoken question in her eyes. "Nein," he answered. "Er spricht Deutsch nicht." He looked at Nadir and switched back to French. "Even if he thinks he does."

"But you do speak French?" Nadir asked.

Katja nodded. "Oui."

The Persian motioned for her to sit down. She glanced uncertainly at Erik, who shrugged. It was her choice. Katja looked back to Nadir before slowly sitting down. Nadir sat down in the chair across from her to begin his interrogation. "So where exactly are you from Fräuline?"

For a moment, she remained silent, but to Erik's surprise, she actually began to talk. "I grew up in a small village on the border of Frankreich and Deutschland.

"Frankreich?" Erik asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"France," she translated. "Even though I was on the Deutsch side, everyone spoke Franzö-… French. There was so much traffic through our town of people going back and forth across the border, we needed to. My family especially. We ran a café in the center of town."

"Who all is in your family?"

"My father, my older brother Fredrick, my step-mother, and her daughter, my step-sister, Tanja."

"How far apart in age are you from your siblings?" These questions seemed kind of pointless to Erik, but he knew that Nadir was trying to get her comfortable before asking her the questions that would most likely upset her.

"Fredrick is four years older than me. Tanja, she was almost ten years younger than me."

"How did you wind up with the gypsies?"

"They were in town. I wanted to go see the fair. Mein Vater wouldn't let me. But I wanted to go because all my friends had gone and I didn't want to be left out of their conversations about it. So I snuck out." She let out a loud sob. "I just wanted to see what everyone was talking about. I was just outside the fair when two gypsy boys found me. They were… they were….they were going to…." Katja couldn't finish the sentence. "Javert found us. He stopped them. I thought he was helping me, but he only stopped them so he could do it himself."

"Then what?"

"Nadir…" Erik said warningly, picking up on how distressed she was. He didn't want him to push Katja too far. She was already upset, with her arms wrapped around herself and she was rocking back and forth.

"What happened next?" Nadir pressed.

"He…he brought me to their camp, he threw me in a cage and…and…" Katja burst into tears. Erik gently put his hand on her cheek to try and soothe her. She twisted away and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Excellent," Erik sighed, completely frustrated with Nadir. "You scared her off again. You have a nasty habit of making everything worse."

"Yet somehow I get so much more information from her."

"Because I don't pry!" Erik snapped. "If she wants to tell me something, then she will when she's ready." Erik knocked on her door. "Katja?" When she didn't respond, he let himself into her room. She was sobbing uncontrollably, with her face against her knees. He knelt next to her. "Katja, I won't let them hurt you ever again. You're safe here with me."

"You don't know what it was like," she cried. "He locked me in a cage and beat me and..."

"Katja…"

"You have no idea the kind of pain he put me through!" she bawled.

He reached out and put his hand on her back. "Katja…"

"Stop! Please! Quit acting like you know!"

Erik felt a surge of rage. He knew exactly how she felt. He yanked her chin up to look him in the eyes and ripped off his mask. "Don't tell me I don't know!" he screamed, ripping off his shirt. He spun around to show her the white scars down his back. "Don't tell me that I have no idea what it is like! Do you really think you're the only person to have ever been hurt?"

Nadir burst into the room and pulled him away from her. "Erik, stop! Calm down!"

He twisted out of his friend's grip. "Don't tell me what to do!" Erik suddenly realized what he had just done. Spinning back around, he saw Katja backed into a corner with wide eyes. "I…Katja…."

The next two words out of her mouth were the last ones he ever expected to hear. "It's you," she whispered in awe.

* * *

_German Translations_

**_Es tut mir leid- I'm sorry_**

**_Was?- What?_**

**_Hilf mir- Help me_**

**_Danke- Thank You_**

**_Nein. Er spricht Deutsch nicht- No he doesn't speak German_**

**_Fräuline- Miss_**

**_Frankreich- France_**

**_Mein Vater- My Father_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello my dear readers! I apologize for not updating as often as I normally do. I work part time now, so I wind up going to work right after my classes end and I don't get off until late, so between that and school, having time to write has been difficult. Luckily for you all, my finals are this week and then I will have all summer to write for you all. I thank you all for your support and your patience! Read and Review!_

_~nibblesfan_

* * *

Erik stared at Katja, completely dumbstruck. Not only had he completely lost his temper, he was standing there without his mask or shirt. And Katja wasn't scared. In fact, she acted like she knew him. But as he sat there, racking his brain trying to think of how, Erik couldn't remember ever seeing her before he found her in the cage. Nadir looked at him, waiting for him to explain, but Erik was just as baffled as his friend.

"You…you were there."

"Where?!" Erik and Nadir asked simultaneously.

Katja stared at him, wide-eyed. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "The Devil's child."

He had no clue how to respond. Erik just didn't know what to tell her. There was no way for him to know what she knew or had heard, and he didn't want to frighten her. He exchanged glances with Nadir, but the Persian was just as silent.

"They…they told me about you," she continued softly.

"What did they tell you?" Nadir questioned. Erik shot him a dirty look. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the stories she had been told.

"You…you escaped," she whispered breathlessly. "You tried to kill Javert and you escaped." Katja's face filled with what looked like admiration. "My God, you got out of there!"

"Yes," he replied quietly. "I escaped from their camp."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." Her eyes welled up with tears. "Erik, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I really didn't. I didn't know."

Erik grabbed his mask and put it back in place before pulling on his shirt, not bothering with redoing the buttons. He slowly moved towards Katja, who had tears sliding down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?" he asked gently.

"I shouldn't have…I didn't know…" She backed further into the corner. "I'm so, _so_ sorry Erik."

"You didn't know," he replied firmly, closing the gap between them and wiping away her tears. "I shouldn't have lost my temper. I'm sorry Katja. I wasn't trying to upset you. I really didn't mean to."

"Give the girl some space," Nadir commanded, pulling Erik away from her, but was careful to keep away from her as well. "Are you alright Fräuline?"

She nodded, not making eye contact with either man. Katja slowly approached Erik and slid his shirt from his shoulders. Her fingers traced a few of his scars. It took all his willpower not to flinch from her touch, but somehow he stayed still. "How on earth did you survive?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"The same way you did. I did whatever I could not to infuriate him and was stronger than I looked." Erik tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "And someone helped me escape." Her eyes grew wide and she looked to Nadir, but the Persian shook his head. "Her name was Antoinette Giry. She was a ballerina here. She was visiting the fair and happened to see me as I attacked Javert and broke out of the cage. She brought me here to hide, and for the most part, I've stayed ever since."

"That's why you found me," Katja whispered. "You didn't accidentally stumble upon that tent. You were specifically looking for Javert. You wanted to kill him for everything he did to you."

Erik nodded. "Yes, it's true. I'll admit it. Finding you was simply an accident, but I was intentionally in that tent."

"Why did you help me?" she asked. "You killed Javert. You accomplished what you wanted. You didn't need to save me too."

"They would have killed you," he explained. "If they found you, they would have, I guarantee it. Besides, I couldn't leave you. You were alone and helpless. I knew what it was like. There was no way I could just walk away."

Katja reached up and pulled his mask off. Erik closed his eyes so that he couldn't see her reaction now that she was up close. He was astonished to feel her fingers lightly running over a few of the lumps and scars on his face. Cautiously, he opened his eyes. She didn't seem frightened of him. No, there were tears in her eyes. "Oh Erik," she whispered. "I can't even imagine…"

He yanked his mask from her grasp and turned away. Erik didn't need her pity; he didn't want her pity. He had had enough pity in his life. He didn't need any from Katja too. Leaving her standing there with Nadir, Erik left to go into his own room.

* * *

She was surprised when Erik suddenly stormed out. "Herr Kahn, what's wrong with Erik?" Katja asked. "What did I do wrong?"

"Don't worry too much Fräuline, he's just being Erik," the Persian man replied. "As you can probably imagine, he's sensitive about the mask."

"I wasn't trying…"

Nadir put his hand up to quiet her. "It wasn't your fault. He gets like this sometimes. He sinks into moods like this quite often. It's just something that he does. You get used to it after a while."

"But what should we do?"

"Do?" he repeated. "Fräuline, we do nothing. We leave him be, let him sulk, and eventually he'll snap out of it. Sooner or later he always goes back to his normal self, and it's almost always sooner. But in the meantime, just try to stay out of his way. And if you can, try not to let him take too much morphine in one sitting. I'm assuming you're aware of his little habit by now?"

"There's none left," she informed him.

"Oh I'm sure he has plenty here. He just doesn't want you to know. Erik likes his secrets."

"No, there's really not any!" Katja protested. "About a week after he brought me here, he left for a few hours. I accidentally stumbled across it. I was afraid he'd be angry with me and I got scared and panicked and I took all of it. Erik found me and nursed me back to health. But then he got sick, _really_ sick. He was in bed for days. The first time you came was the first day he was actually up."

"Well that would explain why he looked so awful that day. I just assumed he had gone outside for too long," Nadir replied.

Katja looked at the odd man. "What do you mean?"

"He spends so much time down here, sometimes I wonder if he's allergic to fresh air and sunlight," he explained.

She smiled at the joke, before glancing towards his room. "Do you think I should…?"

Nadir cut her off. "The best thing to do is to leave him alone for now. Going in there while he's in a mood will just make him worse. He'll come to you when he's ready."

"What if he…?"

"Don't worry, he always does."


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as Nadir left, Katja wondered how to draw Erik back out. Nadir said that it was best to leave him alone while he was sulking, but she wasn't sure that was such a good idea. He always gave her privacy, so she wanted to respect his and didn't want to go into his room uninvited. But how could she get him out here?

She began pacing in the music room, trying to think of an idea. Suddenly it sunk in. Music! He would help her when she was playing. Erik would always drop everything to teach her. Katja sat at the piano and began to practice one of the pieces she was learning. It was one she had been struggling with. Since she still made so many mistakes, Katja was hoping it would tempt Erik to come out.

Katja continued to play, but his door remained closed. She practiced her pieces and scales, occasionally making a glaring error, hoping Erik would sit beside her and gently correct her like he always did.

After a while, she realized he wasn't coming out. Nadir said he would sulk for a while, but he didn't say how long. For all she knew, it could be hours or it could be days. Katja felt awful. She didn't mean to upset him. Even though Nadir told her to keep away, she went to his door and knocked. "Erik?" she called. When he didn't answer, she continued with, "Erik, I'm sorry."

The door remained closed and the house remained silent. Katja sighed and walked away. Nadir was probably right. Erik would come out when he was ready. Hopefully it would be soon.

* * *

Erik closed his eyes and listened to her struggle to play. He knew what she was doing. She was trying to coax the monster out, but he wanted to know why. Eventually the instrument fell silent, making him wonder what she was doing now.

He got his answer when he heard a timid knock on the door. Erik sat up and cocked his head as he heard her soft voice. "Erik? Erik, I'm sorry." His heart gave a sharp pang. From the tone of her voice, he could tell that she wasn't exactly sure what she was apologizing for, but for some reason she was apologizing anyway, and she seemed genuine.

Burying his face in his hands, Erik tried to get his head straight. Katja was willing to apologize for reasons she didn't quite understand, but she was still trying. That was more than anyone had ever done before. She wasn't scared of his face, that was also stunning to him, but he also didn't want her pity. He didn't want to upset her either. Erik leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't know what he wanted anymore.

That wasn't true. He knew exactly what he wanted, but he couldn't have Katja. Erik knew that the only reason he wanted her was because it had been so long since he had been near a beautiful woman. He hoped.

For the next few hours, the lair remained eerily quiet. Erik assumed that Katja had gone to sleep. He was going to have to face her in the morning though. There was no way he could hide from her forever.

* * *

_Katja watched Javert, fear in her eyes. She kept her arms wrapped around her stomach and waited silently as he paced furiously, murmuring something in his language under his breath. Tears slid down her cheeks, her body covered with fresh cuts and bruises from her beating. Every so often, he would glance her way, his eyes glowing with rage. _

_ Eventually the woman from before walked back into the tent. She handed Javert a small vial. "This will take care of your 'issue' and will prevent it from happening again."_

_ Javert ripped it out of her hand. "Get out!" he snapped. She glared at him before storming out of the tent._

_ She backed into the corner, the cold metal bars pressing into her skin. Javert grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. Katja struggled but couldn't escape. "Please don't!" she begged. _

_ He threw her down. Her head slammed against the ground, leaving her dazed for a moment. Javert knelt beside her, his knee on her chest, successfully pinning her. She tried to break free, but couldn't fight his size and strength. _

_ "No!" Katja screamed as he opened the vial. "Oh God please no!"_

_ "Shut up," he growled, forcing her mouth open and pouring the liquid down her throat. She tried to spit it out before it could take effect, but he pressed his hand over her mouth. A white hot fire started to burn her stomach, making her scream._

* * *

"Katja!" Her eyes snapped open to see two stunning green orbs full of concern. Erik jumped in surprise when she threw her arms around his neck and buried his face in his chest. He gently began to rub her back soothingly. "It gets better," he murmured. "The nightmares will fade."

"No it won't," she cried stubbornly. "There's no fixing what he did!"

"It _will _get better," he promised. "I swear it will."

"How long did it take for your nightmares to fade?" she asked once the flow of tears finally began to trickle down to nothing.

"I still have them when I get upset," he admitted. "But they're not often and they're not nearly as bad as they once were."

Katja closed her eyes, her head still resting on his chest. "How do you live with all those memories?"

"Just take it one day at a time," Erik whispered in her ear. "Don't focus on the bad things that happen. Try to think about all the things that make you happy."

"Sing," she said softly. "Sing ein Leid. Das werede mir glücklich machen."

Erik had to think for a moment, but didn't know enough German to translate what exactly she was asking. Sing, that was easy enough though. He knew that word. He could sing for her.

"_Suddenly I see  
Suddenly it starts  
Can two anxious hearts beat as one?  
Yesterday I was alone  
Today you walk beside me  
Something still unclear  
Something not yet here has begun._

_Suddenly the world_  
_Seems a different place_  
_Somehow full of grace and delight._  
_How was I to know that so much hope was held inside me?_  
_What has passed is gone_  
_Now we journey on through the night"_

Her eyes began to drift shut. Erik laid her gently back on the pillows and tucked her in, while continuing his song for her.

"_How was I to know at last that happiness can come so fast?  
Trusting me the way you do  
I'm so afraid of failing you  
Just a child who cannot know that danger follows where I go  
There are shadows everywhere  
And memories I cannot share_

_Nevermore alone_  
_Nevermore apart_  
_You have warmed my heart like the sun._  
_You have brought the gift of life_  
_And love so long denied me._

_Suddenly I see_  
_What I could not see_  
_Something suddenly_  
_Has begun."_

When he finished, Erik looked down at the sleeping girl. She was so beautiful, like an angel. Without thinking, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers with a touch lighter than a butterfly. Katja stirred ever so slightly, and for a moment, he thought he saw her smile. But no, of course she wouldn't have smiled. No one could enjoy a kiss from a monster.

Suddenly it hit him. He had kissed her! Realizing what he had done, Erik leaped up and ran out of the room, his head was spinning with that stolen kiss. He had absolutely no right to do that! Oh God, what had he done?

* * *

_German Translations_

**_Sing ein Leid. Das werede mir glücklich machen.- Sing a song. That will make me happy._**


	17. Chapter 17

Katja wondered why Erik was still in his room. He hadn't been out since the night before when he comforted her. Was he back to sulking again? But why?

She sat at the piano and began practicing again. Hopefully this time it would draw him out. Katja allowed herself to get absorbed in the music. It was actually far easier than she ever expected. No wonder Erik had this happen all the time to him.

Suddenly a hand fell on her shoulder. Katja yelped in surprise. "Es tut mir Leid," he murmured. "Would you like me to join you?"

"Ja, bitte."

He sat next to her, his fingers flying across the keys. Her own playing was clumsy and just plain awful in comparison, but he didn't seem to take any notice. Eventually Katja quit and just listened to Erik play, her head resting on his shoulder.

Erik hesitantly put his arm around her waist. "That song you played, will you play it again for me?"

Her eyes locked with his for a brief moment. "Ja," she whispered before beginning to play the melody.

"Are there words?" he asked when she finished. Katja nodded. "Will you sing?"

"_There is a castle on a cloud,  
I like to go there in my sleep,  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep,  
Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a room that's full of toys,_  
_There are a hundred boys and girls,_  
_Nobody shouts or talks too loud,_  
_Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a lady all in white,_  
_Holds me and sings a lullaby,_  
_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,_  
_She says, "I love you very much."_

_I know a place where no one's lost,_  
_I know a place where no one cries,_  
_Crying at all is not allowed,_  
_Not in my castle on a cloud."_

Her voice was soft and untrained, but clear and pure. It wasn't strong enough to be of performing quality, but it was still angelic. "That was beautiful," he told her.

"Mein Vater taught it to me," she whispered. "Before his wife told him that I wasn't allowed to learn anymore music."

"Why didn't she want you to learn it?"

"Because," Katja sighed. "She thought it was a waste of time. She wanted me to do something useful like cleaning, cooking, or sewing. Things she said I'd actually need to know. "

"I've never understood why people deny their children music, especially when it's easily accessible. If your father knew how to play, I see no reason why he couldn't have taught you."

Katja shrugged. "She wanted me to know how to run a household, for when I was married." She suddenly felt a wave of emotion. Leaving a bewildered Erik behind, she ran into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Erik wrapped his arms tightly around her shuddering body as she buried her face in his shirt. It had been the fourth time in as many nights that she had woken up screaming. "I'm sorry," she murmured into his chest. "You never get a chance to sleep with all my nightmares."

"I've never needed that much sleep," he replied, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded. "Just don't leave."

He rubbed her back gently. "Did you want to talk about them? It might help."

Katja began to cry again. "He ruined me Erik."

"Just because he raped you doesn't mean you're ruined," he murmured.

"You don't understand," she moaned, wrapping her arms tightly around her stomach. "He did things to me that he could never do to you."

The movement wasn't lost on Erik. When Katja had her nightmares, she would always beg for someone to not do something, then she would scream, and when she woke up, her arms would go to her stomach. It suddenly clicked. She was reliving something over and over again. "What did he do to you?" Erik asked softly.

"He ruined me," she repeated with a sob. "After what he did, I can never go home. I can't face my family. I won't be able to have a normal life. Even if I wanted to, I can't because of him. He took it all away from me."

"What did Javert do to you?" Erik pressed. It was time to try Nadir's technique of prying. "What was so bad that you seem to think you can't go home to your family?"

Her blue eyes filled with such sadness that Erik was afraid if he looked into them too long, his heart would break. "He poisoned me," she whispered.

"Poisoned you?" he repeated.

"I can't…If I ever go back, I'll be expected to get married, but I won't be able to."

Erik was still slightly confused on where this was going. "Why not?"

Her voice was barely audible when she finally spoke. "Because when you're married, you're expected to have children."

His eyes widened, finally understanding. "Katja….I… I don't know what to say."

"It could have been a year, it could have been three, but I had been trapped there for God knows how long when I started getting sick. It was nearly a month before he figured out what was wrong with me," Katja sobbed. "Javert had gotten me pregnant. He was furious. He beat me like he never had before, then he had one of the other gypsies make him some sort of concoction. He forced me to drink it. It was some sort of poison. I had a miscarriage and the woman who gave him it said that it would never happen again."

"Katja…" Erik stared at her in disbelief. "Oh God…I just don't...I'm sorry."

She was crying again. "I'm ruined. No man will ever want me."

"I'm sure that's not true." She just shook her head violently. Erik swallowed hard. Katja needed something to comfort her but his words just weren't enough. He gently lifted her chin and closed the gap between their lips. "I know it's not true," he whispered when they broke apart.

"Erik…" she whispered breathlessly before throwing her arms around him and burying her face in chest.

* * *

_German Translations_

**_Es tut mir Leid-I'm sorry_**

**_Ja bitte- Yes please_**

**_Mein Vater-My father_**


	18. Chapter 18

"You did WHAT?!" Nadir demanded.

"Shush!" Erik hissed. "Keep it down!" He glanced over at Katja but thankfully she was still engrossed in her book. "You heard me."

"What on earth were you thinking Erik?!"

"This is why I don't tell you anything," he sighed. "You go and blow it out of proportion."

Nadir looked at him sternly. "Why did you kiss her?"

"She was crying and upset." He looked Katja's way once more but she hadn't even bothered to glance up. "She was having nightmares again. It turns out Javert poisoned her. She…" Erik sighed again. "Look, she…there was nothing I could say to help…it seemed like the best sol- …at the time…Oh for God's sake, I kissed her so what?!"

"Then what happened?"

Erik glared at him. "This isn't one of your interrogations Daroga. I will not be subjected to this." He turned on his heel and started to march away, but Nadir grabbed his shoulder.

"So what happened after you kissed her?"

"Nothing," Erik snapped.

"I mean, what happened? How did she react?"

The scowl he gave Nadir would have sent most men running, but the Persian didn't even flinch. "I'm warning you Nadir, you're trying my patience."

Nadir didn't even seem fazed. "Consider me warned. It couldn't have gone that badly. I mean, she's not cowering in her room. What's left of the Populaire is still standing."

He glanced back at Katja. The German girl was sitting in her favorite chair, her legs tucked beneath her as she read. Her blonde hair fell over one shoulder, like a golden waterfall. Something in the book amused her, causing her whole face to light up with her smile. Erik swallowed hard, shook his head, and turned back to Nadir. "I don't know exactly where we stand at the moment," he admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Nadir asked in disbelief.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Erik shouted. Katja looked up at his outburst, but Nadir just waved her away dismissively. Erik stormed out of the room, knocking over a nearby candelabra in the process, and made sure to slam the door shut behind him.

"Erik?" he heard Katja call softly. The doorknob started to turn, but stopped before the door was opened.

"I can handle this Fräuline," Nadir told her.

"But if he's upset…"

Nadir must have cut her off. "All the more reason for you not to go in there. Don't worry Katja; just go back to your book." The door opened and Nadir walked in. He crossed his arms and stared at Erik sternly. "Now was that really necessary?"

"Yes."

"Don't be childish Erik," Nadir said with a heavy sigh. "What's going on? What happened between you two?"

"Nothing!" Erik growled. "Alright?! She cried herself to sleep like she always does after a nightmare then in the morning she acted like nothing had changed! I don't have a clue what's going on between us! She kissed me back last night than pretended it didn't happen!"

The Persian seemed amused. "I thought you said you weren't getting attached to her," Nadir said with a smirk.

Erik shot him another dirty look. "I don't know if this is any better than rejection. At least if she refused me, I'd know where we stand. I have no clue what to do now!"

"Patience," his friend replied, "Is something you need to learn my friend. You can't rush things like this. That's part of the problem you had with Christine. You want it to move too fast. Give her time and you will get your answers."

"And what exactly am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Erik huffed.

"The same thing she's doing. Just stay calm and keep treating her the way you always have. Have you ever considered that maybe she's acting this way because she doesn't know how she feels? I mean consider everything that's happened to her. Katja is probably unsure of what she wants or how to handle this herself."

Erik sighed. "Maybe you're right." He stepped back into the music room, where Katja was waiting anxiously. She leaped up the moment Erik walked out. "I'm sorry," he apologized to her. "That outburst was uncalled for."

"Is everything okay?"

He looked into her blue eyes but could only find concern in them. "Yes," he said. "Everything's fine."

* * *

After Nadir left, Erik walked up to Katja. "I need to go out for a while."

"Oh." Katja wasn't about to say so, but she really didn't want him to go. She didn't like being alone. It was when the memories and the nightmares were the worst.

Erik started to head for the door, but paused and turned back around. "Would you like to come?" he asked suddenly. "I just need to pick up a couple things before the shops close for the evening."

"If it's no trouble" she replied, feigning indifference. He offered his hand to help her into the boat, which Katja quickly accepted, secretly glad to accompany him.

He led her upstairs through the ruins of the building. "Katja, you need to stay with me the whole time. Paris at night is a dangerous place, especially for an unaccompanied woman. You have to stay by my side."

"Of course," Katja agreed. "I don't know Paris; I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise simply because I'm afraid of getting lost."

As they reached the street, Katja instinctively grabbed Erik's hand. He glanced at her for a moment, obviously surprised. It only lasted a brief second before he wiped his expression of any emotion and guided her through the city.

Paris was a lovely place. Katja enjoyed being able to see the city for herself. The gypsies remained on the outskirts and she had been unconscious when Erik rescued her. She had grown up hearing stories about the beauty of the city, but she had always written them off as romantics, but now she realized they were right.

"Katja!" She looked up and realized she had let go of Erik's hand and had stopped to gawk. As her face flushed, Katja rushed to catch up with him. Erik's eyes glanced around them, watching for danger. Katja wondered if he was this jumpy everywhere or if this truly was a dangerous place.

It wasn't even dark yet. She could see a beautiful sunset just over the horizon. If Erik was worried about the things that prowl the night, it didn't really matter. They would be back home before nightfall.

She looked up and gasped when she realized she had fallen behind again. Only this time Erik was out of sight. Katja picked up her pace and looked around, frantically trying to find her guide. How had he gone so far so fast? Had he ducked into one of the shops for a moment?

Katja ran up the street, desperately searching for Erik. He was so adamant that she stay with him, how could he not notice she was gone? Darkness was falling much faster than she anticipated, and Katja was feeling more and more panicked. Erik warned her that Paris was dangerous. Was this his way of proving a point?

So focused on finding Erik, Katja didn't notice the man in front of her until she accidentally ran into him. "I'm so-…" She gasped in fear when she saw his face and began to back away. The man grabbed her arm and dragged her into a nearby alley. "Erik!" Katja started to scream but he clamped his hand over her mouth, muffling her cry.

He crushed his lips against hers, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth, his hand going to her breast and squeezing it roughly. "Well, well, well," the gypsy sneered when he broke away. "It looks like our lovely little bird never learned to fly far away from the nest."


	19. Chapter 19

Katja squirmed in his grasp, but just like when she was fifteen, she couldn't escape. The gypsy forced his tongue deeper into her mouth, his hand squeezing her breast with bruising force. She finally was able to tilt her head up and free her mouth long enough to call Erik's name.

As punishment for screaming, the gypsy hit her across the face, stunning her momentarily. When Katja was able to blink the spots from her eyes, he was looking at her rather smugly. "We've been looking everywhere for you, you know that?" he said, his hand leaving her breast, running down her hips, and going around her waist to her behind. "We were very upset when our favorite playmate went missing. You can't imagine how happy I am to know that we're going to have you back."

"No!" she cried. "You can't take me there! Not again!"

He smacked her again. "Shut up," he growled. "I'll do what I want with you. You're nothing but a filthy little whore, and now that Javert's out of the way, you're mine to do with as I please."

"Eri-"she started to scream, but the gypsy silenced her with his hand again.

"Make another sound and I'll fuck you so hard you'll never be able to walk again," he threatened. "Are we clear?"

She nodded and he removed his hand. "ERIK!" The gypsy struck her again, this time sending her sprawling into the street. He brought her to feet and threw her back against a wall. He began to push her skirts up as tears slid down her cheeks.

* * *

Erik froze when he thought he heard someone shout his name. It almost sounded like Katja, but she was right…His eyes grew wide when he realized she was no longer behind him. But she was just there a moment ago! Where had she gone? What if that was her screaming? "Katja?" he called, looking around frantically. When he didn't get an answer, Erik took off sprinting in the direction he thought he heard his name coming from.

His feet pounded against the cobblestone street as he ran. Erik had promised her that no one would ever hurt her again, and he meant it. If someone so much as ruffled her blonde hair, he would never be able to forgive himself. If anyone dared to lay a hand on her, Erik would make them pay dearly.

Suddenly he heard his name again. It was louder this time, and full of terror. Erik stopped at a side alley and was outraged at the sight before him. Katja was pinned against a wall, her skirts up around her waist, as the man ran his hand up her thigh. She was crying silently, and Erik felt a surge of murderous rage.

Katja cried out as Erik dragged the man away from her. When Erik realized the man was a gypsy, any mercy he would have considered giving him evaporated. Erik punched the man with every ounce of strength he had. There was a crack and blood began to spurt everywhere as the gypsy's nose broke, but Erik didn't stop. He hit the gypsy over and over; words unable to describe the wrath Erik wanted him to feel for hurting Katja.

He didn't stop until the gypsy fell at his feet, little more than a bloody mess. Looking down, Erik realized that both his shirt and hand were stained red. Katja was sobbing uncontrollably. Erik wanted to hold her but getting her covered in blood was probably the worst thing he could do for her at the moment.

Erik stepped closer. "Katja?" Her eyes stared at something behind him, her whole body shaking. "Katja, we have to go." She still didn't even look at him. "Katja!" When he still didn't get an answer, Erik had to come up with another solution. "Put your arms around my neck." She woodenly obeyed, more like a puppet being controlled by a puppeteer than a human being. He scooped her up and took off running for the safety of the opera house.

She whimpered as he placed her in the gondola, reluctantly releasing her hold on him. Erik propelled them across the lake as quick as he could. When they were back at the lair, he picked her back up and carried her back to her room, setting her down gently on her bed.

"Katja…" Erik swallowed hard. He couldn't believe that he had let this happen. If only he had been paying better attention. "Did…he…?" She shook her head, the only response he had gotten out of her. Erik let out a sigh of relief; at least the man hadn't gotten that far. "Oh God, I'm so sorry Katja. I thought you were right behind me. He shouldn't have been able to get near you."

Realizing they both had blood all over themselves, Erik left her for a moment to change his shirt and wash the blood from his skin. When he returned, Katja was still sitting in the same spot, her arms wrapped around herself. She seemed to be in shock.

He undid the laces of her dress and helped her out of it until she was in just her corset and shift. The memory of his dream flashed through his mind, but Erik forced it away. Now was not time for him to be thinking things like that. He grabbed a nightgown out of her wardrobe and pulled it over her head. Katja remained limp, like a rag doll. Erik could tell he could do almost anything to her at the moment, and she wouldn't fight him.

Erik gently touched her cheek. "Katja, you're safe with me now. They don't know where you are. I won't allow them near you again. I swear."

Finally Katja slowly made eye contact with him. "It was his fault…"

"What was his fault?" Erik asked softly, caressing her tear stained cheek.

"Javert wouldn't have found me if it weren't for him." She pressed her face into his shoulder as Erik held her tightly. "He and another boy, they found me in the woods. They were going…going to…molest me when Javert found us. He took me because he wanted to do it himself."

Katja was quickly dissolving into hysterics. Erik's shirt was quickly becoming soaked with her tears. "It's okay," he murmured into her ear. "He can't hurt you now."

He stood and fetched some laudanum. Erik poured a spoonful for her and offered it to her. Her blue eyes watched him uncertainly. "It'll help," he whispered. "I promise it'll help." Katja hesitated before slowly drinking it. Her eyes began to drift shut as she leaned against Erik's chest. He held her until she was fully asleep. Erik stood to go, but her fingers were entwined with his. Sitting back down next to her, he realized she had been holding his hand and he hadn't even noticed.


	20. Chapter 20

"What the hell happened to you?" Garridan asked when a bloody and bruised Cato stumbled back into the gypsy camp. "I mean, really, I thought your face was ugly before."

Cato glared at his brother. "You're hilarious," he snapped, tilting his head forward and pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "I think the bastard broke my nose."

"What happened though? You look like she used to after Javert beat the crap out of her." Garridan sighed. "He never did know how to handle her. What a waste. He treated her like a punching bag instead of using her to her fullest potential."

"I found her," Cato said suddenly. "She was in an alley in the city."

"You _WHAT?!"_ Garridan shouted. "You found her and you just let her walk away? Do you know how much she's worth? Do you know what we could do with her?"

"It wasn't my intention," Cato replied bitterly. "There was another man with her."

"So then he was the one who colored you black and blue?"

"Apparently he didn't want to give the whore up, not that I blame him. But now we know she's still here. We can find her and bring her back and put her to use."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Garridan asked skeptically. "Do you know how big Paris is? The city is massive. There are millions of people here. It had to be pure chance that you found her at all. And the only reason we've stayed as long as we have is that the others are still trying to find the bastard that killed Javert. They might stand a chance if the police were involved, but one: having the police here too much wouldn't be good for us, seeing as Javert didn't always listen to their rules, and two: they thought it was just a suicide. But Javert would never have let her just go."

"I have a gut feeling that it's the same person," Cato explained. "If we find her, we find Javert's killer. After all, why would you just let a pretty thing like that just walk out? "

"That still doesn't solve the problem of the sheer size of the city."

"But the man who was there wore a white mask on half his face. That's not common. Somebody somewhere knows something about him. And we can use that to find him, and therefore find her."

* * *

Katja woke with a start. She sat up and instantly turned, not surprised to see Erik beside her. His arms came around her, pulling her close. Being in his embrace instantly comforted her. "Did I…?" she started to ask, realizing that her cheeks were wet.

He nodded. "Yes, you were screaming again."

"Did I wake you again?" she asked, seeing his disheveled appearance and wrinkled shirt.

"I told you before, I don't need that much sleep," Erik replied gently. "It's more important for me to know you're alright than sleep." He cupped her cheek. "This nightmare was different, wasn't it?" She looked away. Was she really that easy to read? He rubbed the tears away with his thumb, waiting patiently for an answer. "It was him this time wasn't it? The gypsy in the alley?"

She finally nodded. "Yes," Katja admitted quietly, but that wasn't the whole story. For a moment, her eyes flitted up to meet his gaze, but she didn't hold it long. Katja wasn't about to tell him, but Erik himself had frightened her last night. When he saved her, she was afraid that he was going to beat the man to death. Maybe he had, she didn't really know. But she had been scared that Erik wouldn't be able to control himself, and wind up hurting her. Perhaps she shouldn't have doubted him, but that half-crazed look in his eyes had been enough to terrify her almost as much as the reappearance gypsy.

Erik seemed to sense that the nightmare wasn't the only thing bothering her. "Is there something else?"

"No," Katja lied with a shake of her head. Erik hadn't hurt her. There was no reason she couldn't trust him. He was still the (almost) perfect gentleman that he had always been towards her.

He opened his mouth like he was going to press the issue further, but seemed to change his mind. Luckily Katja's stomach chose this moment to grow, ending the awkward silence before it had a chance to begin. "Sounds like you're hungry," Erik said with a chuckle. "Get dressed, I'll prepare some breakfast."

Once he was gone, Katja pulled off her nightgown and changed into a dark blue dress. She didn't remember putting on the nightgown last night, but then again, she didn't really remember much of what happened after Erik saved her. Everything was more or less a blacked-out blur. It was something that used to happen to her when Javert raped her. She would just shut down until the pain was over. It was the only way she had been able to cope.

As she brushed her hair, Katja caught a glance of her reflection in the mirror. Her hand went to her cheek, where an ugly bruise that was forming from the gypsy hitting her the night before. Tears welled up in her eyes. She had finally healed from Javert only to get beaten and bruised all over again.

"Katja?" Erik called. She made her way to the kitchen, where Erik had set up a plate full of pastries and fruit for her. He gently tilted her face up so that her gaze was locked with his. Instantly he saw the tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" She buried her face in his shirt, allowing the tears to fall. He instantly pulled her into a soothing hug. Katja closed her eyes and let him hold her.

Erik was safety and security. Erik was warmth and comfort. Erik was caring and compassionate. Erik was patient and kind. Erik was…Erik was everything she ever really wanted Katja realized. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. His hands came up to her cheeks, gently pulling her closer, as her hands ran up his chest. This felt inexplicably right. For the first time in a very long time, Katja felt like her life had meaning.

Her fingers reached the buttons of his shirt, but Erik suddenly grabbed her hands, pulled them away, and then backed away from her. Katja could see his chest rising and falling rapidly, desire burning in his eyes, which made her wonder what she had done wrong. "I don't want you to do something you'll regret," he said softly before walking away.


	21. Chapter 21

"Erik?" Katja cried. The doorknob rattled as she attempted to get into his bedroom, but he had locked the door. He knew it was cowardly, but Erik just couldn't face her right now. "Erik, open the door!" she pleaded. "Say something Erik!" she began to shouted, banging on the door.

Suddenly the door swung open. Katja threw herself into his arms, kissing him passionately. Erik started to give in, but twisted away. "Erik, I need you."

"I…I can't…I won't…not to you," he stammered.

"But I want you to," she whispered. "I want you as much as you want me."

No one had ever looked at him that way before, or ever expressed any desire to be near him. Yet as Erik looked in her eyes, there was most definitely lust burning in the blue orbs, no doubt mirroring his own. Erik had always been a predator in the opera house, but now, he was the prey. "No," he protested. "I _will_ _not_ take advantage of you."

"Please." She grabbed his hand and brought it to the buttons of her dress. When he stepped backwards, Katja undid them herself and let the dress fall into a mess of fabric on the floor. Their lips met again, shattering what was left of Erik's self-control.

He allowed her to undo the buttons of his shirt before he untied the laces of her corset. Erik tossed it aside, as Katja walked backwards, pulling him with her until the two tumbled onto the bed. She moaned as he gently cupped her breast with his hand and brushed his thumb against her pink nipple. "Oh, Erik," she moaned.

Her fingers moved to the waistband of his trousers, fumbling with the button. After his pants were off, he laid over her, kissing her tenderly as she moaned. Erik placed a trail of kisses from her lips, down her neck, to one of her soft mounds and…

"Erik?" He whirled around and saw Katja watching him from the kitchen doorway, confusion in her eyes. "Erik, what's wrong?"

"You're upset and scared, now is not the time for you to be making decisions like that," he replied gently. "Besides, men have always taken advantage of you, and I refuse to do that to you. And for that exact reason, I am going to ask you to please leave me alone for a while."

"But…"

"Katja," he said softly. She immediately fell silent. "You cannot possibly imagine what you do to me, how you make me feel." Erik swallowed hard, before continuing with, "What you make me want. And that is exactly why I need you to leave me alone."

She stared at him; her blue eyes seemed to pierce his soul. "But Erik…"

"Please Katja," Erik begged. "Just do as I ask." When she lowered her head in agreement, Erik locked himself in his bedroom.

He buried his face in his hands, taking deep, shuddering breaths. Why did she do this to him? Erik wanted her so badly, more so than he had anyone ever before, more than Christine even. It had taken all of his willpower to leave her standing there in the kitchen. If he had stayed in there one second more, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself.

When he rescued Katja, he had no idea that having her around would be this big of an issue. Erik had been so focused on Christine that he hadn't even considered what having such a beautiful girl around would do to him. Katja awakened something in him that made him feel things he had never felt before.

Not to mention the dreams he had been having. He had no right to be thinking those kinds of things about Katja, no right to imagine her like that. Erik knew that Katja had never been treated with any sort of dignity, and he was doing everything in his power to give her some. But if he kept seeing her in various states of undress in his mind…no, it just couldn't continue to happen.

* * *

_She vomited violently, before beginning to sob. She felt so…so violated, so dirty, and used. It had hurt so badly, how one could consider it an act of love was beyond her. He ignored her screams and made her bleed. "Let me go home," she cried, wrapping her arms around her breasts in an attempt to hide her body from him. "You got what you want."_

_Javert just laughed cruelly. "Do you really think I'm going to let you just skip out of here to the police? No my dear, I'm glad to say we're just beginning to become acquainted."_

"_No!" she screamed. "Please, let me go!"_

"_Katja?" a voice called. Katja instantly recognized the voice as her father's. She immediately rushed to the door of the cage and was about to scream for help, but Javert's arm wrapped around her waist, the other one clamped over her mouth to muffle her cry. He grabbed a spare piece of fabric and used it to gag her, then tied her up as she struggled to escape. "Katja!"_

_He left her in a crumpled heap on the floor. "Can I help you Monsieur?" she heard Javert ask._

"_My daughter's missing! She was coming here!" Her father's voice was panicked. "Where is she? Where is Katja?"_

"_No one has been here for several hours. The fair closed at sundown."_

"_She was coming here!" her father protested. "She wanted to see the fair! For God's sake, she's only fifteen!" Katja tried to scream for her father, but the gag muffled the sound. Tears slid down her cheeks as she fought to be able to move. All she needed to do was get his attention._

"_I'm sorry Monsieur," Javert replied. "But I have seen no one. But if I do find her, I'll make sure to let her know she's missed."_

_Minutes later, Javert came back into the tent. He pulled the gag out of her mouth. "Vati!" she screamed. "Vati hilf mir!" When she didn't get a response, she broke down and began to sob. She had been so close to rescue._

* * *

Katja woke with a cry. The entire room shook from the thunder. She had always had a fear of thunderstorms. When Erik didn't appear like he always did after she had a nightmare, Katja poked her head out the door. To her surprise, the house seemed empty.

A few minutes later, Erik walked back inside and into his room. He was drenched like he had been outside in the storm. Thunder boomed again, making Katja cringe in fear. She ran into Erik's room.

He had changed into dry clothes and just climbed into bed when she burst in. Erik sat up instantly. "Katja, what is it?"

The room shook again and Katja crawled into bed beside him. "Hold me," she begged. "Please. I…I can't stand thunder."

"It's just a little rain," he cooed. "It can't hurt you." She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes and listened to him hum until she fell asleep.

* * *

_German Translations_

**_Vati-Papa_**

**_Hilf mir-Help me_**


	22. Chapter 22

_"__Vati__!" Katja screamed, grabbing the bars of the cage. "__Vati hilf mir__!" Tears slid down her face as she continued to shout for her father who was long gone. "__Ich__ bin __hier__! __Hilf __mir__!"_

"_Katja!" a male voice called back._

_The thought he actually heard her filled Katja with hope. "__Hilf __mir__!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "Ich bin hier!"_

"_Katja!" The voice was much closer this time. In a moment he would find her._

_She turned to Javert and smiled smugly. "__Er __kommt __jezt__!"_

_Javert grabbed her so they were facing the door of the cage and pressed a blade to her throat. "Speak again and you die," he hissed in her ear. "Understand?" She whimpered and nodded as much as the knife allowed._

_Suddenly there was a grunt from Javert and the cold metal was gone from her neck. When she turned around, her eyes widened when she saw him hanging suspended in the middle of the cage, a noose tight around his neck, a man behind him, clearly the killer. His face was obscured by the shadows so Katja couldn't see him. _

_The man standing behind the dead gypsy stepped closer. Katja fearfully backed up until she was against the bars of the cage. When the light from the moon that leaked in through the open tent flap hit his face, illuminating the stark white mask on his face, she threw herself in his arms. "Erik!" she cried in relief. "Oh thank God it's you!"_

_He pulled her against him and kissed her passionately. "Are you okay?" he asked when they finally broke apart. _

"_I am now that you're here," she replied. "Oh Erik, I thought you'd never come."_

_Brushing a stray hair out of her face, he smiled softly. "Of course I would. I will always come for you, my love."_

_Katja gently caressed his perfect, unmasked cheek, then placed a gentle kiss on the white porcelain that covered the other. "Ich liebe dich Erik."_

_Erik scooped her up and carried out of the tent, away from the gypsies and into the night. His black horse awaited them. He helped her on then sat behind her, his arm around her waist in a protective embrace. "I love you too," he whispered into her ear before giving the horse a gentle nudge , spurring them forward into the night._

* * *

"Hmmm?"

She opened her eyes, wakened by the rumble of Erik's chest. Katja looked to him. "What?" she asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You were saying my name. I was asking what you wanted."

"Oh," she murmured. "Was I? I didn't mean to. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Did you need something Katja?"

"No," she replied. "I guess I was just talking in my sleep. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Don't be sorry."

When she realized how quiet the lair was, Katja turned to Erik. "Is the storm over now?"

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Yes it is. Go back to sleep. It's not quite morning yet. There's no reason for you to be up this early."

"You too," she said softly. Katja nestled closer, her head resting over his heart, her hand on his chest. Erik began to sing softly and stroked her hair until her eyes drifted shut and she fell back asleep.

* * *

Erik listened to Katja's soft breathing as she slept in his arms. Every so often she would whimper or call out for her father or brother. He wondered how hard it really was for her. Whenever he brought up her family, she would insist she could never see them again. But even he, on very rare occasions, wanted to see his family, wondering if it was possible to right the wrongs between them. Katja had obviously been close with hers, it had to be killing her not to see them.

Katja sat up suddenly, screaming for her father. Erik pulled her against his chest, trying to comfort her. "He was so close," she moaned. "He was just outside."

"Who was?" he asked. "Where was he?"

"I could hear him! He was just outside the tent! Javert was talking to him, telling him that I wasn't there! He was so close then he left!"

He shushed her gently. "Who was there Katja?"

"Mein Vater," she cried. "He was there! I could hear him! He was looking for me Erik! He was looking for me, but Javert sent him away. I tried to scream, I tried to tell him I was there but I couldn't. Erik, it was right after Javert took me. If he had only found me…" Erik pressed his lips to her temple, trying to soothe her. "Oh God, if he had found me, it would have never happened."

"Shhh," he cooed. "It's all over. You're safe now. That's all that matters. No one can hurt you here."

"I want to go home," she sobbed. She sounded like a lost child. "Erik, I want to go home."

Cradling her against him, Erik rubbed her back and rocked her gently. As much as he didn't want to lose her, he had promised her that he would let her leave if she ever asked. "If that's what you wish," he replied softly. "I'll make sure it happens."

Eventually her sobs slowed and Katja grew quiet in his arms, her chest rising and falling slowly. Erik placed a kiss on her forehead before laying her back down to let her sleep for a while longer. He wondered what was going to happen now. Katja wanted to return home, not that Erik blamed her. He would accompany her of course, to make sure she safe, but then what? There was no way he could return here without her, there was no way he could return to his life of solitude after she was gone. But he couldn't stay in Germany with her. Katja had a life, a family waiting for her. Erik had nothing there, no house, no connections, he didn't even speak the language. Besides, when she was with them, she wouldn't need him anymore. But the big question was would he be able to let her go?

* * *

_German Translations_

**_Vati hilf __mir!-Papa help me!_**

**_Ich bin hier!-I am here!_**

**_Er __kommt __jezt!-He's coming now_**

**_Ich liebe dich-I love you_**


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello lovely readers! Just so you know, I mentioned Erik's opera in this chapter and therefore had to do some guesstimating on when _Don Juan _would have been performed. After all, sets have to be constructed, costumes have to be sewn, lines need to be learned, rehearsals have to happen, Prima Donnas have to be begged by their fiancés and managers to perform. Based on what I know about producing shows (which, to be honest, is only high school productions, not anything on a professional level) it takes two to three months to get a show performance-worthy. Since Erik gave them _Don Juan_ on New Years, that would put the performance around February or March. Read and Review!_

_~nibblesfan_

* * *

"What happened to you Fräuline?" Nadir asked with concern the moment he saw Katja's bruised cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Nadir, you've only walked in the door. Leave her be for the moment," Erik snapped. "Besides, I didn't ask you to come here to interrogate Katja."

"It's fine Erik," Katja interrupted. She took his hand and squeezed it gently trying to assure him. Much to her surprise, pain flashed across his face. Katja immediately pulled his black leather glove off. His knuckles were black and blue, injured from hitting the gypsy. Because he always seemed to have the gloves on, she hadn't noticed before. "Oh Himmel," she gasped.

The Persian's gaze traveled from Erik's hand back up to her face. "It's not what you think Daroga," Erik snarled, pulling his glove back on. It was obvious that Nadir had incorrectly put two and two together. "I would _never_ hurt her."

"A man attacked me on the street," Katja explained, leaping to Erik's defense. "Erik saved me again. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"I see he obviously lost his temper," Nadir said, his voice full of disapproval.

"She was attacked!" Erik shouted. "Of course I lost my temper! Don't tell me that you wouldn't have done the same thing at the time!"

Nadir didn't even blink at Erik's outburst. "I never said I wouldn't. I was just noting the fact that you did. And you do tend to get violent when you lose your temper as you're doing now."

Erik growled, but Katja put her hand on his shoulder and sent him a pleading look. He exhaled slowly and took a step back. She wondered what would have happened if she hadn't been here. But as she realized, Nadir and Erik had been driving each other crazy for a lot longer than she had known either of them. "How did you two meet?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Years ago I got restless," Erik started. "I left Paris to travel for a while, and eventually wound up in Persia. The Shah learned I had a talent for architecture and illusions and hired me to construct a palace for him. Because he didn't trust me, it was Nadir's job to spy on me. We developed a friendship and when the Shah decided I knew too much and ordered my death, Nadir helped me fake my death and escape the country. I returned to Paris and to the opera house."

"But Persia is so far away," Katja replied. "How did you wind up in France Herr Kahn? And how did you find Erik again?"

"The Shah never quite believed that Erik was dead," Nadir explained. "He knew that we had become friends and as a result, he no longer trusted me. I left the country before I met the same fate that was supposed to befall Erik. Erik's stories of France, Paris especially, had intrigued me, and since I now needed a place to go, it seemed as good a place as any. Once I was settled in, I decided to see what was so appealing about opera, since Erik had been so obsessed with it. When I started hearing rumors of an opera ghost, it sounded a lot like Erik and his tricks so I started looking into it. After investigating for a while, I wound up finding him."

"And I still haven't been able to get rid of you," Erik replied sullenly, making Katja giggle.

"It sounds like you two have been at this for a long time."

"Probably for about as long as you've been alive," Nadir said with a smile. Suddenly he looked Katja over again. "Just how old are you Fräuline?"

"I…I don't know," Katja stuttered. "I…I was fifteen when they took me."

"Fifteen?" Erik repeated. His whole body grew tense, his voice shook with anger. "_Fifteen?!_ How could anyone do what they did to someone that young?!"

"Erik…" Nadir said warningly before turning back to Katja. "And when exactly was that?"

Katja closed her eyes and thought about it for a minute. "March second," she replied. She hesitated for a moment more before continuing with, "Eighteen eighty-two."

Nadir and Erik exchanged a glance. "Wasn't that the same night of…?"

"Yes it was," Erik suddenly snapped, cutting him off.

"The same night as what?" she asked.

Erik shot Nadir a dirty look. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" the Persian asked in disbelief.

"Yes, nothing. Katja, could you please excuse us for a while. Nadir and I need to speak in private for a little while."

She knew she was being dismissed. Katja couldn't believe that Erik had addressed her so coldly. Whatever Nadir was going to say obviously angered him. For a moment she was going to argue, but she didn't want to upset Erik further and instead did as he asked and went into her room. She wondered what was going on. He never had been this way with her before. Whatever Nadir was going to say, Erik didn't want her to know.

* * *

"What was that about?" Nadir asked once Katja was gone.

"I haven't told her," Erik growled. "She doesn't know about what I did to Buquet and Piangi, she doesn't know about _Don Juan_, De Chagny, any of that. She only knows there was a fire years ago and I intend to keep it that way."

"Katja has no idea?" Nadir asked in disbelief. "You haven't told her?"

"That's what I said," Erik said with a glare. "Is it wrong for me to want _one person_ to think I'm decent, who doesn't think I'm a monster? A person who can accept me for me? Not judge me for something I did. I can't change the past or what I did, but I can try to shield it from her."

"So what happens when she decides to ask or hears a rumor?"

All the rage seemed to drain out of Erik with that one question. "I don't have to worry about that. She won't get the chance," he sighed. "She's leaving."

"She's what?!"

"Last night, she asked me to take her home. I promised her if she ever asked I would take her, and I am a man of my word."

"Have I ever mentioned you have the oddest set of morals I have ever come across?"

Erik ignored the remark. "That's why I asked you here. I need you to help me arrange travel for us across the border."

"Because the mask is still suspicious," Nadir guessed. "It's been five years and you still can't go out in daylight because all of Paris still remembers the Opera Ghost."

"I'll provide all necessary funds of course, but we'll need train tickets, papers, everything," Erik informed him. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"What if I decide not to help?"

"We need them as soon as possible," Erik continued as though Nadir hadn't spoken. "I don't want her to feel trapped here any longer than necessary." He let out a sigh. "I'm sure she can't wait to leave. Nobody ever wants to stay with a monster."

Nadir sighed. "I'll see what I can do for you."

After his friend left, Erik sat heavily in a nearby armchair with a frustrated sigh. Suddenly Katja's door flew open. She was on the other side, staring at him with her eyes open wide. "Was haben Sie gemacht?" she asked in German, but he could tell by her tone that she was upset.

"I don't understand what you asked," he replied. "What's wrong?"

"Buquet, Piangi, De Chagny, who are they?" she started, her eyes burning with an unspoken accusation. His heart stopped when he realized she had been listening in on his conversation with Nadir. "Erik, _what did you do_?"

* * *

_German Translations_

**_Oh Himmel-Oh heavens_**

**_Was haben Sie gemacht?-What have you done?_**


	24. Chapter 24

Katja stared at Erik, demanding answers. The day she met Nadir, Erik had admitted to doing awful things, enough for the Persian man to want to keep constant watch over him. Erik avoided telling her anything at the time and she had allowed the issue to drop, but now Katja needed to know.

"What did you do?" she asked again. "Tell me!" Erik remained silent; he wouldn't even look at her. She could feel tears forming in her eyes as a realization hit her. "Oh my God, the fire upstairs…that was you wasn't it? You said it was an accident! You lied to me!"

"No," Erik whispered. His voice grew louder as he started to lose control of his temper. "I never lied to you. I never once said that it was an accident! You jumped to that conclusion yourself!"

"So you did do it," she gasped, her hand going to her mouth in shock. Katja couldn't help but hope he would deny it.

"I told you that I had done terrible things," he snapped, confirming her worst fears. "Don't act so surprised."

"Oh God, why? Why would you do that? And who's Buquet? Piangi? De Chagny? What did you do to them?" Tears slid down her cheeks. "Did you kill them?"

Erik motioned for her to sit down. She refused to give in. "Katja," he said softly. "Let me explain." She watched him cautiously for a moment before slowly obeying and taking a seat. He sat in the chair across from her and reached out to take her hand but she pulled away. Erik sighed before he began to tell her more about his past.

"I never once lied to you. I…just never told you everything," Erik started. "I had been hiding down here, under the opera house ever since I escaped the gypsies and had always just taken what I needed from upstairs. The entire building is laced with secret passages that only I knew how to navigate, so I could come and go as I pleased, totally unseen. Whenever anyone lost something, or heard inexplicable footsteps they blamed it on a ghost, which they nicknamed the Phantom of the Opera."

"After a while, I used that title to begin leaving notes to the managers. I was the unseen ghost that influenced shows. If something wasn't right, I brought it to their attention. If they didn't obey then there were small accidents. A costume would get torn, a piece of scenery would be ruined, or props would disappear, sometimes repeatedly until the situation was corrected. If someone wasn't worthy of performing, they didn't keep their job long."

"When I returned from Persia, a little orphan girl had just arrived to live in the ballet dormitories. One night I heard her crying in the chapel. Her recently deceased father had promised her an Angel of Music would come to her to teach her to become a singer. She was alone and friendless so I became her angel. I hid in the passages and taught her to sing. At first all I wanted to do was help someone. As she grew up, I tried to help her career flourish and needed a creative way to make it happen."

Katja remained silent, wondering where all this was going as Erik continued his story. "The lead soprano at the time, La Carlotta, was one who fell under the category of someone who didn't deserve her position. She couldn't sing to save her life. I asked repeatedly to have her removed but she was the only issue on which I received any opposition from the manager. There just wasn't anyone to replace her at the time."

"As time went on though, the girl I was training blossomed into someone worthy to be Prima Donna. I decided that she would take over and La Carlotta would finally leave. Unfortunately the manager also chose this time to announce his retirement, and he left my opera house in the hands of two incompetent idiots who knew nothing about music and refused to believe in the Opera Ghost. I chose this time to act, and dropped a piece of scenery on La Carlotta and sent her packing."

"Out of options, the new managers were forced into allowing the girl I was training to take her place. She exceeded expectations, including my own. She was born to perform. Unfortunately for me, I had two new problems. La Carlotta returned, demanding her position back. Also the new patron, the Vicomte de Chagny, was an old childhood sweetheart of the girl I was training and he wanted her back." Erik let out a heavy sigh. "But I didn't want to let her go. I had fallen in love with her."

"I was going to fight for her heart, no matter the cost. But when I finally revealed myself to her, she pulled of my mask and was terrified by my face. To make matters worse, the managers had reinstated Carlotta as the lead, undermining everything I had worked for. At the first performance I laced Carlotta's throat spray with a concoction that would temporarily ruin her voice. A stagehand, Joseph Buquet, was trying to find me and finish off the Opera Ghost. He had been after me for a while, and had molested several ballerinas and I had had enough. I put a stop to it that night." Katja watched him with wide eyes. Erik just admitted to killing a man, but if this Buquet had really hurt other girls, than she couldn't blame Erik for what he did.

"The girl I was training thought it was my way of punishing her for rejecting me. She went running back to de Chagny and told him what a monster I was. I couldn't take the pain anymore and holed up in here to lick my wounds. Music helped, and I composed my opera, _Don Juan Triumphant,_ to help cope. By the New Year, I had an idea. _Don Juan_ was finished so I would have the managers perform it. I myself would take the lead and prove my love to her onstage."

"It was a simple enough plan but everything went all wrong. She pulled off my mask in front of all of Paris; she revealed my face. The entire police force was there, they were going to kill me. I needed a way out and fast. I panicked. The rope that supported the chandelier right there, so I cut it to cause a distraction so I could escape. I was desperate so I grabbed her and leaped through a trapdoor in the stage."

"I didn't find out until later that the lead tenor, Piangi, whom I had tied up and left in a closet so he wouldn't interrupt, had a heart condition and died. I hadn't planned on hurting him. I just needed him out of the way for a little bit. I didn't mean for him to die. I truly am sorry for his death and for those of anyone who had the misfortune to be under the chandelier when it fell."

She pressed her hands to her mouth and stared at Erik, unable to speak. "It was stupid, I know. But I didn't know what else to do. I brought her down here to try to make her see how badly I needed her. I needed her to see how much I loved her. But her fiancé, the Vicomte, followed us down. I couldn't lose her and threatened to kill him if that's what it took for us to be together. She agreed to stay with me to spare his life, but I knew she didn't love me. She never had and never would. I finally gave up and allowed them to leave. I couldn't hurt her anymore."

Katja had tears running down her cheeks. "Why?" she demanded. What could drive a man to such extremes as to kill for a woman he couldn't have.

Erik locked eyes with her for the first time since he started telling the story. She could see tears in his eyes as well. "I was desperate Katja. All my life I had been alone. No one wanted anything to do with the freak cursed with a monster's face. Even the woman who gave birth to me refused to allow me to call her mother. She said she had done nothing to deserve to be plagued by a demon. Was it so wrong to wants someone to love me?"

"Why was she so special?" Katja asked, her voice hollow.

"Because I had been her angel from the moment she arrived. She had trusted me so willingly with everything. I alone had been her friend and confidant. Only I knew her deepest secrets. I thought perhaps if she was so trusting of an angel, she could learn to love Erik. But I was wrong. Even she only saw the freak of nature that I am."

"What was her name?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"Tell me her name!" she screamed, bitter tears falling. "Who was the girl that was special enough that you were willing to kill for her?!"

He bowed his head. "Christine," he whispered. "Christine Daae."

"I can't believe you!" Katja cried. "I trusted you!"

"All I wanted was a normal life!" Erik shouted. "Is that so wrong? Every other man in this world has his chance to have a wife, someone who loves him and cares for him. Why couldn't I?" By now they were both crying tears of pain and anger. "I didn't choose this life. I didn't pick my face. If I had do you really think I would have chosen this hell?!"'

Katja stared at him for a moment more before running into her bedroom. She needed to be able to process everything. Burying her face in her pillow, she began to sob. Why did this hurt so much? Erik had told her a long time ago that he had an unforgivable past. Could it possibly be the fact that he loved another that was upsetting her so much?


	25. Chapter 25

Erik hadn't seen Katja in two days. She kept the door to her room shut tightly, and he couldn't bring himself to go in there to face her. What had he done? Telling her the truth had done nothing but alienated her from him.

He couldn't believe himself and what he had done. God, how pathetic he must seem to Katja. Finally he ripped open the drawer where he kept all his pictures of Christine. In a fit of rage, he tore each and every one of the drawings to shreds and threw them to the floor. Erik grabbed a nearby candle and dropped it on the pile of paper and watched it burn. That not being enough, he grabbed the diamond ring she had given him and flung it as hard as he could.

"Ouch!"

"What are you doing here?" Erik snapped as Nadir came around the corner, rubbing his head. He paused to pick up the ring, and Erik noticed a stack of papers in his hand.

The Persian threw the papers and the ring on the organ. "Fine, be that way. Next time I won't help you. Maybe if you weren't in such a foul mood all the time, people might actually learn to like you."

"Is this everything we'll need?" Erik demanded, thumbing through the documents.

"Yes," Nadir retorted. "What's got you so worked up?" He looked around the lair. "Where is your little German guest?"

"In her room," Erik replied bitterly.

"Oh Allah," his friend sighed, realizing something was wrong from Erik's tone of voice. "What did you do to upset her this time?" His gaze went to the diamond that was sitting forgotten on the organ. "Please don't tell me that you proposed in a desperate attempt to get her to stay."

"What did _I_ do?" Erik hissed. "You mean, what did _you_ do?"

Nadir rolled his eyes. "Okay then, what did I do?"

"That was Christine's," he said, gesturing to the ring as his only explanation.

"You told her about Christine, didn't you?" Nadir asked in disbelief. "What happened to never letting Katja find out?"

"She was listening at the door when you were talking about it!" Erik growled. "She heard you talking about it and demanded to know what I was hiding from her! Now I haven't been able to get her out of her room for the past two days. The one person who accepted me for me now thinks I'm a murderous beast!"

"Have you tried explaining the situation to her?"

"I can't!" Erik cried. "I can't go in there and face her! She's terrified of me! She thinks I'm a monster!" He sat at his organ and buried his face in hands. "And she's right!"

Nadir sighed. "Alright, I'll go talk to her, okay? Let's see if I can get her to realize that you're actually perfectly harmless."

"But I'm not," Erik moaned through his fingers. "I'm not, and now she knows it."

"Would you ever hurt her?" Nadir asked.

"No!" Erik shouted. "I would never!"

"Then you're perfectly harmless to her," Nadir reasoned. "You only hurt people when they are a direct threat to you or those you care about. All she needs is for someone to tell her that."

"Haven't you done enough damage?" Erik demanded. "This is all your fault!"

"Then let me try to help. Your train leaves for Germany the day after tomorrow. Do you really want things to end like this between you two?"

Erik gave a sigh of defeat and waved his hand dismissively. "Fine. You win. Go talk to her. See if you can fix anything."

* * *

Katja lay on her side, her back to the door, a pillow clutched to her chest. She just couldn't face Erik. She didn't know what to think of him right now because right now she just hurt. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Suddenly the door opened. She ignored Erik and kept staring straight ahead at the wall. "Gutan Tag Fräuline." Katja jumped, not expecting Nadir's heavy accent. But she didn't want to talk to him either. He knew fully well what Erik had done. How could he not have told her? "Erik tells me you're upset." She refused to answer, or even look at him, simply hugging the pillow tighter. "Why is that?"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she demanded, finally turning to face him.

"Tell you what?" Nadir asked as he sat next to her.

"What he did. You knew everything he did. Did you ever _once_ think it would be important for me to know that he killed people?"

"Didn't you already know?"

"No!" Katja cried.

"Erik told you that he killed Javert did he not?"

"Well, yes…" she answered hesitantly. "But that was different!"

Nadir simply looked at her with the same calm expression he always had whenever Erik had one of his outbursts. "Just how exactly?"

"Javert was cruel. He tortured people. He beat and whipped anyone who made him mad. He raped women, and not just me."

"Joseph Buquet was a drunk and molested four girls, and those are the ones that Erik knew about. He would spy on them through a hole in their changing room then strike the moment they were alone. That's not much different."

"But what about the others?"

"Erik doesn't kill unless he feels he absolutely has to. He didn't mean to kill Piangi or anyone else who was there that night. And the Vicomte de Chagny was allowed to go free completely unharmed. While Erik doesn't have the perfect past, he doesn't kill in cold blood."

"What about…?"

He shushed her. "Katja, has Erik ever done anything to hurt you?" She shook her head. "Has he ever tried to hurt you?"

"Well no," she admitted. "But…"

"Do you know who the safest people in the world are?" Nadir asked. She was starting to see why Erik got so frustrated by the Persian. His cool logic and calm demeanor made it very hard to stay upset, even when that's what you wanted.

Katja sighed and rolled her eyes. "Who?"

"The people Erik care about. He will do anything to keep them safe, even if it puts his own life in jeopardy. Erik will never intentionally hurt the ones he loves. If anyone else tries to hurt them, well, they've sealed their own fate. And you Fräuline, he cares about very much. I swear to Allah, God, or whatever deity you believe in, you are in absolutely no danger from him." Nadir stood and left, allowing her to dwell on his words.

* * *

Erik paced back and forth in his room. Katja still hadn't come out and Nadir had been gone for a long while. For all he knew, the Persian made the situation even worse, but he was too cowardly to go find out.

The train was going to leave the day after tomorrow and then she'd be out of his life. But Erik didn't want it to be over. He didn't want to lose her. But she wanted to go, and he learned a long time ago that when he fought for what he wanted, it hurt that much more when he lost it.

Suddenly a scream echoed through the lair. Erik's attention instantly snapped up, but he forced himself to stay put. Katja didn't want the comfort of a murderer. Instead of going to check on her, he climbed into bed. Maybe by some miracle, things would straighten themselves out by morning.

He put out the light and turned on his side, facing away from the door. Erik nearly jumped in surprise when mattress shifted. Katja crawled into his arms. There were tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Erik." She buried her face in his shirt. "I'm so, _so_ sorry Erik."

"It's okay," he cooed. "I should have told you everything from the moment you arrived. I shouldn't have kept that from you. You had a right to know."

"Hold me," she sobbed. Erik tightened his embrace, pulling her closer. He pressed his lips to the top of her head as she nestled closer still.


	26. Chapter 26

"So what the hell do we do now? We've looked everywhere!" Garridan snapped before downing the rest of his beer. "We've asked hundreds of people it seems like. I'm starting to wonder if you're making the whole thing up!"

"Why would I make it up?" Cato asked in disbelief. "What do I have to gain by lying?"

"I don't know," his brother admitted. "But if we don't find her soon, I think we're just going to have to give up."

"Look she wasn't far from here, maybe if we keep searching…."

"Then what?" Garridan demanded. "We've been searching for over a week now! I'm getting sick and tired of this ghost hunt."

"Hunting ghosts eh?" a man sitting down the bar said before taking a large gulp of his own drink. "I've had more than my share of run-ins with ghosts, phantoms, and spirits. One killed my brother almost six years ago down at the Opera Populaire. We was stagehands down there. He murdered Joseph and took off with one of them ballet girls. Set the whole place on fire."

"Seems like an awfully odd ghost," Cato commented. Garridan glared at his brother, not wanting to bother with this drunk.

"Twasn't really a ghost y'see," he continued. "A man lived underneath he place. Had a mask white as bone he wore on one side cause he had a face t'would frighten Lucifer himself."

"A white mask you say?" Garridan asked as his interested peaked. "Where did you say this man was?"

"The Opera Populaire," he replied. "Jus' down the street, 'round the corner."

"That's not far from where I found her," Cato whispered excitedly to his brother. "We found the bastard! Come on!"

* * *

"Do you have everything packed?" Erik asked Katja. She nodded. "Is there anything else you will need before tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't. I think I'm ready."

"Alright," he sighed. "Well I guess there's nothing left but wait for morning." An awkward silence descended on the lair. Erik didn't want her to go; he was willing to do anything to keep her here with him. And he wasn't entirely sure she wanted to go either.

"Erik, what if…" Her voice trailed off before she fully voiced her fears.

"What if what?" Erik questioned.

Katja focused her gaze on the floor. Erik put his arm around her, trying to comfort her, but instead got a rush of 'What-ifs'. "What if they reject me? What if they think I'm ruined? What if they forgot about me? What if they aren't even there?"

"If they do anything but welcome you with open arms, they aren't worthy to call themselves your family. You are not ruined, despite what you think," he replied firmly. "And I will help you find your family no matter how long we have to search."

"Oh Erik," Katja sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "What would I do without you?"

He smiled softly. "I'm sure you'd be just fine."

"No," she argued. "I'd be in a cage, still Javert's plaything. I'd be getting be getting beaten and raped and whipped every day if it weren't for you. I owe you everything."

"How is your back doing?" he asked, reminded of the cut Javert had given her.

"It doesn't bother me much anymore," she answered. "I think it's healed, but I don't know for sure. I can't see the whole cut, since it's, you know, on my back. Would you…?"

Erik nodded. She sat on the piano bench and lowered the bodice of her dress. He sat behind her and, with slightly shaking hands, undid the laces of her corset. An angry red scar stretched across her back, from shoulder to hip. Katja flinched slightly as Erik ran his finger along it. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It just tickles."

Without thinking, Erik gently kissed the top of the scar in apology. When Katja didn't oppose, he found himself kissing the sensitive spot on her neck where her pulse was beating. Her neck arched, revealing more of the creamy skin, and Erik could feel her heartbeat start to race.

Suddenly she gasped and her body went rigid in his arms. Erik realized that he had run his hand up her stomach and brushed against her breast. He pulled her dress up to cover her chest, too afraid of pushing further to bother with the corset, and backed away, guilt and shame overwhelming him. "Katja, oh God, Katja, I'm sorry."

Taking him completely by surprise, Katja spoke softly. "Don't stop."

"Wha…What?" he asked in disbelief. When he realized she was serious, he shook his head. "I can't. I shouldn't have done that."

"Has anyone ever shown you real love?" Erik refused to answer. "Because I know no one has ever shown me. I've been hurt so many times that I can't understand how people see that as love. But if anyone can prove it is love, it's you."

He shook his head. "I will not hurt you."

"I know you won't Erik," she whispered. "You told me you would never and I believe you. " She closed the gap between them. "Why can't we give each other the love we've both been denied?"

Erik watched her uncertainly for a few moments. Katja was leaving in the morning. Maybe this was what could convince her to stay with him. And he would be lying if he said he didn't want this. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, giving in. "Tell me if you want to stop," he growled in her ear, before picking her up and carrying her into his bedroom.

Katja could feel her heart racing as he placed her on the mattress. Erik seized her lips again, his hand running over her breasts. He paused long enough to undo the buttons of his shirt and toss it aside. Once his shirt was off, he turned his attention to her dress. Erik slid the fabric down her body. Katja arched her back and lifted her hips so that he could get it off.

She moaned as he gently cupped her breast. Erik leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth and suckled it to a hardened peak. His free hand ran down the silky skin of her stomach before reaching her most sensitive are. Katja gave another loud moan as his fingers experimentally touched her womanhood. When one of his fingers slipped inside of her, she squealed, not in pain, but in pleasure. Oh God, she had been touched like this so many times before, but it never felt good. It never felt right. It never felt like this.

He paused his ministrations to discard his trousers. Her breath caught when she saw how large he was, even bigger than Javert. Her fears began to return, but she did her best to fight them. Erik would never intentionally cause her pain. But Erik seemed to sense her hesitation. "We don't have to…"

"No, I want this," she replied. Erik hesitated for a few more moments, giving her time to change her mind. When she didn't, he eased himself into her, prepared for tears of pain or rejection. After allowing her some time to adjust, Erik began to thrust into her.

Katja began to move with him, matching him thrust for thrust. Pleasure she had never known consumed her, body, mind, and soul. Tension began to coil in her lower stomach, as their pace increased.

"Erik!" Katja screamed as she hit her release and she was hit with a wave of pleasure so unknown to her, she didn't think she could take it. After a few more thrusts, Erik cried out her name as he climaxed as well then collapsed on top of her. Katja traced the scars on his back as they both struggled to catch their breath. Erik rolled off of her and pulled her against him. "I think I love you," she murmured before falling asleep in his arms.

He stared at her in awe as she slept. No woman had ever given him so much, let alone confessed her love for him. Even in all his fantasies, Erik had never imagined her saying that she loved him, because even in his wildest dreams he thought it was impossible for anyone to love him. Now he knew he couldn't let her go. What was going to happen in the morning when it came time to leave?


	27. Chapter 27

Erik woke up from the greatest sleep he had ever had. Katja was curled up in his arms, her head tucked under his chin. Their bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. While Katja slept, he studied her. She was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but much to his dismay, it was going to all end later today unless he could find some way to convince her to stay. He placed a kiss on her forehead before climbing out of bed. After pulling on his pants, Erik left her to sleep.

He found himself pacing in the kitchen a few minutes later, regret consuming him. It would be a lie to say that he didn't enjoy last night, but it was nothing more but setting himself up for an even bigger heartbreak. Katja needed to see her family, he knew that. She needed to know that she was still loved and missed by them. Erik was being selfish by wanting her stay.

The sound of footsteps caused him to turn. Katja stood in the doorway, wearing nothing but the shirt he had discarded last night. She gave him a soft smile before closing the gap between them and pressed her lips to his in a slow, lingering kiss. Erik turned his head away. "Nadir should be here soon," he said, cursing the fact he couldn't come up with anything better to say. But he didn't want to get hurt any more. Distancing himself was the only way he could think of to avoid the pain.

Katja stared at him, her feelings obviously hurt. Erik felt bad instantly, especially after what they had done last night. He caressed her cheek gently, trying to make up for his cool indifference. "You don't want him to see you like that do you?" he asked teasingly, trying to downplay what he had said.

"I suppose not," she replied coldly. Her eyes and tone betrayed the fact that she still felt hurt. "I'll go get dressed."

She spun around and started to head back into her room. "Katja," he called. She paused and looked back at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just worried about getting you home safely."

"You'll be there with me," Katja assured him. "Everything will be okay."

Erik nodded. "I sure hope so," he muttered so that she couldn't hear.

* * *

Garridan was frustrated beyond belief. "How the hell are we supposed to find her in here? We've been searching this building all night! Next time you decide to follow the advice of a drunk, leave me out of it!"

"I decided?!" Cato shouted. "This was your plan! You were the one who'd thought we'd look for them! There's not a trace of anyone ever being here! All I see is ash and rubble!"

"I'm done with this! I'm going back! You can find her yourself since you went and lost her!" Garridan shouted. He stormed out the door and froze when he saw a dark man slip into what once was a stable. As quietly as he could, Garridan followed him inside. The man pressed on a wall, which slid open to reveal a doorway. The gypsy watched in disbelief as the man disappeared through the door and it closed leaving behind what looked like a perfect wall.

"Cato!" he shouted, as he ran back inside the main building. He skidded to a halt in front of his brother, his eyes wide. "You're never going to believe what I just saw."

* * *

Katja was torn on what to do. She wasn't so sure she wanted to go home anymore. Her family was there, and she truly did want to see them more than anything, but she was scared of what would happen once she was reunited with them. Despite Erik's reassurances, she was terrified of rejection.

And whether her family wanted her back or not, Katja didn't think she could stand losing Erik either. She knew that he didn't want to go to Germany. It was obvious. And she knew that he would refuse to stay long. But every time she tried to voice her doubts, Erik would push them aside and insist that going was the right thing and say that everything would be okay and needn't worry. Katja just hoped there was some way she could convince him to stay.

She could hear Nadir talking with Erik. His arrival meant they were leaving soon. Katja quickly got dressed and packed what few things were still out. When she was finished, she found herself lingering by the door listening to their conversation. "You'll take care of Cesar while I'm gone?" she could hear Erik ask.

"Absolutely. You know, I only gave you that horse because I didn't think he would grow into much. He was a small and scrawny foal; one I didn't think had much of a chance."

"And so you gave him to me to die, and when he grew up into one of the best horses alive just to spite you, you've been trying to get him back."

"You two are a good pair for each other," Nadir said. "But damn he's a fine horse."

"Just until I get back," Erik reminded him firmly.

"You mean _if_ you come back," Nadir pointed out.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Just a thought. Perhaps you may find yourself enjoying Germany. You may find another reason to stay." Katja gasped when she realized that Nadir was alluding to her. Had Erik told him what they had done last night? Or was Nadir just assuming that Erik had feelings for her?

Katja opened the door, revealing herself to the two men. "Good morning," Nadir said the moment she appeared.

"Are you ready to go?" Erik asked her.

She nodded. "Ja, und dir?"

"Nearly," he replied. "I just need to pack a few more things."

Nadir checked his watch. "Well you might want to finish that. Your train leaves in a few hours. It wouldn't do for you two to be late and miss it."

* * *

"What are they saying?" Cato asked. "I can't hear."

"Shut up!" Garridan hissed. "Or they'll hear us!"

"I can't believe we actually found her," he whispered in awe. "So what now? What's our plan of attack?"

"We wait until nightfall," his brother replied. "Right now, there are three of them and two of us. We know where they are and we know how to find them. We come back when they're asleep and take them by surprise."

Cato nodded. "Alright. Let's get out of here before they see us."

* * *

Erik gave a heavy sigh. He didn't want to leave; he didn't want Katja to leave. But that's how the world worked for him. Every time he developed any sort of feelings for anyone, they were taken from him or left.

He threw a few more possessions into his suitcase, pausing when he found a small stuffed monkey. It was crude and hand sewn and was clearly old.

_Erik was in the corner of the cage, as far away from Javert as he could get. His back was covered with fresh cut from the whip. He looked up and spotted a small child, a little girl, maybe four years old, watching him. She held out a toy to him. Erik hesitated, and when Javert wasn't looking, he accepted it. It was a monkey, with tiny cymbals attached to its hands. This child had shown him the only kindness he had ever received from any of the gypsies. Javert locked the cage as he left, not noticing the toy in Erik's hands. He picked up the child, clearly his daughter, before leaving the tent._

For some reason Erik had kept it all these years. Perhaps as a reminder of one of the few kindnesses he had ever been given. He placed the monkey in the suitcase before returning to Katja and Nadir. "Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be," she answered.

"There's a carriage outside waiting for you to take you to the train station," Nadir said. "From there, you're on your own."

"Thank you," Erik replied.

"Now you really sound like you're not coming back," Nadir exclaimed. "I didn't know you knew how to use those two words together." Erik rolled his eyes. "Goodbye old friend."

"Goodbye." The two friends clasped hands before he turned to the German girl. "Come Katja. We have a train to catch."

* * *

_German Translations_

**_Ja und dir?- Yes and you?_**


	28. Chapter 28

Erik watched the French countryside as it flew by. Katja slept beside him, her head resting on his shoulder. They had been on the train for several hours already; they had to be getting somewhat close. While he wasn't exactly excited about this trip, Erik had never seen so much of France. The countryside was beautiful. He didn't think he would actually mind living out here on his own…or perhaps with someone else.

Katja shifted in her sleep. She began to whimper and cry out in German. Erik turned to her when he heard his name. She was calling to him. He whispered her name, waking her up. "Erik, I'm scared," she admitted.

"Of what?" he asked. "You're not still frightened of your family rejecting you are you?"

"But what if they do? What if they don't want me? What will I do? Where will I go?"

He put a firm but comforting hand on her shoulder. "They won't, and even if they do, I won't let anything happen to you. Everything will be okay. I promise."

"And what if they don't?" she continued. "You're going to leave aren't you?"

"Well I'm going to stay for a while to make sure you're okay," Erik replied.

She stared at him, tears forming in her eyes. "But you're still going to leave me." Erik turned away not able to look at her. "How could you? " Katja cried. "Did last night mean nothing to you?"

Erik cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "Katja, it meant everything to me," he murmured in her ear. "Do you understand? Everything."

"Then why are you leaving?" she demanded.

"Because trouble follows me everywhere," he explained. "Nothing good ever comes from having me around. Katja it would be safer for you if I wasn't around."

Katja shook her head. "It would be safer if you were around!" she insisted. "You saved me from Javert. You saved me from the gypsy when he attacked me in Paris. You took care of me when I took the morphine. The only reason I'm still alive is because of you! I need you Erik!"

"No you don't," Erik replied softly. "You have a family, a life back in Germany just waiting for you. I would do nothing but hold you back."

"Stay," she begged. "Please. Just for a little while, a few weeks. Please Erik, that's all I ask."

"I don't know anything about Germany. I don't speak the language…"

"It's right on the border," she protested. "Everything is in French and German."

He sighed. "Katja…"

"Please Erik!"

"Don't do this," Erik pleaded.

"I love you."

Erik didn't think he could bear continuing this fight. Katja didn't seem to understand that having him around would bring nothing good. But he couldn't keep arguing with her. Her pleading was breaking his heart. He pulled her onto his lap as tears began to leak out of her big blue eyes. "Okay," he said softly, giving in. "I'll stay for a few weeks. But I won't make you anymore promises. Maybe you'll see that I'm not who you really need."

"And maybe you'll see that you're wrong," she argued, nuzzling his chest.

* * *

Katja grabbed Erik's hand as the train slowed to a halt. She stared at the window at the familiar surroundings. It was a place she thought she would never see again. "I can't do this!"

He caressed her cheek. "Everything's going to be okay."

"It'd didn't feel real, but now we're actually here!" Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt on the verge of panic. "Oh my God Erik, what am I going to do? What am I going to say to them?"

"Just calm down Katja," he said soothingly. "You'll know what to do and say when the time comes, I promise." Erik pulled up the hood of his cloak to hide the mask on his face and grabbed their bags. "Come. I promised to take you home."

She clung to Erik's arm as she led him through the village. The sun had set about an hour ago and the townspeople were settling down for the night. He looked around, intrigued by everything, all the unfamiliar sights and sounds. "You weren't kidding," he said. "There's almost as much French as German here."

"See? There's no reason you can't stay!"

Erik looked like he was going to respond, but seemed changed his mind. "Which way?"

"That way," Katja replied, pointing towards the center of town. The pair made their way through the streets. Suddenly she froze outside of a small café. Her eyes filled with tears again. "This is it," she whispered. "My family's café."

"Right here?" Erik asked.

Katja nodded. "My family lives upstairs on the second floor." Katja suddenly whirled around and started to run. Erik's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to his chest. "I can't!" she cried, breaking down in his embrace. "I can't!"

He pressed his lips to her temple, trying to comfort her. "Yes you can. I would do anything to have the chance to see my parents again."

"I can't do this," she sobbed. "I'm sorry Erik."

Erik just cradled her and let her cry. Once she was starting calm down, Erik began to whisper in her ear. "Don't you want to go home and see your family again?"

"More than you can imagine," she replied through her tears.

"We're here. Isn't that what you want?"

"Five years is a very long time," Katja protested. "For all I know everything could have changed. I don't even know if they're still here."

"There's only one way to find out."

She hesitated for a few more minutes. Before Katja made her decision, a young blonde haired man, his arms full of groceries, came down the street. Katja stared at the man with wide eyes. When he reached the door to the café and started to head inside, she spoke softly. "Fredrick?"

The bags of food crashed to the ground. The man slowly turned around, his eyes glistening with hope. "Katja?"


	29. Chapter 29

_The reunion chapter! In Germany with a German family. For you that means quite a few German phrases, but I feel like most, if not all, is fairly easy to figure, especially based on context clues. However all of them will be located at the bottom of the page, just like always. Read and Review!_

_~nibblesfan_

* * *

Katja and the man stared at each other, both seemingly stunned. They obviously knew each other; they had known each other's names. "Katja?" the man repeated, taking a step towards them. Erik took a step forward as well in case he needed to protect Katja for any reason. "Katja? Heissen Sie Katja? Sind Sie meine Schwester?"

She nodded as tears began to slide down her cheeks. "Ja Fredrick."

The man suddenly ran to her, picked her up, and swung her around in a circle before hugging her tightly. The two immediately started talking in German much too fast for Erik to keep up with let alone attempt to translate. Both were crying and embracing each other over and over again. Finally, Katja whispered something to him before walking up to Erik and lowering his hood, revealing his masked face. "Fredrick, this is Erik," she said to the other man. "He's the man that saved my life. Erik, this is my brother Fredrick."

"Thank you for returning my sister to me." The man spoke French with a slightly heavier accent than Katja. She must have told him that Erik didn't speak German. "There are no words that can express my gratitude. You can't possibly imagine how much we've searched for her."

"Wo ist Vati?" Katja asked her brother.

"Im Café," he replied. "Komm mit mir." He put his arm around Katja and started to lead her inside. When he realized that Erik was still standing in the street, he motioned for the Phantom to follow. "Sie auch! My family will want to meet my sister's rescuer." Erik hesitated, but Katja extended her hand to him with pleading eyes, so he slowly followed them inside, through the empty café to a staircase in the back that most likely led up to the family's residence. "Vater!" Fredrick shouted. "Komm hier! Schnell!"

"Was jezt?" another male voice yelled back.

"Schnell!"

There was a heavy sigh before the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. It was a seemingly cranky, middle aged man with blonde hair starting to grey at the temples. "Fredrick, Ich…" His voice trailed off when he saw Katja. He stood there for a few moments, completely slack-jawed, before running down and stopping just before Katja. The man reached up, as if to touch her cheek, but changed his mind and dropped his hand. He just didn't seem to know what to do.

"Hallo Vati," Katja said softly.

The sound of her voice sparked something in him. He hugged his daughter tightly and broke down. "Meine Tochter," he murmured, cupping his daughter's cheek. "Mein kleines Mädchen."

Katja clung to her father, both of them crying, as she whispered "I'm so sorry," over and over again in German. She looked like a small child in her father's embrace, not the twenty year old woman she really was.

"Dieter?" a woman's voice called out. A copper haired woman and a little girl, maybe ten years old, appeared at the top of the staircase. While Katja's father and brother clearly looked just like her, this woman and child didn't. They must be Katja's stepmother and stepsister. "Was geht hier ab?" Her hands flew to her mouth when she saw the group at the bottom of the stairs. "Katja?"

Erik hung back in the shadows, feeling awkwardly out of place. The entire family was crying and hugging Katja. While he didn't understand most of what was being said, Erik didn't believe that Katja had told her family what had happened to her yet. But from what it looked like, her fears of rejection were completely unwarranted. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Erik knew it was horrible and selfish, but he had almost hoped they would have. Because if they had, he could have taken her back to France and kept her all to himself.

She untangled herself from her family and made her way over to where Erik was hiding. Katja pulled him into view. "Wer ist das?" her father demanded.

"This is Erik," Katja explained in French. Her family seemed surprised by the sudden switch in language, but the Phantom appreciated being able to understand at last. "He saved my life. He rescued me in Paris."

"Paris?!" her brother repeated in shock. "Warum waren Sie dort?"

"It was the gypsies. They kidnapped me. Vati you were right!" She pressed her face against her father's chest. "I'm so, so sorry! I should have listened to you! I snuck out to see the fair. They found me in the woods and took me to their camp," Katja sobbed. When she was able to compose herself, she continued with, "I was their prisoner until Erik rescued me. He saved me and nursed me back to health, and now he's brought me back home!"

"You saved my daughter and brought her safely back to me," her father said, grabbing Erik's hand and shaking it repeatedly. "However can I ever repay you?"

"I just want to make sure she's safe," Erik replied. "The gypsies were far from kind to her and I want to make sure she's not in any danger here. I'm sure you understand."

"Thank you for your concern but she's in safe hands now."

Erik felt a surge of protectiveness towards Katja. He wasn't about to just walk away. Besides, he had promised her that he would stay for a while. "Monsieur, I mean you no disrespect but your daughter has been through a lot of pain and suffering. I need to know for myself that no one will hurt her here."

"If you are implying that I would _ever_ hurt my daughter…" Katja's father started coldly but his daughter leaped to Erik's defense.

"Vati, one of the gypsies followed us in Paris. He attacked me Vati! Erik saved me from him too! He has a reason to be concerned. All he wants is to make sure I'm okay."

Her father pulled Erik aside, away from the rest of the family. "You have feelings for my daughter, no?"

"I feel responsible for her well-being," Erik replied vaguely. He didn't feel there was a need for Katja's father to know the true extent of his feelings for her, especially since he wasn't going to stay permanently. The German man nodded as though he could read the Phantom's mind, but said nothing more on the subject.

"Where are you staying?" Katja's stepmother asked when they returned to the family.

"I was going to find somewhere after I accompanied Katja home."

"No," her father said. "You will stay here."

Erik was shocked. He did not expect these strangers to open their home to him. If anything, he was used to being ordered out because of the mask. "Monsieur, I…"

"Dieter," he said. "None of this 'Monsieur' nonsense. This is my wife Brigitte."

"Very well Dieter. But I do not wish to impose."

"You saved my daughter. You will call me Dieter and you will stay here. It is the least we can do to repay you." Erik looked to Katja, but she just gave him a watery smile and shrugged.

* * *

_German Translations_

**_Heissen Sie Katja? Sind Sie meine Schwester?- Is your name Katja? Are you my sister?_**

**_Wo ist Vati?- Where is Papa?_**

**_Im Café. Komm mit mir- In the café. Come with me._**

**_Sie auch!- You also!_**

**_Vater! Komm hier! Schnell!- Father! Come here! Quickly!_**

**_Was jezt?- What now?_**

**_Meine Tochter. Mein kleines Mädchen- My daughter. My little girl._**

**_Was geht hier ab?- What's going on here?_**

**_Wer ist das?- Who is this?_**

**_Warum waren Sie dort?- Why were you there?_**


	30. Chapter 30

"Shhh," Garridan hissed to his brother as they crept through the passage. "We don't want to wake them." He handed Cato a knife from his belt and pulled out another for himself. "We'll split up and search the place. If you find anyone but her, slit their throat. And don't you dare wake anyone up."

Cato rolled his eyes. His brother acted like he was the only one capable of screwing up, but Garridan had the exact same chances of doing something wrong. "Whatever. Let's just do this and get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

"Oh quit your whining," Garridan snapped. "If you hadn't lost her, we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we?"

"Shut up," he grumbled, before sneaking into the main room. "If I hadn't found her when I did, we wouldn't even know she was still in the city."

His brother put a finger on his lips, silencing him. Garridan pointed at a door, signaling for him to start looking there, before he went to another door and slipped inside. Cato threw open the door, blade poised to strike, but froze when he realized the bed was made perfectly made and the room was empty. He tore the room apart, searching for something, but all he found were a handful of dresses in the wardrobe.

Running back out, Cato found his brother, who looked furious. He shook his head. Garridan mouthed a choice swear before pointing towards the only remaining door. The pair burst through the door but only found an empty kitchen. "Where the hell are they?" Garridan whispered angrily.

He shrugged. "Let's keep looking." The brothers stormed through the house, no longer giving a thought to being quiet, but as they quickly discovered, they were totally alone. "Where could they be?" Cato demanded.

"Way to screw this up!" Garridan snapped.

"I screwed this up?" Cato roared. "You were the one that wanted to wait until they were asleep! Now they're gone! This is YOUR fault!"

Garridan punched his brother's jaw, sending him reeling. "If you hadn't lost her, we wouldn't need to be down here no would we?"

"Maybe they left something here that would tell us where they went. I mean, where would you take a whore?"

"You could sell a beauty like her for a fortune to the right buyer."

"But think about it, would you really give her up?" Cato froze when he saw something sparkle. Walking closer, he saw a diamond ring sitting on an organ. "Did you find anything that suggested that they were coming back anytime soon?"

"This place is empty!" his brother shouted at him. "There is nothing here! Does it look like they're ever is coming back?"

Cato showed the ring to him. "Her room was too nice to be just his whore. There were expensive clothes in the wardrobe. And why would you give a girl a diamond ring if you're just using her for sex?"

"What are you suggesting?" Garridan asked. "That he actually cares about her?"

He nodded. "Alright so, if you rescue a girl and fall for her, where would you take her?"

Garridan thought for a long while. "Isn't she German? What if they went there?"

"Do you really think they went to Germany?" Cato cried. "Don't you know how far away that is? It's hundreds of miles away from here!"

"Well do you have any other ideas?" his brother retorted. "This place is deserted!"

"So you want to travel all the way to Germany? Are we supposed to drop everything, abandon everyone, and leave the camp just to chase down one girl?"

"The camp can go that way. There isn't much money being made here anymore. Everyone's getting antsy," Garridan thought out loud. "We've been here too long as is."

Cato crossed his arms. "And what if they come back before we get there? At the rate the whole camp travels, it'll be months before we'd reach Germany."

"This place is practically empty. They won't be coming back. We have all the time in the world."

* * *

Katja stared at her room, not quite believing the sight before her. Everything had been left exactly as she had left it over five years ago. Nothing had been moved. Her family really had hoped that she would one day return.

She sat on her bed and ran her hand over the soft, familiar quilt. Katja almost didn't believe she was actually home. It just didn't feel real. Even after spending half the night clinging to her father and brother, it still felt like a dream.

Popping her head into the hall, she watched the door of what was once her brother's room. She had found out that Fredrick had been married about a year ago and lived with his new wife in a house nearby, but still helped out with the family business. Erik had been given his old room to stay in and she was hoping he would come out and wish her a good night, but the door remained closed.

* * *

_A soft giggle attracted her attention. Katja saw a small child, a little blonde girl about four years old, laughing and playing with some sort of toy, a doll perhaps. She spun around and waved at Katja with a beaming smile, like she knew her well .Her breath caught when Katja saw the girl's eyes. They were the exact stunning shade of green as Erik's. _

_Before Katja could dwell on it any further, the girl screamed. She whirled around and saw one of the gypsies there. He moved to grab the girl. Feeling a surge of protectiveness, Katja pushed the child behind her, shielding her. With sinking dread, she realized that it was the man who attacked her in Paris. _

_The gypsy pulled a knife from his belt and shoved it into her stomach. Katja gasped in shock as she stared at the hilt sticking out of her body. He ripped it out just as violently as he had stabbed her. She sank to her knees as a blood stain appeared on her dress. The injured Katja watched helplessly as he snatched the girl. _

"_Mutti!" the little girl screamed, reaching for Katja. She reached out for the girl, but the wound in her stomach was too much for her and everything went black._

* * *

Katja woke in a cold sweat. Her stomach ached although she clearly hadn't been stabbed. The nightmare had unsettled her. She was home. She was safe. Were these dreams going to plague her here too? The gypsies were gone. They would never find her again.

Something else bothered her. The little girl in her dream. She had called Katja her mother and was the perfect combination of her and Erik. But she couldn't have children. And honestly, Erik didn't exactly seem like the nurturing father either. Besides, he didn't even want to stay. Katja knew he would leave the first chance he got.

Looking down, Katja realized her hands were shaking slightly from the nightmare. She wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep tonight. Silent as a shadow, she slipped out her door, into the hall, and then into Erik's room.

He was sitting on the bed, reading a book, but placed it aside the instant he saw her. "What are you doing in here?" he hissed, leaping up to meet her at the door.

"I had a nightmare," she admitted.

His eyes softened, but only for a moment. "I don't think your parents will be so accepting of me if they catch you in here. I have a feeling my stay would be cut extremely short, no matter what promises I made you."

She felt like a small child under the gaze of a strict parent. "I'm sorry Erik. I didn't know what else to do. You're the one that always helps me with them."

"Well what do I do that helps you so much?" he asked.

Katja could feel her cheeks get hot. "You just being there helps me," she whispered, staring at the floor. "I can't explain it."

Erik looked at her for a moment, before caressing her cheek. She threw her arms around him hugging him tightly. He returned her embrace and kissed the top of her head. Katja couldn't help but feel slightly triumphant as she rested her head against his chest. Every time she could get him to show her some form of affection was one step closer towards convincing him to stay.

* * *

_German Translations_

**_Mutti-Mama_**


	31. Chapter 31

Word of Katja's return and her masked rescuer spread through the town like wildfire. Everyone wanted to see then man who had brought one of their own home safely as well as learn what happened to Katja for themselves. As a result, Katja and Erik spent their days hiding above the café, and would go explore the small town at night with Fredrick as their guide.

"Nothing's changed," Katja whispered in disbelief, looking around one night. "It's been five years but nothing's changed."

"Remember the lake?" Tanja asked, grabbing Katja's hand and pulling her forward.

Erik and Fredrick followed behind the girls. "She doesn't really remember her," Fredrick said softly as they reached the crystal blue lake on the outskirts of town. Tanja was showing Katja everything from the pier to the wildflowers growing on the banks.

"What?" Erik asked. He hadn't been paying attention to Fredrick. Instead he had been watching Katja. She looked beautiful in the twilight. Erik knew that if he didn't return to France soon, he didn't think he would be able to summon the willpower to go. Katja continued to beg and plead for him to make his stay permanent and he was teetering on the edge of giving in.

"Tanja," Fredrick explained. "She doesn't really remember Katja. She was only five when Katja was taken. I mean, she's always known there was a Katja, and she knew that they were sisters, but she didn't actually know who exactly we were talking about."

"They seem to be getting along now though," Erik replied. "Katja's home and they can make up for lost time now."

Fredrick grew quiet. Finally he turned to Erik. "What happened to my sister? She won't say when I ask. All she does is cry."

"She went through a lot. It's to be expected," Erik said vaguely. Obviously Katja couldn't bring herself to talk about it yet or perhaps still feared rejection if she told them the whole truth.

"But you know what they did."

He nodded. "I do. But it's not my place to say."

"That's not the Katja I know though," Fredrick snapped. "My sister was stubborn, loud, and excited by everything. She would find fun everywhere. But that Katja is gone now. This girl just seems broken."

"I'm not going to tell you," Erik replied firmly, "because she's doesn't want you to know and I respect her wishes."

"Why won't she tell us?"

Erik sighed. "Because she's afraid."

"What do you mean?"

"She believes you will turn against her if you knew. But I can tell you have your suspicions and you're not wrong."

"How could she think that we would ever do that? We were afraid that the worst had happened to her. Having her back was all that mattered to us!"

"Katja gets worried easily," Erik explained. "And I think that's justifiable."

"But she's so quiet and timid," Fredrick protested. "It's so different than the girl I know." Erik couldn't help but smirk. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You're disturbed by how quiet she is. I've never seen her so talkative," Erik admitted. "It's just as strange for me as it is for you."

Her brother looked at him with wide eyes. "You're not serious are you?"

Erik nodded. "I didn't know she was German until two weeks after I rescued her. Actually I didn't even know her name until then."

"Katja wouldn't tell you her name?" Fredrick asked skeptically.

"She wouldn't talk," Erik corrected him. "I honestly thought she was mute. It was a huge shock when she actually spoke for the first time."

"You're kidding me!" he gasped. "Why?"

"I don't know exactly. Fear definitely. I have my suspicions that the gypsies would punish her for talking. After all, they somehow held her prisoner for five years without being discovered."

"So how did you find her?" Fredrick questioned. "If they were able to keep her hidden from the world for so long, how on earth did you find her?"

He thought about his answer for a few moments. Just like Katja didn't want her family to know everything about what happened to her, Erik wanted them to know even less about his own past. "I, well, ah, let's just say I had an _issue_ with the man who had kidnapped her. I was after him and accidentally stumbled upon your sister."

"And so you decided to rescue her?"

"She was innocent. She didn't deserve what they did to her," Erik said as his only explanation.

* * *

Katja watched her brother and Erik as they talked. She was trying to reconnect with her step-sister, but they were distracting her. They kept looking at her and she could tell the two men were talking about her. She could only hope that Erik didn't tell them what Javert did. She had asked him to never tell them and she was planning on holding him to that promise.

When she was able to lock eyes with Erik, she shot him a pleading look, silently begging him to not tell Fredrick too much. Erik gave her a brief nod, confirming that he would keep his word. Katja let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Look at these!" Katja's attention was drawn back to her sister, who proudly showed her a handpicked bouquet of blue wildflowers.

"I used to know the name of these," Katja said softly. "But I can't remember for the life of me what they are called."

Tanja shrugged. "They're still beautiful."

"That they are," Katja agreed.

"Can I give them to Erik since he brought you home?"

"You can do what you want with them; they're your flowers. Why do you want my permission?" Katja asked in surprise.

"He's courting you isn't he?"

Katja had to repress the urge to laugh. Even this ten year old girl could tell something was going on between them, although her relationship with Erik was indescribable. He certainly wasn't courting her as was expected and proper. They skipped that step, which left Katja bewildered on what was going to happen between them now. "No. No, he's not courting me."

"Oh. Well why's he still here then?"

"Because I was hurt by some mean people and he's making sure they never come back," Katja informed her.

Suddenly Katja didn't feel so good. Her hand went to her temple as her surroundings began to spin. Katja could hear Tanja, Erik, Fredrick all call her name. She could feel her legs give out from beneath her, but instead of hitting the ground, Katja fell into a pair of waiting arms. "We need to get her home quickly," she could hear Erik say as he scooped her up.

"Erik," she started as she tried to get the spinning to stop, but he shushed her gently.

"Don't worry, we'll get you home safely," he assured her. She started to nod, but everything went black.


	32. Chapter 32

There was a rush of loud, worried voices as Katja began to come to. She wasn't sure what happened or why her head hurt so much or why she felt so sick. "…happened?"

"…fainted."

"…sudden…"

"…doctor?"

"…sick?"

"…upstairs."

"…okay?"

"…waking up."

Katja blinked the spots away from her vision as she was gently placed on something soft. Her family and Erik were hovering over her as she realized she was in her bedroom lying on her bed. "What happened?" she asked as she slowly sat up.

"You fainted," Fredrick explained. He turned to their parents. "Should I fetch a doctor?"

Her father nodded. "Yes," he said at the exact same moment Katja replied with, "No."

Instantly Katja and Dieter started to argue. "Vati, I'm fine. I promise. It was just the summer heat."

"What kind of father would I be if I didn't get a doctor?" Dieter demanded. "You fainted. I've already lost you once. I just got you back and I don't want to lose you again."

"Vati, I'm not dying," she said with a begrudging smile.

"Humor me Katja."

She shook her head. "I'm okay. Vati, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just tired right now. I'll be back to normal in the morning after I get some sleep."

"Katja…" It was the first time Erik had spoken. All he said was her name, but she could tell from his tone and the look in his eyes that he agreed with her father. He was worried about her. That had to be a good sign right? It meant that Erik cared about her. And if he cared about her, then he wouldn't leave.

"Please," she all but whimpered.

Finally she found an ally in her stepmother. "Katja says she's okay. She's not a child anymore," Brigitte interjected. "We'll compromise. If she's not feeling better by morning, we'll send for a doctor then."

"Yes!" Katja cried.

They turned to Dieter, who hesitated before giving a curt nod. "Very well; we'll discuss this further in the morning. But it's getting late and you need sleep." She nodded in agreement.

Her family filed out of her room to let her go to bed, but Erik paused at the doorway. His eyes betrayed that he was still bothered. She stood and walked up to him. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

He cupped her face in his hands. "You need a doctor."

She turned away. "Don't. I'm fine."

"You collapsed."

"Erik, when you brought me to your home, I had been beaten, raped, starved and you didn't think I needed a doctor then," she argued. "Or when I nearly died from the morphine."

"I didn't get a doctor, but you certainly needed one," he replied. "But I didn't get you one then because I couldn't. Katja, you know that I'm a wanted man in Paris. I couldn't even leave to buy food without a hood to hide my face, let alone fetch a doctor."

Katja sighed. He could be so stubborn at times. She put her hand on his porcelain covered cheek. "Erik, I promise I'm fine."

For the first time since she had first seen his face, Katja moved to take his mask off. Erik caught her wrist and pulled it away before she could. "Don't," he whispered.

"All I want is to see you."

"No," he replied firmly.

"Your face doesn't bother me," she protested. "I love you, every part of you."

"You shouldn't. I'm not what you need."

"But I still love you." Katja could feel tears coming on. "Even if you don't love me."

"I never said I didn't love you," Erik whispered, caressing her cheek. "I never once said that I didn't love you."

A single tear slide down her cheek. "But you won't say that you do."

Erik shook his head. He looked so sad. "I…I can't Katja. If I do, I'll lose you, like everyone else I've ever cared about. I can't take any more heartache."

Katja kissed his good cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

He pressed his lips to her forehead quickly then backed away. "Get to bed. Your parents will be suspicious if I stay in here too long. It's not proper."

"Maybe we should tell them about us."

"Tell them what?" Erik asked. "Katja, there's nothing to tell. I can't stay here. Sooner or later I'm going to have to leave."

"Why?" she demanded. "Why do you keep insisting you have to leave?"

"Because I do." Erik suddenly became stiff and cold. He turned away and started to walk out the door, but paused and looked back. "Good night Katja," he said, his tone expressionless. She sighed in exasperation. Why did he do this to her?

* * *

A week later, Erik still wasn't convinced that Katja was feeling better. She hadn't fainted again, but she wasn't acting right. She was suddenly guarded and acting strange. Katja was definitely trying to hide something from them.

Right now, she was picking at her breakfast. The way she was playing with her food made it look like she had eaten a little, so the ruse worked on her parents, but Erik had yet to see any food actually go in her mouth.

Dieter and Brigitte left to go prepare the café for the day, leaving the two alone. "You need to eat," Erik insisted. "You may have fooled your parents but you can't fool me."

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten properly in a week. You can't starve yourself. You never put on enough weight from being with the gypsies. Katja, you're too thin to be doing this."

Katja crossed her arms. "I don't want to," she replied stubbornly.

"Please," Erik pleaded.

With a heavy sigh, Katja reluctantly ate a few bites of toast. "Happy now?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "You need to eat a proper meal."

"I'm not hungry," she repeated.

Suddenly she stood and ran out of the room. Surprised by her change of her behavior, Erik followed behind. He found her in the bathroom, losing what little breakfast she had eaten. "Dammit Katja!" he cried. "You're sick! How long have you been hiding this?"

She stood, her face deathly pale as she swayed on her feet. "I'm okay. I'm not really that sick."

"Yes you are," Erik snapped. "How long have you been hiding this?"

"A couple days," she murmured.

"How long have you really been like this?" His tone left no tolerance for anything but the truth. Erik was done with the games. He needed to know and he needed to know _now_.

Katja stared hard at the floor. "Since I fainted," she squeaked.

"What?!" Erik ran his fingers through his hair. "God, Katja that was a week ago! You unquestionably need a doctor if you've been sick that long."

"Where are you going?" she asked as he started to walk out the door.

"To get your parents. You need a doctor and quickly."

"No!" Katja cried, grabbing his forearm. "Don't tell them! Please! Erik, I'm fine!"

Erik shook his head. She whined in protest as he picked her up. Katja squirmed in his grip as Erik carried her to her bedroom and placed her on her bed. "I've kept your other secrets because you asked me to. But I will not with your health on the line."

He spun on his heel and left her as he headed downstairs. Erik hung in the back staircase until Brigitte saw him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Katja's sick."


	33. Chapter 33

_"Katja's sick."_

"She's been hiding it from us," Erik continued. "She's been sick for nearly a week now. She needs help and quickly before she gets any worse."

Brigitte looked at Erik with concern in her eyes. She glanced around at the busy café. "I can't leave right now to get the doctor. You're going to have to get him."

"What?!" Erik cried. "I don't know this town, I don't speak German, and I have no clue how to find him. How can you expect me to go get him?"

"Katja needs a doctor, but I can't leave the café," she said as she turned her attention to a pot on the stove. "He's just a few blocks away, and he speaks French. Most locals here do. I'm confident that you can find him."

Erik nodded. He would do it for Katja. "Alright. Tell me how to find him."

"Hassan!" Brigitte shouted at one of the other cooks. Besides the family, there was a small staff that worked here as well. After all, three people couldn't run a functioning restaurant alone.

A dark haired man in his mid-twenties instantly turned his attention to her. "Ja?"

She shot a series of commands in rapid-fire German at him; there was absolutely no mistaking who was in charge here. The man took over the food as she seemed to have instructed before pulling Erik to the door. "Go up this street until you reach the bakery. Turn right and keep going until the road bends. When it starts to curve, there'll be a red brick house. That's where you'll find him."

"What about Katja?" he asked.

"Go," she instructed, pushing him out the door. "Either Dieter or I will see how she's doing in a minute." Brigitte shoved him out, leaving a baffled Erik on the street. Was stubbornness something that was just in the family or were all Germans this bad?

Still worried about Katja, Erik took off to find the doctor. While it was nice to be outside without having to hide under a hood and the fear of getting discovered and arrested, the townspeople stared at Erik's mask and he could hear whispered German as he passed by. Most of them knew that he was the one who brought Katja back, and even if they didn't, the porcelain on his face stood out in any crowd.

Erik soon found the bakery. He made the turn and kept going, ignoring the stares of the townspeople. Katja needed help; he couldn't get distracted. For what seemed like forever, Erik went down the road, searching for the bend and the house that Brigitte had talked about.

Finally the street started to curve. Erik thankfully located the house that he was supposed to find. He frantically knocked on the door. After a few agonizingly long minutes, it opened. "Hall-…" the man's eyes grew wide. "Oh," he finished weakly, obviously surprised by the masked man on his doorstep.

"Monsieur, is this doctor's?" Erik asked. If this wasn't it, he was going to be very, _very_ upset. Maybe it was just his concern for Katja, but this trip felt like it took a lot longer than it should have.

"Ja," the man said with a nod. He had a heavy accent, but like Brigitte promised, he spoke French. "You're the man who rescued Dieter's daughter?"

"I need your help. She's sick and we don't know what's wrong with her."

He disappeared inside for a moment, before reappearing with a bag. "How long has she been ill?" he asked as the two started to head back for the café. "And how bad are her symptoms?"

* * *

Katja wrapped her arms around her knees. If she didn't know better, it was almost like…But no, it couldn't be. She gasped when her stepmother walked into her bedroom and leaped to her feet. "Whatever Erik told you, he's overreacting. I'm fine," she insisted. As the words left her lips, Katja realized how wrong they were. The mix of the various scents drifting up from the café were already starting to make her nauseous again.

"We need to talk," Brigitte said, putting her hand on Katja's shoulder and guiding her so that they were both sitting on the edge of the bed. "What happened to you?" She shook her head. There was no way she could tell her what happened. Brigitte sighed. "Katja, I may not be your mother by birth, but I've always considered you my daughter. You can tell me anything."

"I…I can't."

"They took advantage of you, didn't they?"

She opened her mouth to deny it, but words couldn't come out. "How…?" she finally managed to squeak.

"Call it intuition. Your father and I have had our suspicions ever since you returned. Katja, those monsters would have killed you if they weren't using you for something. But why wouldn't you tell us?"

Tears began to slide down Katja's cheeks. "I…I was afraid that you would think that I was ruined" she sobbed. "That…that you wouldn't want me back."

"Oh, Katja," Brigitte sighed. "We love you. You're our daughter. How could you ever think that we would turn you away?"

"I…I…I was scared. I didn't know what was going to happen when I came back."

Her stepmother waited a while longer before speaking again. "Katja, do you think that perhaps that you're sick because…is it possible that you're pregnant?"

"No," Katja whispered. "I can't be."

"Katja, I understand it's a scary thought, but you have to consider it…"

"It's not possible!" Katja cried. "I can't be pregnant, because I can't have kids." She broke down into even heavier sobs. "They poisoned me. The man who took me got me pregnant. The bastard poisoned me so I would have a miscarriage and then would never be able to have children. That's what I didn't want you to know. That's why I didn't tell you."

Brigitte hugged her stepdaughter tightly. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

"Where's Erik?" Katja asked, wiping her tears away.

"He's fetching a doctor for you," her stepmother explained. "Pregnant or not, you need to be checked over."

"You sent him out?"

"I needed to talk to you."

There was a knock on the door. Brigitte opened the door to reveal Erik and the doctor. Brigitte and the doctor started conversing in quite German, but Katja was focused on Erik. His green eyes were full of worry, but she couldn't help but wonder if he shared her stepmother's suspicions. But why would he? They both knew she couldn't have children, so pregnancy wasn't possible. Right?

* * *

"What's going on?" Fredrick asked, running up to Erik, who was pacing furiously upstairs.

"Katja's sick," he explained. "The doctor is examining her now. He'll hopefully figure out what's wrong and help her."

"Then what's bothering you so much? If she's getting help, that's a good thing right?"

Erik glanced towards the door to Katja's room, but it remained closed. "I can't stay."

Fredrick's grew wide as he followed Erik's gaze. "She's going to be devastated. Does she know? When are you going to say goodbye?"

"I haven't told her," Erik replied quietly. "And I'm not entirely sure I can."

* * *

_German Translations_

**_Ja-Yes_**

**_Hallo-Hello_**


	34. Chapter 34

Katja crushed the pillow against her chest as she stared blankly at the wall. She didn't know what she was supposed to be feeling, how she was supposed to react, so right now she just felt numb. The doctor had been gone for a few hours now, but Katja couldn't leave her room to face her family or Erik.

The door opened and her father walked in and sat next to her. "Katja, your mother and I were just talking about you."

"She's not my real mother," Katja murmured, more out of habit than anything. Before she was taken by the gypsies, she and her father would have this fight almost on a daily basis. Katja's mother had died when she was nine, and as much as Katja loved Brigitte, she just couldn't bring herself to call Brigitte mother.

Ignoring her comment, he continued with, "Liebling, she told me what the doctor said."

The color drained from Katja's face. "She shouldn't have…she had no right…"

Her father cupped her face in his hands. "Katja, that's not something you can hide forever."

"I know," Katja sobbed, finally expressing some sort of emotion since she found out. She crawled into her father's arms like she used to when she was a small child. "I know, but I don't know what I'm going to do. Oh Vati, what am I going to do?"

Dieter rubbed his daughter's back soothingly. "I honestly don't know. But don't worry. We'll think of something Liebling."

"What can we do?" she asked through her tears.

"Perhaps this poison they gave you will cause the child to be stillborn or maybe you'll miscarry. You're not that far along. Both are still possibilities. And if you have it, well, we can always send the child to an orphanage."

Katja's eyes grew wide. "Vati, are you suggesting I abandon my baby?"

"I see no reason why you should be saddled with raising that monster's spawn," Dieter replied bitterly. "This wasn't your fault. You were kidnapped. You shouldn't have to suffer the consequences of what he did to you for the rest of your life."

"_But if the doctor's right," _Katja thought. _"Then I'm not far enough along for it to be Javert's. And if it's not Javert's, then it must be Erik's."_

She didn't realize that she had spoken aloud until she heard her father's gasp. His eyes filled with anger. "That…man dared to…"

"No!" Katja cried, cutting him off. "Erik would _never_ do what the gypsies did to me! Vati…Vati, I…" Her cheeks flushed, embarrassed to have to talk to her father about this. "What happened between me and Erik was consensual."

Her father seemed stunned. It was finally sinking in that Katja wasn't a little girl any more. "Are…are you sure it's his?" he sputtered.

She nodded as she tried in vain to wipe her tears away. "Yes. I'm sure. I…I think," she stammered. "I mean I'm fairly sure… Maybe... If the doctor's wrong about the timing…I mean I guess I'm not absolutely certain, but..."

"I…I suppose you'll need to tell him then," Dieter said hoarsely. "Just so that he understands that it's a possibility."

"In the morning," she pleaded. "I promise. Please Vati, in the morning. I…I can't right now."

He looked her over and finally sighed heavily before nodding. "Okay Liebling. You've had a rough enough day as is, but in the morning, we're going to have to sit down and have a _very_ long talk about this."

"Vati," she whispered as he moved to go. "Es tut mir Leid," she sobbed. "Es tut mir sehr, sehr Leid."

Dieter kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away. "We'll figure something out. I promise."

* * *

Erik finished packing the last of his things. He knew it was cowardly, but he was going to have to leave without saying goodbye. If he didn't, he was afraid that he wasn't going to be able to tear himself away from Katja.

Once the house had fallen silent and he was certain everyone was asleep, Erik slipped into Katja's room. He might be leaving without saying a proper goodbye, but he couldn't leave her with absolutely nothing.

She was fast asleep, curled up on her side facing him. One of her arms was draped over her stomach. She looked so at peace. Erik felt awful. He didn't want to leave her, especially since she was so sick. But it was now or never, and besides, she was in good hands with her family.

He knelt next to her and quickly brushed his lips against hers. Katja stirred but thankfully didn't wake. Erik stood and placed his goodbye letter on her vanity, where she would find it almost instantly once she woke in the morning.

Katja whimpered softly in her sleep then shifted to her back. Erik placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, before returning to the doorway. "I'm sorry Katja," he whispered before leaving for the darkness of the night.

* * *

_This wasn't right. It was too soon. She was drifting in and out of consciousness as her body tried to cope with what was happening. An agonizing pain ripped through her abdomen, making her cry out. "Erik!" Katja screamed but received no response. "Erik!"_

_Glancing down, Katja saw her dress was stained with blood. She tugged hard on the bonds on her wrists, but couldn't break them. Desperate, she turned to the man standing next to her. "Help me!" she begged. "Please! Make it stop!"_

_The gypsy looked to another who was hanging in the doorway. "Finish her," the one in the doorway ordered. "We don't need her or a child to take care of."_

"_Oh God!" Katja cried as she felt another contraction. Her body writhed in pain, causing her wrists to ache from the tight rope. The gypsy pulled out a knife and immediately stabbed downwards into her swollen stomach. Katja screamed as her stomach was ripped apart._

* * *

She buried her face in the pillow to muffle the sound of her screams which soon turned to sobs. Her heart was racing from the nightmare. With shaking hands, Katja lit the candle beside her bed once she was able to stop crying.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Katja tried to get her rapid breathing under control. She was already so scared; she couldn't be having nightmares like this. Forget waiting until morning. Katja needed Erik _now_.

Something on the vanity caught her eye. It was a letter and some blue flowers, like the ones Tanja picked by the lake. Katja felt her knees go weak when she remembered the name of the flowers: forget-me-nots. She sat on the edge of the bed and read the letter.

_They say if you love something to let it free. That's why I have to go. You need for your life to go back to normal, and as long as I'm here, that can't happen. Please forgive me. I'm doing this for your own good._

_Erik_

"No," she whispered. She dropped the letter, ran down the hall, and threw open the door to Erik's room, but it was empty. "No!" He couldn't be doing this! Katja needed him! Especially right now! Maybe she wasn't too late. Maybe he wasn't very far yet. Maybe she could catch up to him. If not, she was going to be on the first train back to Paris.

Katja ran out the door. She had to find him. Not sure where else to look, Katja took off for the train station. Her bare feet pounded against the street. She didn't think to put her shoes on, but she didn't really care right now.

A lone figure finally came into view. "Erik!" she cried. Suddenly the memories of Paris came rushing back. If that wasn't him, she could be in danger.

The figure turned around. "Katja?" She breathed a sigh of relief. It was Erik. "What are you doing out here?" he demanded. "You need to go home."

"That's all you have to say?" she demanded in disbelief. "You leave in the middle of the night without a word and all you say is 'Go home'? I don't believe you!"

"You're sick," Erik said softly. "You need to go home."

"Not without you," Katja retorted. "You promised to stay."

"I said that I would stay temporarily," Erik reminded her. "I specifically told you that I wouldn't stay permanently. I can't."

"Why not?" she cried. "There's nothing for you in France! You can stay here with me. No one knows you here. It'll be a fresh start for you. You won't have to hide."

Erik shook his head. "I'm doing this for you. Trouble follows me everywhere. You've had enough hardships in your life. I don't need to bring you more."

"Please stay," she sobbed.

His eyes betrayed his emotions. "Don't cry," he whispered. "I can't stand it when you cry."

"Then don't make me cry." Katja was desperate. "You can't leave me. I love you. I need you."

"I can't stay."

She was willing to do anything and everything for them to stay together. "Then I'll come with you! If you don't want to stay in Germany, I'll go back to France with you."

"No," Erik replied firmly. "This is where you belong."

Katja threw her arms around him. "I belong with you, wherever you are."

Erik gently pushed her away. She could see in her eyes that this was killing him. "Go home," he repeated before turning around and walking away from her.

There was only one card Katja had left to play. Either it would frighten him away for good or would convince him to stay. Hopefully it would be enough. "If you won't stay for me, then stay for our baby."

He stopped dead in his tracks. Erik whirled around, his eyes wide. "What?!"

* * *

_I know Erik always gives roses, which is part of the reason I had him leave forget-me-nots. It was something different, and in my opinion, fits better for this scenario. So you've all been guessing for a while now, but now it's finally out in the open that Katja's going to have a baby! But is it Erik's or Javert's? It seems like no one is 100% sure, so I guess we'll all find out! Read and Review!_

_~nibblesfan_

_German Translations_

**_Liebling-Sweetheart_**

**Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir sehr, sehr Leid-I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry**


	35. Chapter 35

Erik stared at her, in complete shock. For once, he was at a complete loss for words and completely thrown off guard. He had to put his hand on the wall to support himself as he tried to absorb what Katja had just said. "I…I…" He ran both his hands through his hair. "You…you can't have children. You can't be…you said it wasn't possible."

"I know," Katja sobbed. "I thought so too."

"How…?"

Katja buried her face in his hands. "I…I don't know. The doctor thinks maybe it wore off, or wasn't permanent, or maybe it was just a fluke, but I don't know."

"It…it was only that one time," he sputtered.

"That one time must have been enough," she said softly.

"You're…you're lying."

"Why would I lie about this?" she asked in disbelief. "Erik, I told you that I couldn't have children. It wouldn't make sense to go back on that unless I really meant it. It…It's why I've been so sick. It's the symptoms of pregnancy."

He began to pace. "But how do you know it's mine? I know it wasn't by your doing, but I'm not the only man you've been with. It might be Javert's."

She wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't know if it's yours for sure. But the doctor doesn't think I'm far along enough for it to be Javert's. Because I'm just now getting the symptoms, it's almost certainly yours."

"Oh God," Erik whispered. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to process the situation. After several long moments, he finally dared to look at her. "But what if it's not mine?"

"Don't…." Katja whimpered. "Don't say that." She began to cry harder, hugging herself tightly. "Oh God, Erik don't say that. I don't think I could live with myself…"

Katja sank to her knees as her body was racked with sobs. It finally sank in that she was out here in her nightgown, her hair was down around her shoulders in wild waves, and she didn't even have shoes on. Erik realized that she must have followed him without even thinking about getting dressed. He pulled off his jacket, knelt down next to her, and draped it over her shoulders then pulled her close and cradled her against his chest. She buried her face in his shirt, her tears soaking the fabric.

His mind whirled at a thousand miles an hour. Impulsive thinking had always been Erik's downfall and getting him into sticky situations like taking Christine, trying to kill the Vicomte, as well as a multitude of other things, and now it seemed that making love to Katja belonged on that list. Now he had potentially ruined her life if he couldn't fix this. A thought that hadn't crossed his mind since Christine suddenly presented itself to him. Perhaps it was time for another rash decision. "Marry me," he breathed.

"What?" she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in shock.

"Marry me," Erik repeated. Now that those two words were out of his mouth, the rest followed in a rush. "I'll get a ring for you in the morning. I'll find us a house. It wouldn't be that much different than when we were in Paris, at least until the baby comes. We can make this work."

She stared at him with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open. "As…As much as I want to say otherwise, I…I can't…" she whispered.

"Dammit Katja," he swore. "You've been begging me over and over to stay with you. And now, I've offered you a chance for us to be together, and you refuse me. You followed me halfway through town, in the middle of the night _in your nightgown_, begging me to stay, and then you say you don't want me. I don't know what to do!"

"Erik, I want you to stay, don't get me wrong." She wiped her eyes, clearly trying to fight back more tears and failing miserably. "I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't. And I know you don't want to stay, but I need you here. I love you. I'm begging that you do stay for our baby's sake. But I don't want you to feel forced into doing this."

He exhaled slowly, trying to let out some of his building frustration. "Katja," Erik began softly. "I want this. I swear to you that I do. The reason I was going to go was because I thought it was going to be best for you. I never wanted to leave you." He cupped her face in his hands. "Do you know why I slept with you that night? I did it because I thought that maybe you would decide not to come back here. I did it because I thought it would convince you to stay with me."

"If that's the case, why didn't you just ask me to stay?"

"Because this is where you belong. You needed to come home to see your family. Even now, I know that coming here has helped you tremendously. Your nightmares aren't as bad as they used to be, you have a family again." Erik paused before continuing with, "I'm not the man I used to be. Ever since I met you, I've been changing into a different man. You've been changing me into a different man, hopefully a better man. The thought of losing you devastated me."

Katja stared at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "What are you saying Erik?"

Closing his eyes, Erik fell silent for a moment. But she needed to hear it. He was just going to have to risk saying it and losing her. And it was just about time he admitted to himself as well as Katja. "I love you," he whispered. "And I have for a long time now."

She threw her arms around his neck. He embraced her tightly as her body shuddered with emotion. Erik pressed his lips to her temple. "Ich liebe dich," she replied.

The lightening sky caught Erik's attention. Katja's parents would soon realize that they were missing, if they hadn't already. The town would be waking up as well, and Erik didn't want Katja to be seen like this. She was too emotional and wasn't decent to be out in public. He stood and helped her to her feet. "Come. We better get you home before your parents discover you're gone."

Erik put his arm around her waist and led her back home. There were lights on in the windows. "I think they know," Katja whispered in dread.

The front door slammed open, revealing Dieter, who looked like he was going to storm the city until he found his daughter. He skidded to a halt when he saw the couple before him. "Katja!" he cried, crushing her against him in a tight hug, before beginning to seemingly lecture her in German, although her father seemed to be too relieved to be horribly angry with her.

Brigitte appeared in the doorway and after hugging Katja, clearly having been concerned as well, she led her stepdaughter back inside. Erik moved to follow the women, but Dieter stopped him. "Du. Mich. Jetzt," he said firmly, each word a short, unforgiving staccato.

* * *

_German Translations_

**_Ich liebe dich-I love you_**

**_Du. Mich. Jetzt.-You. Me. Now._**


	36. Chapter 36

Dieter led Erik into the empty café. He pointed to a table. "Nehmen Sie doch Platz." When Erik didn't move, he switched to French. "Sit down." While the only people Erik had ever taken direct orders from were Antoinette Giry and Nadir, and those were on very rare occasions, it didn't seem wise to argue. He slowly sat down as Katja's father took the seat opposite him. "What's this?" Dieter asked, throwing Erik's goodbye letter on the table.

He had a feeling that this was going to turn into an interrogation very quickly. All he could do was keep calm, answer the questions, and try not to lose his temper with Katja's father or things could get messy. Erik had a sneaking suspicion that Dieter knew about the pregnancy and that Katja believed that he was the father so cooperation was the only thing that could prevent the situation from growing even worse. "I left it for Katja," Erik replied. "I was planning on returning to France."

"With my daughter?" Dieter demanded, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"No!" Erik cried. "If I were, I wouldn't have brought her back the first time or this morning, and I certainly wouldn't have left her a goodbye letter. She was upset that I didn't tell her and followed me."

"You didn't tell her?" Katja's father seemed surprised.

"I tried to," he clarified quickly. "But she would get emotional every time I tried. I thought that leaving without telling her would be easier for her than a messy goodbye."

"Any particular reason you decided now would be a good time to return home?" Dieter asked, raising his eyebrow. Erik felt his stomach begin to sink. Katja's father most certainly knew about the baby, and from his tone, suspected Erik was trying to run from it.

This was quickly becoming a dangerous game. He couldn't afford to upset Dieter if he wanted things to stay good between Katja, her family, and himself. "I've been thinking about leaving for a few days now," he shrugged. Erik's next attempt was to feign innocence. "Is there a reason I should stay?"

"Is there?" Dieter countered, obviously not letting him slip away that easily.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Katja has convinced me to stay."

"Really?" He seemed taken by surprise by Erik's statement. Dieter wiped his face of all emotion before continuing with, "And how exactly did she manage to do that?"

"I think you know," Erik answered evasively. "And had I known before, I can assure you, I never would have even considered leaving."

"So what are we going to do about this?" Dieter questioned, crossing his arms.

Katja had refused his first proposal but after what they had discussed after that, he had reason to believe that she would accept him if he asked again, but this time he was going to do it properly. Erik took a deep breath. "I would like to ask your permission to marry Katja."

Dieter seemed shocked. He took a moment to compose himself. "You mean it?"

Erik nodded. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it. Monsieur, I care about your daughter very much. While she could always blame the child on her kidnappers, it would be far easier to avoid the gossip and scandal if she were married. Besides, whether the child is mine or not, she will need help raising the baby. I just want to do what is best for Katja."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Dieter demanded. "You were going to sneak out in the middle of the night and leave her without a word. What's to say you won't do it to her again?"

"I was trying to protect her," Erik explained.

"Protect her from what? If my daughter is in danger because of you…"

"She doesn't notice my mask or treat me like I'm different. However not all people are like that. Most people fear what is different and when they get scared, they have a very nasty tendency to get violent. I didn't want Katja to have to deal with that because of me. I didn't want to leave her but I felt that I had to. But now I can't leave her or the baby, but I will do everything in my power to prevent anything from happening to her."

"If, and I do mean _if_, you were to marry my daughter, how do plan on supporting her? You're a stranger to this area. And I will not allow you to take her away from me. I refuse to stand for losing her again."

He was quick to put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Monsieur, I have no intentions of taking Katja from here. And as for being able to support her, I am a man of many talents. I was a musician and composer at an opera house in Paris and gave voice lessons as well for a time. I also have a history of architecture and design. As a result, I have more than enough money saved up to be able to afford a house and I am certain I'll be able to find employment here."

"And what if I said no?" Dieter asked suddenly.

"I would rather you didn't," Erik replied quietly.

Katja's father stood suddenly. "I need to discuss this with Katja. We'll continue this conversation later." Erik couldn't read his expression, so he could only hope that this was a good sign.

* * *

"Vati, where's Erik?" she asked when her father walked into the room.

"Downstairs." His tone told her that he was extremely upset with Erik. Her father must blame him for her sneaking out.

"It wasn't his fault!" Katja cried, leaping to Erik's defense. "He tried to tell me that he wanted to go, but I wouldn't let him! I followed him. He was so upset when he found me."

"Did he know?" her father demanded.

She shook her head. "Not until I found him. I was trying to convince him to stay, so I told him. Oh Vati, you should have seen his face. He was so surprised; he nearly fell down, and I don't blame him. But he's going to stay for the baby."

"What about for you?"

"Of course for me too! He loves me, and I love him."

"I'm just trying to protect my little girl," her father replied. "I've already failed once and I don't want to ever do that again."

* * *

Dieter woke to a loud scream. He leaped to his feet and rushed down the hall, followed closely by his wife. Tanja came out of her room, rubbing her eyes. Brigitte clutched her daughter to her chest. "Stay here," he ordered softly before continuing on to Katja's room.

He opened the door and was shocked by the sight before him. Katja was crying, but she wasn't alone. Erik had her in his arms and was rocking her gently. She clung to him, burying her face in his chest, as he whispered soothing things in her ear.

Erik glanced up and spotted him in the door. He loosened his embrace and stated to back away from Katja. She turned and saw him as well. Dieter looked back to Erik and gave him a curt nod. He could see that this man did indeed love his daughter. Erik placed a kiss on Kata's temple before standing. Dieter sat beside her. "Are you alright Liebling?"

She nodded. "I am now."

* * *

_German Translations_

**_Nehmen Sie doch Platz-Take a seat_**

**_Liebling-Sweetheart_**


	37. Chapter 37

Fredrick and Katja sat side by side on the shore of the lake, much like they used to when they were children. Years ago, they had considered this 'their spot' and would spend hours playing on the bank and in the water together. "So how's my little sister feeling? You're not still sick are you?"

"Brigitte and Vati didn't tell you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Tell me what?"

Katja took a deep breath before blurting it all out in one giant rush. "I'mnotsickI'mpregnant."

"What?!"

She burst into tears. "I'm not sick. I never really was. I was pregnant."

Her brother stared at her, completely dumbstruck. "Bu…but…From them?" he gasped. "Oh Katja…"

"No," she whispered. "I…I'm almost certain it's Er…Erik's."

His eyes tripled in size. "Katja…"

"It's not what you think," she said quickly. "It was my choice, I swear. Erik would never hurt me or make me do anything that I didn't want to."

"Do you love him?" She nodded. "I knew it," he replied as if she confirmed something he had been suspecting for a long time. "I could see it from the way that you looked at him and vice versa that there was something going on between you two." He paused before continuing with, "Does he know?"

Katja nodded. "He was going to leave me," she sobbed. "He was going to leave so I told him. I told him and…don't tell Vati, but he… he proposed."

"Why didn't you mention this before?" he demanded. "What did you say?"

"I told him no."

"WHAT?!"

"He doesn't want to stay," she explained through her tears. "He doesn't want to stay, but I can't leave. I need him Fredrick. I need him, the baby needs him, but he doesn't want to stay. I didn't want him to feel forced into marrying me."

"So is he still going to leave?" Fredrick asked.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head.

"Then he'll ask you again," he said.

She shook her head. "No he won't. I already told him no."

"Yes he will," Fredrick insisted. "And I hope next time you'll say yes."

"Because of the scandal that will happen if people find out that it's Erik's?" she spat. "You don't want me to tarnish our family's name by having a child out of wedlock!"

"I want you to marry him because you'll never find another man like him!" Fredrick snapped. "You love him and he loves you. Don't you realize what you have? When people get married, love usually doesn't play much into the equation. They find someone they think they can live with forever and hope they don't wind up hating that person for the rest of their lives. I'm going to be honest with you. My wife, I don't love her. Don't get me wrong, I care very much for her, but it's not real love."

"But it hurts so much," Katja whimpered. "He wants to go, I want him to stay. We both try to do what we think is best for the other, but all we do is hurt each other and the more we try not to, the more we do."

"It's because you two keep denying that you are in love and belong together. If you just finally admit you do, things will fall into place."

"How do you know?" she demanded. "You barely know Erik! Fredrick so much has changed, I feel like we barely know each other anymore!" Katja hugged her brother tightly as she cried. "How can you possibly know that will fix anything?"

"He loves you; I can see it in his eyes. You're his whole world. He would do anything for you, I can tell. Vater sees it too. He doesn't want to because in his eyes, you're still his little girl, but he knows too. If you and Erik quit fighting your feelings, then all the pain you two cause each other will go away."

"You sound so sure," Katja whispered.

"I am," Fredrick replied. He stood and helped Katja to her feet. "Come on, let's go home. Vater won't be happy if you're out past dark."

"Vater needs to realize that I'm not a little girl anymore," she countered.

Fredrick put his hand on her shoulder. "He's worried about losing you again. Can you blame him for that? Besides, maybe Erik's back by now."

"Where did he go?"

Her brother shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Liar," she accused, seeing her brother's expression. "You know where he's at."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," he replied with a smirk. "But he wanted to tell you himself, provided things work out for him."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Erik stood outside the small theater that Fredrick had directed him to. While it was several steps below the Opera Populaire, it was better than nothing. When he asked if there even was one, Erik had expected him to laugh in his face. Now he could only hope they needed another musician. He wanted to prove to Dieter that he was more than capable of taking care of Katja, and employment seemed like a good first step. And since he had lived in an opera house for most of his life, the theater was the ideal starting place.

Rehearsal was ending as Erik made his way into the theater. Musicians and cast members went about their business, taking no notice of the masked man in the shadows. Soon the room was cleared of everyone but Erik, and three older men arguing over by the piano in German.

At first, Erik didn't understand what they were fighting about, but then the oldest man turned and started to walk away. The other two followed close behind. Carlotta had been in the spotlight long enough for Erik to recognize groveling and begging, no matter what the language. After the first man left, the two remaining turned to each other. "Was jetzt?"

"Ich weiß nicht."

"Wir brauchen einen Klavierspieler."

"Entschuldigen Sie," Erik interrupted, stepping into the open. Perhaps this was the opportunity he was looking for. He switched back to French. "I'm looking for…" He paused, trying to remember the name Fredrick had told him. "Monsieur Bauer."

"That's me. I'm the manager," one of the men said, stepping forward. His brow furrowed as he studied Erik. "Aren't you the one who rescued Katja, Dieter's daughter?"

"Yes, that's me," Erik replied. "My name is Erik Destler. I was wondering Monsieur, would you happen to have any openings for musicians?"

He gestured to the other man. "Herr Schmidt, my conductor, usually handles all auditions when we have openings. What do you play?"

"What do you need me to play?" Erik asked.

Bauer rolled his eyes. "Herr Destler, I need someone of skill, not an amateur who decided one day to play an instrument," he said dismissively.

Erik's nostril's flared with anger. "Monsieur, I mean you no disrespect, but I am no 'amateur'. I practically grew up in the Opera Populaire in Paris. I am more than capable of playing a majority of the instruments used in a pit orchestra, but I specialize in piano and violin."

"The Populaire was one of the greatest opera houses in the world until it was destroyed," the conductor whispered to Bauer.

"Well our pianist of nearly twenty years has just announced his retirement, leaving us with no one," Bauer sighed. That must have been what the argument was about, Erik realized. "I suppose we can afford to go ahead and give you an audition."

"Is there anything in particular that you would like me to play?" Erik asked as he sat at the piano.

Schmidt shook his head. "Since we weren't exactly prepared for him to leave or you to come so quickly just play us something that showcases your skill."

He paused for a moment before setting his fingers in motion, playing one of his own compositions. When Erik finished he turned to the men standing behind him. They looked utterly dumbfounded. "I… I'm not familiar with that piece," Schmidt finally sputtered.

"I wrote it myself," Erik explained. "I am a composer as well as a musician."

The two Germans exchanged a look of disbelief. "When can you start?" Bauer asked, practically breathless.

* * *

"Where's Erik?" Katja asked.

"He's not back yet," Dieter replied. "How do you know he didn't leave?"

"Because he promised me he wouldn't! And Erik doesn't break promises!"

"Liebling, I want to talk to you about him. He said his mask could put you in danger. Why does he wear it?"

"Vati, promise me you won't ask him about it!" Katja begged.

"Why does he have it?"

She buried her face in her hands before reluctantly telling him. "Erik has a deformity. People get scared so he wears the mask to hide it okay? It's nothing bad. I've seen his face though. It's not scary. It's just different, but people don't realize it. Please don't ask him about it though. He's so self-conscious about it. Please promise me you won't."

Her father nodded, seeing her distress. "Okay Liebling, I won't."

Just then the sound of the door opening reached them. "Erik!" she cried, running down the stairs.

* * *

The moment Erik walked in the door Katja threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Where have you been?" she demanded.

"I had something to take care of," he replied, untangling himself from her under Dieter's strict gaze. "Fredrick was supposed to tell you not to worry."

"Don't drag me into this!" her brother exclaimed. "I tried to, but she just got upset that she was being kept in the dark. So how did it go?"

"How did what go?" Katja's father asked.

Erik looked from Katja, to Fredrick, to Dieter. "I got a job today," he announced.

"What?" Katja shouted. "Where?"

"The theater needed a new pianist and that's me."

"That's fantastic Erik!" she said with a smile.

Brigitte's nose crinkled in disdain. "A musician?" Erik had forgotten that Katja told him that she hadn't been allowed to learn music because it wasn't practical.

"Yes," he replied. "I've been one all my life."

Before she could say anything more, Katja leaped to Erik's defense. "You haven't heard Erik play." She grabbed Erik's hand and pulled him down the hall, gesturing her family to follow. "You have to hear him. It's like magic."

She pulled him over to where the piano sat abandoned. While clean, it had clearly been unused for a long time now, which was why Erik had avoided it until now. But with urging from Katja, he reluctantly sat and began to play.

For the second time that day, he had completely stunned his audience. "Whoa," Tanja whispered. Erik hadn't even realized that she was in the room. Then he saw that the piano was outside her bedroom, and when she rubbed her eyes he realized she probably had been in bed and heard him.

"See?" Katja said proudly. "Music's not always a waste of time."

"Alright Katja, you proved your point," Brigitte replied with a begrudging smile. "Now come on, it's getting late. You've already woken your sister."

Katja's jaw dropped. "You can't be seriously telling me to go to bed!"

"You need the sleep," she replied gently. "Especially in your condition."

"Go," Erik added. "We all ought to be getting to bed."

She hugged him tightly. Erik placed a kiss on her temple before she reluctantly disappeared into her room. He moved to go to his own room, but Dieter stopped him. "Take care of her."

* * *

_German Translations_

**_Was jetzt?-What now?_**

**_Ich weiß nicht.-I don't know._**

**_Wir brauchen einen Klavierspieler-We need a pianist_**

**_Entschuldigen Sie-Excuse me_**


	38. Chapter 38

"Garridan!"

He turned around and raised his eyebrows. "What now Chavi?"

"Where are we going?" the gypsy girl demanded. Garridan had to repress a sigh. She had been in his face ever since Javert's murder. Had they found anything yet, why did they have to leave Paris so soon, couldn't they please stay a little longer?

"I was thinking we head out east again. You know, Germany, Belgium, thereabouts," he replied nonchalantly.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why? What's out there?"

"Fresh faces," he explained without missing a beat. The less she knew about the true reason, the better. "We exhausted the market in Paris waiting for some news about your father's killer. We have no choice but to keep moving, and we haven't been that way in a long time."

"What about out west or south?" Chavi protested. "Cherbourg, Orléans, we could even go to Spain!"

"Listen, I'm doing everything I can to keep things functional around here. Now that your father's gone, I've been trying to keep things as normal as possible, which means going where we think we can make the most money. Cato and I talked and out east seems like the better option."

"But I just thought…"

"Don't think!" Garridan snapped. "I'm in charge now, not you! If I want your opinion, I'll ask you for it, but until then, stay out of my way." He shoved past her. Chavi seemed to think that just because she was Javert's daughter, she got a say. But she hadn't when her father was in charge and she sure as hell wasn't getting one now.

"Now what's she done?" Cato asked as his brother stormed past.

"We could even go to Spain," he mocked before letting out a low growl. "She thinks she runs the place just because of her father. Well she's sorely mistaken."

"Do you think she suspects anything?"

"Who cares if she suspects anything?" Garridan replied. "It's not like she's going to do anything. She spent years watching her father torture that girl without so much as raising a word against it. Chavi may act all brave, but it's nothing more than an act. She won't be a problem. And if she is, well, we'll take care of it, won't we?"

"She's awfully pretty too," Cato commented with a malicious smile. "And without a father to protect her, it would be a shame if something happened to her."

"My point precisely."

* * *

Katja suddenly found herself with nothing to do. Erik had gone to his first day at the theater, while her parents and brother were downstairs in the café. She could probably go down and help if she wanted, but Katja didn't think she could face a crowd yet. That and the mix of scents was enough to make her feel ill.

Not able to think of something better to do, Katja sat at the piano and began to practice. Maybe they could start lessons again, provided Erik didn't mind playing piano all day then teaching her at night. But playing all the time didn't seem like something that would bother him much; Erik seemed to thrive around music.

Tanja walked into the room. "You play too?" she asked in awe.

"Kind of," Katja replied. "Erik's been teaching me a little."

"Do you think he'd teach me?" her stepsister asked excitedly. "When he played last night, it was so beautiful. I want to sound like that!"

"Maybe," she responded. "I don't see why he wouldn't but you'll have to ask him when he gets back." It amazed her how quickly Tanja had taking a liking to music. Katja hoped for her stepsister's sake that Brigitte would develop the same fondness and quickly. But if anyone could get her to love music, it was Erik.

* * *

_The door opened. Katja leaped up to go meet Erik. But to her horror, it wasn't Erik waiting for her. She backed away from the gypsy, trying to remain calm. Erik had to __be home any second now. "What do you want from me?" she demanded. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

_ "I want you," he replied, a sinister glint in his eye. For each step Katja took back, he took one forward, seeming to want to take his time and terrify her even more._

_ "Erik!" she screamed, but received no response._

_ "He's not coming," the gypsy replied, holding up a knife. Katja felt her heart stop when she saw the blade was covered in blood._

_ "No!" she cried, her hands flying to her mouth in shock. She backed up further still, until she hit something solid. Looking up, Katja saw another gypsy. A scream escaped her lips as he grabbed her arms. _

_ The first man closed the gap between them. He ran the tip of the blade down her swollen stomach, not to cut her yet, but to frighten her. "Well, well, well, what happened to you?" The gypsy leaned in until their foreheads were touching and Katja could smell his putrid breath. "I don't remember saying this was okay." He took a step back and raised his knife. "Luckily for you, it's a problem that is easily remedied." _

_ Katja tried to break free from the gypsy's grip, but to no avail. "Don't," she begged. "I'll do whatever you want me to, just don't hurt me."_

_ The gypsy ran the blade down her cheek, leaving a thin cut. "Anything?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow. "Anything at all?"_

_ "Please," she whimpered. "Don't hurt me."_

_ "I don't think so," he replied before burying the knife in her stomach._

* * *

Before she could scream, Katja was enveloped in a warm embrace. She threw her arms around Erik's neck and crushed her lips against his. "Thank God you're okay," she cried, hugging him tightly.

"Why I wouldn't I be?"

"Oh Erik, it was awful," Katja whispered, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "They were going to hurt our baby."

He held her securely. "It was a dream and nothing more," he replied soothingly. Katja kissed him again. Being in Erik's embrace was warm and comforting, and Katja never wanted to leave.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," Katja said, rubbing her eyes. "I just got so tired. I think it's from the baby."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Erik replied. "It's probably good for you to get the extra sleep now that there are two of you."

"How was your first day at the theater?" she asked, realizing Erik must have just gotten home. "Did you like it?"

"I probably would have liked it better if I could understand half of what was being said. They ran rehearsal in German," Erik explained. "I had to have someone repeat everything for me in French. I need you to teach me German."

Katja smiled and nodded. "Of course. But you're going to learn it my way."

"What does that mean?" he questioned.

She smiled mischievously. "Kein Französisch."

"What?" Erik cried. "That's not what I meant!"

* * *

_German Translations_

**_Kein Französisch-No French_**


	39. Chapter 39

The first couple of days were rough for Erik. Katja had instructed her family not to speak to him in French so he was constantly surrounded by German. At first, he was extremely frustrated, but after a while, words and phrases started to stick and he began to pick up the language. It helped that German wasn't his second, or even his third or fourth language.

Of course it wasn't an overnight process. Katja and her family often had to repeat themselves over and over and speak much more slowly than they were used to. And while Erik didn't ask, he had a very strong feeling they were speaking as basic as they could, like they were teaching an infant how to talk. But whether he liked it or not, it was helping him learn. And sometimes at night, after Katja went to sleep, Fredrick would tutor him in the language as well, answering some of his questions and teaching him proper grammar and other technicalities.

As German began to make sense, other things began to fall into place. Rehearsals began to run much more smoothly for Erik and it was getting easier for him to understand what people were saying about him when they thought he couldn't hear. While he didn't understand everything, Erik generally could get the gist of what was being said. For the most part, people generally thought he was odd, but people didn't run away screaming '_Murderer_!' so Erik didn't mind too much.

Now that Erik was beginning to settle into life in Germany, it began to sink in that he was leaving everything he knew behind. Odds were he would never return to Paris or even see Nadir again. While he loved Katja, it was a lot to ask. Erik made a mental note to write his friend so that Nadir would know that he wasn't going to be back.

Erik had a lot to do in a short amount of time. It would only be a few weeks until Katja starting showing and everyone would know about the baby. He wanted to find a house, a place that he and Katja could call their own. And of course Erik wanted to get a ring for Katja so he could propose properly. Hopefully this time Katja would say yes.

* * *

Katja wrapped her arms around her stomach. As much as she loved being with her family again, she hated feeling sick all the time. She often found herself wishing that her father owned any business but a café, or at the very least, lived in a separate house. The morning sickness was awful, but she was quickly learning what foods made her sick, and she could control what she ate. Katja couldn't control the smells and those were what made her stomach turn all hours of the day.

She wondered what Erik was doing. He was normally back long before now. Over the past week he had been coming home later and later, but not like this. Katja couldn't help but feel worried. Had something affected rehearsals? Or had something happened to him? This didn't make sense. Erik didn't like being out any more than necessary. He hated people staring at him and always came straight home after rehearsal.

The door opened and thankfully Erik walked in. Katja threw herself into his arms. "Where on earth have you been?" she demanded. "You should have been home hours ago!"

"I just had some things to take care of," he replied evasively.

"Now what are you hiding?"

He placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb. "I'm not hiding anything. I'll show you if you want." When Katja nodded, Erik offered her his hand. "Come with me."

The couple walked hand in hand through the dark town. "Where are we going Erik?" Katja asked curiously, still wondering where he was taking her.

"It's a surprise," he replied.

"But I don't like surprises," she protested.

"This is a good surprise," Erik countered. Katja didn't question him further, but continued to wonder what exactly that meant. Knowing Erik, it could be just about anything. She could only hope that she could handle this 'surprise'.

Erik had brought her to the lake. Katja turned to him, still confused. "What are we doing here?"

"Come," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. Erik led her to a small house sitting on the shore and opened the door for her. "Here we are."

"Where are we Erik? What is this place?" Katja asked, looking around the cottage.

She turned, and to her surprise, she saw Erik down on one knee. "It's ours," he explained softly. "Katja, it's all ours. We can be together here forever." He pulled out a gold band with a large diamond in the middle, with three smaller ones on each side and presented it to her. "Willst du mich heiraten?"

"Oh," Katja gasped. She should have known this was going to happen. Fredrick had even told her he was going to ask again, but Katja had denied it to herself over and over again. But now the moment was here and Erik deserved an answer. Her knees felt weak and threatened to give.

"Katja?" Erik whispered, slowly standing. He grabbed her elbow to steady her as she wobbled on her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Ja," she breathed. She threw her arms around his neck as his hands went to her hips to support her. Her legs felt like jelly in his embrace. "Ja."

He leaned in so that their foreheads were touching, their lips just inches apart. "Ja was?" he asked breathlessly.

"Ich werde," she answered, leaning up to kiss him. One of Erik's arms wrapped around her waist and the other came up to the nape of her neck while Katja ran her hands up his chest. When they finally separated, she rested her head against his chest. "Ich liebe dich," she murmured.

Erik slipped the ring on her finger. "Ich liebe dich auch." He kissed her again, holding her tightly. Their bodies melded together perfectly. Katja's legs couldn't support her any longer; she was simply too overwhelmed with emotion. If Erik hadn't been holding her, she would have fallen to the floor.

The couple stared at each other, both slightly out of breath. Katja clung to Erik, still not trusting her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked again.

Before he could protest, Katja pulled his porcelain mask off and caressed the deformed side of his face. "Never better," she replied with a smile.

* * *

_I love weddings! Drinks all around! But seriously though, YAY THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED! I don't really have much to say other than hi, but I feel like I haven't talked to you very much in this story which is kinda odd for me. So for the most part, I'm just checking in, saying you're awesome, I love you, thanks for reading, and get the confetti ready to throw soon! Read and Review!_

_~nibblesfan_

* * *

_German Translations_

**_Willst du mich heiraten?-Will you marry me?_**

**_Ja-Yes_**

**_Ja was?-Yes what?_**

**_Ich werde-I will_**

**_Ich liebe dich (auch)-I love you (too)_**


	40. Chapter 40

Katja took one last look around her nearly empty room. Over the past few days, Erik, her brother, and her father had been moving her and Erik's belongings to the new house. Today was her last day here with her family. Tonight, she was officially starting a new life with Erik.

"Oh look at you!" Brigitte cried. "You're absolutely lovely." Katja twirled around, showing off the white satin gown for her stepmother. "Erik is a very lucky man."

"He just better treat my little girl right." Katja turned and saw her father standing in the doorway, tears in his eyes.

She ran to her father and hugged him tightly. "Oh Vati, don't cry. If you start crying, I'm going to cry and then we'll all be crying and we can't have that."

Her father embraced her just as tightly. "I lost you Katja. I lost you and I just got you back after years of searching and pain. And I'm not ready to lose you again. Not now, not ever."

"I'm just moving a few miles up the road," Katja said with a soft smile. "It's not like I'm moving halfway across the world. We can still see each other as much as we want. You'll be able to visit us whenever you like."

"But you won't be my little girl anymore."

"Vati, I will always be your little girl," Katja replied with a watery smile. "No matter how old I get, no matter where I go, I will always be your little girl."

Dieter pressed a kiss to her forehead. "That you will be Liebling. That you will be."

Tanja walked into the room. "Oh!" she exclaimed when she saw Katja in her wedding gown. "You look like a princess!"

"I feel like a princess," Katja said with a smile, spinning around again. "I keep thinking I'm in a dream. This feels like a fairytale. I have to keep telling myself that this is real."

Her stepsister gave her an odd look. "But I thought you said that Erik wasn't courting you."

"Well things changed," Katja explained. "We're in love."

"Are you going to leave then?"

"No, well, kind of. Erik has bought a house for the two of us, so we'll be living there now, but we're going to stay here in town. I'm not going far away."

"Sit Katja," Brigitte ordered. "I have to finish your hair." Katja obeyed. Her stepmother began to comb out her nearly waist-long hair before working magic with it. Brigitte pulled the front sections back and fastened them with a diamond encrusted clip.

"Wait…" Katja gasped. "Isn't that…?"

"Yes," she replied. "I wore it when I married your father, it was a gift from my mother when she married my father, and now I think it's your turn."

"But I'm not even your daughter," Katja protested.

"I've always considered you my daughter," Brigitte replied firmly. "All I ask is, when the time comes, you pass it on to Tanja so that she can wear it at her wedding."

"Absolutely," she agreed before hugging her stepmother. "Thank you Brigitte. Thank you for everything!"

Brigitte returned her hug with a smile. "You're welcome my dear. Now let's get going. It wouldn't do for you to be late to your own wedding."

"What about Erik and Fredrick?" Katja asked. "They're not here yet!"

"No, they're meeting us at the church," her father explained. "Come, the carriage is outside waiting for us."

* * *

"You better take good care of her."

Erik turned to face Fredrick. "I love Katja. I would never think about doing otherwise. I plan on doing everything in my power to make sure she's safe, happy, and comfortable."

"Just remember, if you don't you'll have to face me and my father. And I can assure you, it won't be pretty." Fredrick threatened. Erik was certain that he could take both Fredrick and Dieter, but he had no intentions of doing anything to upset Katja or her family. But after a moment, Fredrick grinned. "Don't worry, I trust you. But seriously, if you don't, you better hope that I'm the one that gets to you first."

"I'll keep that in mind," Erik replied. "But I promise you that my only intentions are to treat your sister like a queen as she deserves."

Fredrick started to reply but something behind Erik drew his attention. Erik turned and his whole world changed. Before them was an angel delivered straight from heaven, along the rest of her family. The white dress looked like it had been tailored for her, accentuating her curves and waist and making Katja look like a goddess. "Oh Katja, how will I ever be worthy of you?" he asked softly.

"You've saved my life time and time again. I should be asking the exact same question," she countered. The couple embraced. "I love you Erik."

"Hey," Fredrick interrupted. "Isn't there a rule that says you two can't see each other until the wedding starts?"

Erik shrugged. "Rules were made to be broken."

"But I don't want to wait any longer," Katja said with a smile as she entwined her fingers with Erik's. "We've waited long enough. Let's go get married."

* * *

The ceremony had been small, simple, and brief. Only Katja's family was there. But she hadn't minded. Katja had never been a fan of large gatherings or over the top celebrations. And she knew that Erik had absolutely no problems with it being a private affair. And now that the wedding was over, it was time for Katja and Erik to have a fresh start together.

Katja felt her heart flutter as Erik approached her, a glint in his eye like a predator closing in on its prey, and for the first time she had seen a man with that look, she wasn't scared. He closed the gap between them and seized her lips.

He knelt before her, pulled her shoes off and rolled her stockings down, pausing to caress each of her ankles. Erik stood and gently tugged the jeweled clip from her hair as he kissed her again. One of his hands went to the nape of her neck, the other on the small of her back.

While Erik kissed her, Katja pulled his jacket off as well as his vest and cravat, before beginning to unbutton his shirt. Erik let go of her long enough for her to slide the clothes from his body. He began to work on the buttons of her dress until it fell at a heap of white fabric around her feet.

The next thing Erik began to tackle was the laces on her corset. Katja let out a soft sigh of relief as she was released. He gently pushed her backwards onto the bed. Erik stood over her, his eyes roaming her body, his lust obvious. "You're so beautiful," he breathed.

Erik climbed on top of her, a hand on each side of her head to support his weight. Katja wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He bent his head and took her nipple into his mouth, suckling it to a peak, as he inserted one of his fingers into her. Katja moaned as she began to feel the pleasure that only Erik had ever brought her.

Suddenly Erik stopped and sat back. Before Katja could ask what he was doing, his head was between her legs. "OH!" she cried as she felt his tongue against her womanhood. He seemed to take pleasure in hearing her moans and was taking his time, torturing her.

Katja squirmed as he brought her closer and closer to her release, desperate for friction that would ease the fire burning within her. Just as she was about to become completely undone, he stopped. "Pleased. Oh please Erik," she begged, her body quivering.

He moved to unbutton his pants, but she stopped him. "Wait," she whispered. The shock on his face was clear, but Katja realized Erik still had his mask on. The first time they had made love, Erik had kept it on. Katja hadn't thought much of it at the time because Erik always seemed to have it on, but now as she thought about it, the mask couldn't be too comfortable, especially with what they were doing. Ignoring his protests, she pulled the porcelain away from his face, this time determined to love all of him, and pressed a kiss to his deformed cheek. "Now."

After discarding his pants, Erik sheathed himself deep within her. Katja moaned shamelessly into Erik's mouth as they kissed. With urging from Katja, Erik began to increase their pace. That still not being enough, Katja wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him deeper than ever before. The two moved at a frantic pace, in a pleasure-induced world that only contained each other. Katja cried out as she clenched around him. Her orgasm triggered Erik's and she could feel his hot seed shoot into her.

Erik's head dropped into the crook of her neck and Katja could feel him gently kiss her there. She wrapped one of her arms around him and stroked his hair with her other hand as they panted. "I love you," she breathed.

"I love you too," he replied, brushing her sweaty hair from her forehead. As she drifted off to sleep in Erik's arms, Katja didn't think that life could get any more perfect than that moment.


	41. Chapter 41

Erik sat on the edge of the bed beside his still slumbering new wife. He brushed her hair out of her face. "Katja, it's time to get up," he whispered, but she didn't wake. With a smile, Erik gently stroked her cheek. She whined softly in protest and rolled over onto her stomach. He leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder.

She shifted so that more of her soft skin was exposed to him and gave a satisfied sigh as Erik nuzzled her neck. "Erik," she murmured sleepily. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of being in her dreams.

"Come on Katja," he cooed. "It's morning. I'm going to have to go soon."

Katja rolled back over to her back with a groan. Her eyes finally opened, revealing their beautiful blue color. "Do you really have to go to work today?" she asked with a yawn.

"I'm afraid so," Erik replied apologetically.

"Why?" she moaned. Katja sat up, clutching the blankets to her chest to cover her still bare body. "You should get a couple days off. You know, like a honeymoon."

He kissed her tenderly. "If I could stay with you, I would do it in a heartbeat, but I can't. There isn't anyone to replace me. And I've only been here a few weeks. It would be different if I had playing for a few years or a few months even but that's not the case. I'm sorry."

"I understand," she said with a small, though slightly sad, smile. "But you're going to have to make this up somehow. And I have a couple ideas…"

Erik raised his brow, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Like breakfast?"

"Breakfast would be nice," she replied, stretching lazily.

"Get dressed," he instructed. "And I'll prepare breakfast." He pressed a quick kiss on her lips before heading for the kitchen.

As he began to prepare breakfast, Erik's mind began to wander. It just didn't feel real. Somehow he was married to a beautiful woman who was somehow able to return his love. Erik felt like as long as he had Katja, he could do anything.

"Are you making crepes?" Erik turned and saw Katja gawking at him.

"Yes I am," he replied. Suddenly he was afraid Katja would want something different. She was quite a picky eater now that she had to worry about morning sickness. He should have asked what she wanted before he started cooking. "Would you rather I make something else?"

"No absolutely not. They smell delicious. It's just that this is kind of funny," she said with a smile.

"How so?" Erik asked.

"You're a wanted man in Paris, supposedly terrifying and dangerous, but here you are making breakfast like it's nothing. It's very domestic," she explained with a giggle.

"But I'm still frightening when I need to be."

"I don't think you're frightening at all," she protested. "I think you're very sweet when you're given the chance."

"No one besides you has ever given me a chance," Erik said softly, sadness filling his eyes. "They just assume I'm a monster because of my face."

"That's their loss then," Katja countered. "Because you are one of the kindest, sweetest, most compassionate men I have ever met. And on top of all that, you're one of the most handsome men I've ever met as well."

"Don't," he whispered, hurt in his eyes. He turned away from her. "Don't lie to me, even if you're trying to make me feel better."

"I'm not lying to you," she protested. "Erik, just because no one else sees it, doesn't mean that it's not true. It just means that everyone else is wrong."

He opened his mouth to argue further, but an acrid smell filled the air. Erik swore as he realized that the crepe in the pan was burning. As he pulled the pan from the stove, Katja ran from the room. He followed her to the bathroom and found her dealing with a bout of morning sickness. "I'm so, _so_ sorry," he apologized, kneeling next to her and pulling her hair away from her face. "I didn't mean to make you sick."

"It's not your fault, it was an accident. You didn't mean it," Katja replied. "I just don't think our daughter likes the smell of burning food."

"Daughter?" Erik repeated. "How do you know it's a girl?"

"I can't explain how I know, I just do."

"Katja, you can't be sure the baby will be a girl. It might be a boy."

"Having a boy wouldn't be a bad thing," she continued. "I'm going to love our child no matter what gender, but I'm certain our baby is a girl. Call it mother's intuition."

Erik didn't want to continue the fight. He knew if he pressed too far, she would wind up crying. Katja was so sensitive now with the baby. Brigitte had said it was completely normal for a pregnant woman to become extremely emotional, but normal or not, he wanted to avoid making her cry.

He checked his pocket watch. "I've got to get going or I'll be late to work. Will you be okay on your own?"

"What would you do if I said no?" Katja asked. "You can't very well take me with you."

"No," he replied slowly. "But I could take you to the café if you were uncomfortable with staying here all by yourself."

She sighed. "Erik, I'm twenty years old. I think I can handle a few hours on my own."

"The last time I left you alone, you nearly killed yourself," Erik argued. "Katja, I don't want to go through that again."

Katja put her hand on this porcelain covered cheek. "Erik, I swear to you that you never have to worry about me hurting myself again. The only reason I did it was that I was scared and didn't know what else to do. But now I know I can trust you and that you would never intentionally do anything to cause me pain. Besides, if you have any morphine here, I will kill you."

Erik placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Absolutely not. I have to go or I'll be late. Are you sure…?"

"Go!" she ordered, playfully pushing him towards the door. "You can't be late. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I love you."

He kissed her once more. "I love you too. Don't forget to eat."

"Out!"


	42. Chapter 42

Katja wondered what she was going to do now that she was alone. It had been a long time since she had been truly on her own. Her husband was right when he said that the last time she had been alone was the day she tried to commit suicide.

She put a hand on her stomach. In a few months she'd have a baby to occupy her time, but for now Katja was going to have to keep herself busy. She supposed that some women would go visit friends, but that didn't really appeal to her. While she had been far from lonely growing up, there wasn't anyone she had a strong desire to see besides her family. And if she were to go visit someone, they would want to know the details of what had happened to her, and Katja didn't think she was ready to talk about her captivity yet.

But then again, she did have a lot to do before the baby came. After all, she was going to need clothes, blankets, toys, a whole nursery. Erik was going to put the nursery together, but that didn't mean she couldn't help.

After eating the delicious crepes that Erik had made, Katja decided to start knitting a blanket for their daughter. Since she was so out of practice, it seemed like the most logical place to start. It would only be a simple rectangle as opposed to more complex clothing. Because Erik questioned their unborn child's gender, and reasonably so, she settled on a pale blue so that way boy or girl, the baby could use it.

Her stepmother had taught her to knit when she was she was younger, but it had been years since she tried. For a long while, she struggled with trying to remember how to actually do it. Luckily after a about an hour, lot of nasty knots, and much frustration, it began to come back to her.

Once she was able to get into a steady rhythm, Katja's mind began to wander. It was strange for her to be completely alone. Erik or Fredrick or her parents had always been just a shout away. If something were to happen or to go wrong, she wouldn't have anyone nearby to help her.

But of course nothing bad would happen. She was far too worried. This wasn't Paris, she wasn't with the gypsies. This was her hometown. Nothing ever happened here. Her kidnapping was beyond shocking for the townspeople because things like that simply never _ever_ occurred here.

As she worked, Katja began to hum one of Erik's melodies. She hoped that he would continue their lessons. Music was so important to him she wanted to be able to understand even just a fraction of his passion for it. And perhaps their child would share her father's genius if she were surrounded by music all the time, even before birth.

She could see it now. Their daughter beside Erik at the piano, the two deeply immersed in a world of music that Katja could only hope to one day understand. The thought made her smile. Erik was going to be an excellent father.

Deep in her thoughts, Katja didn't hear the door open behind her. She didn't hear the footsteps coming across the room towards her. And she certainly didn't expect the hand that fell on her shoulder.

* * *

Katja was going to be so shocked when he came home early. Erik couldn't wait to surprise her. Rehearsals had ended unusually early today. The conductor had fallen ill and nobody had proven suitable replacement. While Erik was more than confident in his abilities and believed he could have filled in, he figured the others would have scoffed at him. Even though he had proved his skill with instruments, the other musicians didn't give him much respect.

While Erik felt like he deserved otherwise, he understood why they didn't think much of him. He was strange and mysterious to them. And while they were civil, they made no attempts to befriend him, and he acted likewise. For the most part, he arrived at rehearsal, played his part, and then returned home, socializing only when absolutely necessary.

Even though his job wasn't perfect, Erik was happier than he could ever remember being. All his life, he had dreamed of having a wife, a home, a better life than hiding far beneath an opera house, but he never actually expected to ever have it.

The baby though, he was more than anxious about. There were just so many things that had him very worried. Although the chances according to Katja were small, there was still the possibility that the child wasn't his. Erik didn't think that he could raise the child of the man who put Katja and him through so much pain, and he knew it would destroy Katja if she gave birth to Javert's child.

But the thought of him fathering the child was almost as frightening to Erik. Katja just didn't seem to understand the risks of the child being his. Erik was terrified that he would pass on his cursed face to the child. His own childhood had been nothing short of a living hell, full of rejection and hate. The last thing he wanted to do was force that on their unborn baby.

Deep within his thoughts, Erik paused on the shore of the lake. After making sure there was no one nearby, he pulled off his mask and studied his reflection in the water. Erik didn't understand what Katja saw in him. He was a monster, a beast, a freak. Out of frustration, he kicked a nearby stone into the water. The ripples in the water distorted the image enough to make his deformity disappear. He let out a heavy sigh; if only he had been born normal.

After replacing his mask, Erik continued on his way home. He paused when he saw the horse outside their house. He hadn't gotten a new horse yet, because he was still attached to Cesar, although he knew they were going to need one once the baby arrived. So if it wasn't theirs, who did it belong to?

A loud, familiar scream suddenly broke the silence. Erik took off running for the house. He wasn't about to let anything happen to his wife. He burst the door, desperate to keep Katja safe.


	43. Chapter 43

"KATJA!" Erik screamed, throwing the door open. If anything happened to Katja or anyone tried to hurt her, he was going to build a hidden house for them five stories beneath the ground and he was to keep her there where she would be out of harm's way forever.

She appeared in the doorway, clearly shocked by his abrupt entrance. "Erik? What are you doing home already? What's wrong?"

Erik ran to her and grabbed her shoulders, looking her up and down. She seemed perfectly fine. "Rehearsal ended early," he replied slowly. He looked out the window, still distracted by the scream. The horse was still there. Katja was okay, so who screamed? And who on earth did the horse belong to?

"What's wrong Erik?" Katja repeated, putting her hand on his arm.

"I heard someone scream," he explained. "I thought it was you."

Her face flushed. "That's because it _was_ me."

"Are you alright?" he demanded, his attention immediately snapping back to her. "What happened?"

"It was my fault," a new voice chimed in. Erik turned and saw Fredrick. "I decided to make a spontaneous visit to see how Katja was doing on her own. She didn't answer the door when I knocked. The door was unlocked so I let myself in to make sure she was okay. Apparently she didn't hear me and I frightened her."

Katja stepped into Erik's embrace. "I'm so sorry for worrying you Erik. Fredrick startled me, but I shouldn't have screamed."

"It's alright," Erik whispered, holding her tightly against his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You're safe. That's all that matters to me."

"At least now I know that you're not afraid to jump into a fight to protect my sister," Fredrick added.

"If I weren't, I wouldn't have rescued her from the gypsies in the first place," Erik countered. "Katja's safety is my first and foremost priority and always will be."

"One of the gypsies found us in Paris, and you should have seen Erik. He wasn't afraid to fight to protect me. By the end, the gypsy was terrified of him."

"As long as you're safe, I suppose that's all that matters," her brother responded. Erik nodded in agreement.

"So that's your horse then?" Erik asked Fredrick, turning back to the animal outside the window.

"Ja," he replied. "Das ist mein Pferd, Zimt."

"Zimt...You named your horse Cinnamon?" Erik questioned.

"Very good. Your German is greatly improved," Fredrick said approvingly. "And actually I didn't name him; my wife named him that because of his color. I don't take him out often when I'm just around town, but today he needed the exercise."

"I need to look into getting a horse," Erik sighed. "I can't put that off forever. Not with a child on the way."

"What about Cesar?" Katja asked.

Fredrick's brow furrowed. "Cesar?"

"Cesar was my stallion," Erik explained. "One of my friends in Paris was looking after him until I returned, but now I don't plan on it anytime soon."

"We could go to Paris to get him," his wife suggested. "And you could see Nadir again."

Erik ran his fingers through his hair. "Katja, I couldn't even get a few days off for a honeymoon. I can't take the time to travel to Paris. It's just not possible right now."

"Well I could go," Katja continued.

"Absolutely not!" Erik cried. "Paris was dangerous enough when I was with you. Imagine what could happen if you were alone in the city without me to save you."

"We could write Nadir. I'm sure he'd meet me at the train station. I'd only be gone a week at most. I can handle it."

"No Katja." Erik's tone was firm and left no room for further arguments. "I promised your father that I would keep you safe. Letting you go to Paris on your own would go directly against that promise. Especially now that we have the baby to worry about too. I'll just have to find us another horse here."

She didn't look happy, but she let the argument drop. Fredrick looked slightly uncomfortable standing there. "I better go," he finally said. "My wife will be wondering what happened to me."

Katja hugged her brother tightly. "Thank you for coming, even if you did scare me."

"Next time I'll just knock much louder," her brother replied with a smirk. She pressed a kiss to Fredrick's cheek. "Goodbye Katja."

"Goodbye Fredrick. Say hello to Brigitte, Vati, and Tanja for me."

"Don't worry, I will."

* * *

Once her brother left, Katja turned to her husband. "You know, I'm not completely helpless. I think I could manage a quick trip to Paris."

"I told you once before, I will defend you until my dying breath, but when you're on your own, I can't guarantee your safety," Erik reminded her. "Anything could happen to you out there. And you have to consider the baby's health too. A trip like that could potentially be devastating to our child."

Katja was momentarily stunned. She couldn't remember Erik ever actually saying 'our child' out loud before. It had always been 'the baby'. It was the first time he really seemed to acknowledge that it was his child that was growing in her belly. That fact alone made her realize that he really was afraid of her going to Paris. "Alright," she said, giving in. "If you don't want me to go, I will stay here with you."

"Thank you," Erik whispered, holding her tightly and burying his face in her hair. "Thank you."

* * *

Later that night, the couple was side by side at the piano, their fingers flying over the keys together to create a beautiful piece of music, although Katja knew that most of it was due to Erik. She rested her head on his shoulder, just happy to be with him.

A sound caught her attention. She glanced out the window and was shocked by what she saw. Katja leaped up from the bench and rushed to get a better look. "What is it?" Erik asked, following close behind.

"There's a big black horse out there."

Erik stood behind her, his arm around her waist. "Why?" His eyes widened. "That almost looks like…but it can't be…"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Erik rushed over and threw open the door. "I told you that you would find another reason to stay in Germany," Nadir said smugly.

* * *

_FALSE ALARM! And a quick update for you on top of it all. Katja's safe, and Nadir's back to boot! Some of you guys were asking about him. So impatient, tsk tsk. I hope this answers some of your questions for now. Right now we get to find out what Nadir's been up to and wait for the baby, and potentially, the gypsies. But for now, we're playing the waiting game. Read and Review! _

_~nibblesfan_

_German Translations _

**_Das ist mein Pferd, Zimt-That is my horse, Cinnamon. _**


	44. Chapter 44

_Hello lovelies! I promise I haven't abandoned you! School has started up again for me again, and in addition to that, my work is extremely short-staffed. Like we're supposed to have forty to fifty people working per store, and my store has twenty-five and so I'm working six nights a week. But the story will continue! Bare with me until I can figure out how to balance everything out, okay? Great! And as a reward for your patience, here's a new chapter! Read and Review!_

* * *

Katja stared at the Persian man before them, completely stunned. Just a few hours ago, she and Erik had been arguing about the best way to go to Nadir in Paris, yet here he was, standing on their doorstep. "Oh," she gasped. "Hello."

Nadir smiled warmly at her. "Hello Katja."

After she got over her surprise, Katja remembered her manners. "Come in Herr Kahn." She grabbed her husband's hand, led the two men into the parlor, and motioned to a chair. "Please sit down. You must be exhausted."

"Thank you," he replied as he sank into the chair.

Erik had yet to say a word. He seemed to be in shock. The only time she had seen him this speechless was when she told him about the baby. Finally he spoke. "What are you doing here Nadir?"

"I was due for a holiday," his friend answered nonchalantly. "And I thought I'd pay you a visit."

"You were due for a holiday?" Erik repeated in disbelief. "You were due for a _holiday_?! There's got to be more to the story than that!" Katja could tell that Erik didn't quite believe Nadir's whole story, but she knew it was just because his visit was so unexpected.

Her husband sat slowly on the couch, staring at his friend. Katja sat beside him, her feet curled beneath her. "How did you find us?" Erik demanded.

"It wasn't hard," Nadir retorted. "If you think you're hiding, you're very, _very_ wrong. I bought your train tickets, remember? I bought one for myself to the same town, and then simply asked if anyone knew where I could find a French man who wore a mask. There were about a dozen people that directed me here."

"But we're not trying to hide," Katja explained to him. "Everyone knows we're here! I see my family all the time. Erik has a job even at the theater!"

Nadir's eyes widened. "Do you now Erik?"

Erik nodded. "I play the piano in the pit."

"Well, I must say I'm impressed," Nadir replied. "I didn't expect you to adjust so well, especially this quickly."

"Once I told them I had been at the Opera Populaire, they barely hesitated," Erik said proudly.

Katja's eyes grew wide. Erik hadn't mentioned this before. She could see her surprise mirrored on Nadir's face. "You told them about the Populaire?" she cried. "Erik, what were you thinking? Everyone knows that the Phantom wears a mask! If someone were to connect the dots, Erik you could be in very real danger!"

"There's nothing to be worried about love," Erik assured her. "They didn't hear about the Phantom all the way out here. No one is going know. We're safe out here."

"But Erik…"

"It'll be okay Katja." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I promise you nothing will happen."

She hugged her husband tightly. "It's just that with everything that's happened, and with everything that's going on right now, I don't want anything else to go wrong!"

"Nothing will go wrong. I swear."

"Speaking of everything that you two have been up to," Nadir interrupted. She beamed as Erik's arm wrapped around her waist. "I believe that congratulations are in order. And since you weren't going to return Erik, I thought I'd be a good friend and bring you the belongings you left behind. I brought your violin, the music you left behind, and of course, Cesar."

"You didn't have to do that," Erik replied. "We would've made do without. It had to be horribly expensive to get Cesar if you took the train. You would've had to pay for space for him in a boxcar and…"

His friend cut him off. "Consider it a wedding gift."

"Thank you," Katja said with a smile. She snuggled closer to her husband and rested her head on his shoulder, one hand lying lightly on her stomach. "I take it that you got Erik's letter?"

The Persian nodded. "Yes, although I knew it was only a matter of time. I would have been very surprised had Erik returned to Paris without you. It is easy for anyone to see that he is madly in love with you." Katja's smile grew even bigger at his comment.

Nadir's eyes fell upon her stomach and his brow furrowed. She didn't know if Erik had told him about the baby yet, but the Persian didn't say anything. Her stomach was starting to round a little bit, but unless you knew she was pregnant, it only looked like she had put on a few pounds.

Before she could announce the baby, Erik spoke. "So Nadir what have you been up to since we left?" Katja closed her eyes and listened to the lull of their voices as they talked, mostly about Nadir's horses. Not understanding most of what they were talking about, she began to drift off to sleep in Erik's strong embrace.

* * *

"Is she asleep now?" Nadir inquired softly.

Erik nodded. "I'll be back in a moment." He scooped up Katja and carried her into the bedroom.

Her eyes fluttered open for a moment. "Erik?" she asked sleepily.

He gently helped her undress and put on a nightgown. "Go back to sleep," he whispered then kissed her tenderly.

"Aren't you staying with me?"

"No," he replied with a shake of his head. "Nadir is still here. I'll be in in a little while, okay?" She nodded, before curling up into a ball and closing her eyes.

"What's really going on?" Erik demanded as he walked back into the parlor where Nadir still was. "You could have written and said you were coming before you just showed up. It's one thing when we were in the same city, but it's not like you to trek across Europe simply because you can."

"Alright," he sighed. "I went down to your lair when I got your letter to get your music and belongings that got left behind, and I was just going to ship them to you. But the place was torn apart. Someone had been down there Erik. Someone was looking for something down there. I saved what I could, but a lot of the music wasn't salvageable and a lot of things were smashed or broken."

"It must have been an animal or something," Erik replied dismissively. "There are really only two safe passages: through Christine's mirror and across the lake or through the fake wall in the stables that you use. Only you and I know about those two, and only I can navigate through the rest of the passages because of the booby-traps. No one could have gotten down there."

"I came to warn you Erik," Nadir continued. "If someone's after you, both you and Katja could be in danger. And if you've told people that you were from the Populaire, that's just another link to help whoever it is find you."

"Everything will be fine," Erik responded. He had left France for a fresh start; he sure as hell wasn't going to his past haunt him here in Germany. "I'm sorry you wasted your time coming all the way out here."

"Just watch your back," Nadir advised. "I don't want to see you or Katja getting hurt."

Erik rolled his eyes. Nadir's years as Daroga in Persia had made him paranoid. No one could have gotten into his lair. No one knew the way in. "So how long are you staying on your 'holiday'?"

"Not long," his friend answered. "I can't stay away from my horses for more than a few days. My train back is in two days."

"Well it's good to see you again." As much as they annoyed each other, Nadir was one of Erik's only friend's, and he had missed the Persian. "Maybe you should move out here. Plenty of empty space for you and your horses."

"Yeah right," Nadir said with a laugh. "Unlike you, I can't simply drop everything and leave."

"Maybe you should," Erik countered. "Where are you staying?"

"I wasn't sure how easy it would be to find you, so I rented a room at an inn in town. Speaking of, I better be heading there. It's getting late. I think your wife is waiting for you."

Erik nodded. "Alright. Feel free to come by tomorrow and we can catch up more then."

Once Nadir had left, Erik headed into the bedroom and changed into his nightclothes. He slipped into bed beside his sleeping wife and pulled her into his arms, making her stir. "What were you and Nadir talking about?" she asked drowsily.

"Oh, nothing important," he replied.


	45. Chapter 45

There was nothing in the world more wonderful than waking up to Erik's tender kiss. Katja wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her into a sitting position and their lips met again, his hands running through her sleep-tousled hair. "I love you," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"Good morning to you too," she replied with a sleepy smile. He pulled her closer, kissing her passionately. Neither she nor Erik were making any attempts to hide their desire. Katja fell back against the bed, Erik on top of her with a hand on each side of her head to support his weight.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, ruining the moment between them. Katja let out a sigh as they both looked over. "Horrible timing as usual Nadir," Erik growled.

He tried to kiss her again, but Katja pushed him aside. "Go answer the door," she ordered. "Nadir is waiting for you. Let me get dressed. I'll be out in a few minutes." Erik shot one of his famous glares at the door before reluctantly getting up to let Nadir in.

As she heard the front door open, Katja stretched lazily with a yawn and slowly climbed out from her warm blanket cocoon. She walked into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her hair. When she came back into the bedroom and began to get dressed, she could hear Erik and Nadir's voices. "What did you do to her?"

"I don't understand what you're asking," Erik replied.

"Katja seems like a completely different person from when we first met her. What happened to the timid girl who didn't dare speak to us until she was backed into a corner?"

"Well, Katja's back home in Germany where she belongs. Of course she's far more comfortable here than she was back in Paris. And she knows us now. When she was too scared to speak to us, it was because we were total strangers. And you and I both know that she hasn't had the best of luck with strangers, and that's putting it mildly."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Erik demanded.

"But she's not the same person," Nadir protested. "She's warm and outgoing, practically glow-" The Persian froze mid-word. "No," he gasped in surprise. "She isn't…"

"She isn't what?" Katja asked lightly as she walked into the room.

The men spun around to face her. "Good morning Katja."

"Good morning Herr Kahn," she replied before continuing with, "I'm not what?" The two men exchanged a glance. "I'm not _what_?" she repeated, this time a little more forcefully.

"I was just wondering if you had been feeling alright," Nadir answered.

Katja deliberately put her hand on her stomach. She knew that Nadir was watching her movements carefully. She had seen Erik do this enough that could play this game with him, at least for a little bit. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked innocently.

Nadir didn't seem fooled. He gestured towards her hand. "I just thought that perhaps your stomach was bothering you."

She gave him a beaming smile. "Not at all. In fact, I feel absolutely perfect."

Erik put his arm around her waist, his hand going to her stomach as well, their fingers entwining. "Alright, leave her be. I don't want you upsetting my wife."

"What he means is he doesn't want you to upset the baby," Katja clarified, finally answering Nadir's question.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd be offering you my congratulations, but with your, ah, unique situation, I find myself needing to ask…" Nadir trailed off, leaving the implied question unasked.

Her husband squeezed her hand gently. "Unless the doctor is horrible at math, or Katja's symptoms started inconceivably late, the child is mine." Katja felt her heart swell. It was the first time Erik himself had directly claimed to be the father.

The Persian was quiet for a moment. Katja knew that he knew that they hadn't been married nearly long enough for them to know if she was pregnant unless they had been intimate before they were married, which was the case. However, instead of chastising them like she half expected, he smiled. "Well in that case, I do offer my congratulations."

"And what would you have done if it weren't the situation?" Erik demanded.

"I don't know," Nadir replied truthfully. "I'd have to figure out how well you two were taking it." He thought for a moment. "Offered my condolences perhaps."

"That wouldn't have done any good," he countered.

"No I suppose not," Nadir said. "But I wouldn't have been able to do anything if that were the case."

"Well thankfully that's not the case," Katja interrupted. "So there's absolutely nothing for us to be worried about." She rested her head against her husband's chest. "When are you leaving us Herr Kahn?"

"This morning," Nadir answered. "My train leaves at eleven."

"What? It's already nine o' clock!" Katja gasped "You're leaving so soon?"

"I'm afraid so. Two days flew by didn't they?"

"But you just got here! Surely, you can stay here for a few more days!" Katja insisted. "I mean, we've barely had a chance to catch up with each other!"

Erik hugged her around her waist. "Careful Nadir or she'll follow you to the train station. She followed me in the middle of the night in her nightgown. And I'm not sure I can stop her from doing the same to you."

"You were going to leave me and the baby! I didn't have any other options!" Katja nestled closer to her husband and showed him the gold ring on her finger. "But now you're stuck with me and I don't have to worry about you leaving."

Nadir's mouth was hanging open. "You were going to abandon your child?!"

"No!" Erik cried. "I didn't know about the baby! Katja followed me to tell me. If I had known… I'm here now aren't I?"

"Yes you are," Katja replied. "And that's all that matters."

Nadir glanced at his pocket watch. "I'm afraid I must be going."

"Now?" Katja shook her head. "I mean, your train isn't for a couple of hours. You could stay for a while longer."

"I have to get to the station still, and I'd rather not have to run to catch my train," Nadir explained. "I'm getting too old to be doing that sort of thing you know."

"But…"

"Katja," Erik interrupted. "Nadir has to go or he'll miss his train trying to get out of here. You're awfully persistent."

She hugged the Persian tightly. "Don't be a stranger, you hear? Despite what Erik says, you are free to come whenever you wish. And of course, you'll have to visit once the baby comes."

"We'll see," he responded, returning her hug. "I think I may be able to return in a few months, but I can't make you any promises."

Erik and Nadir clasped hands. "Be careful," the Persian warned softly enough that Katja couldn't hear. "Keep her safe."

"I will," he replied just as quietly. Erik raised his voice to a normal level. "Goodbye Nadir."

"Goodbye."

Her husband put his arm around her as Nadir walked out the door. "Bye!" Katja called after him. She turned to Erik. "Do you think we're ever going to see him again?"

"I don't doubt it," Erik answered. "He lives to annoy me." He studied his wife for a moment. "You know he's right."

"Right about what?"

"You're not you. I mean, you are, but you aren't the scared girl I rescued from the cage in a gypsy camp. You're so different. You're friendly and outgoing and excitable and the exact opposite from the girl I saved."

"Well I'm not the only one." She ran her finger across his shoulder before playfully poking his nose. "You're not so scary anymore are you?"


	46. Chapter 46

Erik hated it, but he no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get Nadir's warning out of his head. He spent every waking moment thinking about it. When he was home, Erik made sure that Katja was in his sight, and when he wasn't home, he all he could think about was getting back to make sure she was safe.

He glanced over at Katja who was sitting on the couch knitting a blanket for the baby. Erik walked into what was going to be the nursery and picked up the paintbrush. When he got home every day, Erik would work in here until supper and afterwards he would either have a piano lesson with Katja or just play for her depending on how she felt.

As he worked, he could hear Katja humming in the next room. Every so often he'd look out to make sure she was still alright. Erik didn't know why he was so worried. Katja was perfectly safe. He was here with her, and God only knew where those gypsies were. But they were far away from here and that's all that mattered.

The pitter patter of rain gently falling on the roof sounded through the house. Knowing full well that his wife was terrified of storms, Erik double-checked on Katja. She was now in the kitchen preparing dinner. At the sound of his footsteps she turned. He raised his eyebrow, silently asking if she was okay. She smiled at him before turning back to the stove. Satisfied, Erik returned to his work in the nursery.

Since they didn't know the baby's gender and Erik didn't want to make the walls generic, neutral colors, he had found himself painting the room much like the Grand Foyer in the Opera Populaire. Even though the splendid room had been destroyed in the fire five years ago, Erik remembered it perfectly.

"Oh my," he heard Katja gasp behind him. "It's like a castle."

"It's the Populaire," Erik explained, turning to face her. "This is what it looked like before the fire. They used to have balls and grand parties in a room just like this. I suppose it's my way of trying to recreate some of the beauty I destroyed."

She walked to the center of the room, slowly spun around, and gawked at the nearly finished design. "It's beautiful Erik. You're truly an artist. Our baby is going to grow up in a palace!"

Katja turned back to him clearly about to say something else, but instead she suddenly burst out laughing. "What?" Erik asked, confused by her behavior.

"You have paint on your face," she said with a giggle. Katja licked her thumb and rubbed his good cheek. When she was done, she cocked her head to one side, studied his face for a moment then smiled. "There you go, it's all gone now."

"Thank you," he murmured. His face colored slightly, since he was embarrassed to have been caught with paint on his face. "Did you need something?"

"Supper's ready." Erik put down the paintbrush and followed Katja into the kitchen, deeply inhaling the delicious smell. One of the perks of marrying someone who had grown up living above a café was that Katja turned out to be a wonderful cook. Since he was unfamiliar with German cuisine, dinner was sometimes a bit of an adventure for him, but so far it hadn't been a bad thing.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked, realizing that Katja was barely eating. She nodded, not looking at him. "Do you feel sick?" Katja shook her head no. "What's…?" He finally saw the darkening sky and could hear the rain beginning to pick up. "Oh, the storm?"

"It's stupid I know," she replied. "But I…" Katja cringed as lightning flashed and was quickly followed by the loud boom of thunder as the storm grew stronger.

Erik was quick to embrace to his trembling wife. "It's okay. Everyone's scared of something."

"Oh yeah? What are you scared of?" she demanded.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Losing you."

Before Katja could respond, there was more lightning and thunder loud enough to shake the entire house. She clung to Erik then screamed suddenly. "What's wrong?" he asked, realizing she was pointing to the window.

"Something's out there!" she cried. Lightning flashed again. Erik saw a shadow move outside the window, but it was there only a brief instant, not long enough for him to see what exactly it was. "What is that thing?"

"I don't know." Remembering Nadir's warning, Erik decided not to take any chances when it came to Katja's safety. "But I'm going to go find out. Stay here," he ordered as he grabbed his cloak and yanked it on.

"What if it comes in here?" Katja demanded.

"Don't worry, I won't let it," he replied soothingly. "I promise." She nodded. Erik kissed her quickly before pulling up his hood and disappearing out into the storm.

* * *

Katja paced frantically in the kitchen, flinching every time there was thunder or lightning. She was absolutely terrified. Erik was out there alone to face God knew what. If something were to happen to him…

After what seemed like far too long, the door opened back up. "It's just me," Erik called. Katja ran to her husband, threw her arms around his neck, and crushed her lips against his, completely not caring that he was dripping wet.

"Thank goodness you're okay," she cried in relief. "Did you find out what was out there?"

"Yes I did. You aren't going to believe what it was." It was then that she realized her husband was holding something in his hands.

Erik placed a drenched ball of fuzz on the table before her. Katja wasn't sure what exactly it was until it mewed softly. "Oh my God. A kitten?" She began to laugh in a combination of relief and embarrassment. "I was scared of a kitten?"

Her husband pulled off his cloak and draped it over a chair near the stove to dry as Katja ran to get some towels. "It appears so."

"Oh, look at him, the poor thing's shivering!" She handed one towel to Erik before using the other to dry and warm the tiny kitten. "I've never seen a cat like him before. I wonder what breed he is."

"_She_ is a Siamese cat," Erik explained. "I saw a few when I was in Persia. The Shah had several cats, and his favorite was a Siamese like this one. I believe the breed is Asian. I've never seen one in Europe before. She's a long way from home."

"Do you think someone is looking for her?" Katja asked.

"I don't know," Erik replied. "Siamese cats are certainly uncommon and she's small enough that I don't think she could possibly be more than a few weeks old. Perhaps someone was trying to breed them here." He carefully took the kitten from Katja. "But then again, she's too thin to be a recent escapee. Siamese cats are slender, but not like this. Her owner either starved her or she's been on her own for at least a week. Either way, she's lucky to still be alive."

"Can we keep her?"

He looked at her for a moment, deep in thought. Finally he nodded. "I suppose so."

Katja immediately rushed to fetch some milk. "You know," she said as she poured some in a bowl and placed it before the kitten. "This is now your second rescue."

Erik smiled as the kitten began to lap up the milk like it had never eaten before. "I suppose it is. So if we're going to keep her, she needs a name."

"You're right," Katja agreed. She studied the kitten for a moment. "But she's not a common breed, so she can't have a common name."

"What about Ayesha?" Erik suggested. "It was a name I heard from time to time when I was in Persia."

"Ayesha," Katja repeated, testing the feel of the name. "That's beautiful. I like it."

"Then Ayesha it is." Erik hesitantly reached out and gently touched the kitten. Ayesha shied away from his touch for a moment, but when Erik kept his hand out, she timidly approached him and rubbed her head against his hand. Within a few moments, Ayesha was allowing Erik and Katja to pet her. "I think she doesn't mind staying here."

"Of course she wouldn't," Katja replied, hugging Erik's arm. "She's here with you. Who wouldn't want to be here?"


	47. Chapter 47

Katja loved having Ayesha in the house. The kitten kept her company during the day when Erik was at work. She was curious, playful, and loving once she adapted to her new environment. Ayesha would often play with a ball of yarn while Katja would knit or sew clothes for the baby. It was nice not being alone all day.

And as much as Ayesha seemed to like Katja, her bond with Erik was far stronger. When Erik was working in the nursery, playing the piano, or composing, the kitten was never far from him. She had even taken up sitting on top of the piano when he was playing. Erik would often stop what he was doing to play with Ayesha. It excited Katja to see him like this. It just showed he was going to be a wonderful father when the baby came.

Ayesha was beginning to grow, and Katja was pretty sure that she'd be fully grown about the same time the baby came. As time passed, Katja found her stomach growing rounder and rounder, and soon she was noticeably pregnant. The first time she was questioned about the baby actually happened when she and Erik were having dinner with her family. "Why are you getting so fat?" Tanja asked before stuffing a bite of food in her mouth.

"Tanja!" Brigitte cried, appalled at her daughter's behavior. "You should never _ever_ call someone fat! It's rude and offensive! Apologize to Katja!"

Katja wasn't offended at all. In fact, she was rather amused by her stepsister's comment. "I suppose I am getting rather fat. It's because I'm pregnant."

"Oh," Tanja said, her voice muffled by the food in her mouth. She swallowed before continuing with, "What does pregnant mean again?"

"It means Erik and I are going to have a baby."

"Already?" her stepsister asked in surprise. "Is it coming out soon?"

"Well not exactly," Katja explained. "The baby isn't coming for another couple months."

"Why not?"

"Because the baby is too small right now, which means he or she needs to grow more. In other words, I'm probably going to get even fatter."

"I don't want to have a baby then," Tanja replied. "I don't want to get as fat like you."

"Tanja!" her mother gasped.

"It's okay," Katja assured Brigitte. "I don't mind. Besides, she's only ten. She may change her mind someday. Especially when she falls in love." She glanced over to Erik, but all he did was offer her a small smile that didn't even reach his eyes. Something was bothering him. Katja made a mental note to find out what when they got home. After all, this sudden change of behavior didn't come from nowhere.

"Are you two preparing for the baby's arrival?" her father asked.

She nodded. "Erik's nearly finished the nursery. It's so beautiful, like a palace! He's truly an artist! Our baby is going to be so spoiled." Katja put her hand on Erik's arm, but her husband barely acknowledged her touch. He was never this distant. If anything, he usually was desperate for physical affection, addicted to it even, having been denied it most of his life. Whatever was bothering him, it was big. In an attempt to draw Erik out of himself, Katja changed subjects. "So enough about us. How are things going here?"

"It's wonderful," Brigitte replied before beginning to talk about the café.

"What's wrong?" Katja asked once they returned home.

"Nothing," Erik answered. "What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"You've been so quiet tonight. You barely spoke at all at dinner." She put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What's bothering you?"

He shrugged her off. "Nothing is bothering me. I'm fine." Katja was hurt by his coolness. "Go ahead and go to bed. I'm going to compose for a while. I'll be in later."

Katja kissed his cheek gently. "Don't be too long," she said softly. Erik didn't answer, just walked into the music room, leaving her standing there alone.

A moment later there was the sound of a sour chord, like several random keys being hit at once then Ayesha dashed out of the room and leaped into Katja's arms as the door closed. The sound must have been the cat leaping on the keyboard in her rush to get out of the room. Even she could sense the change in Erik. Katja stared at the door for a moment, waiting to see if Erik would come out. When he didn't, she sighed then walked into the bedroom.

* * *

Over the next week, things didn't change. Erik seemed to be slumped in a depression. He wouldn't come to bed until Katja had fallen asleep and he was up long before she was to the point where Katja wasn't sure he was even coming to bed at all. When he came home from work, he'd disappear into the music room for hours on end, refusing to come out. Katja had yet to hear him play a single note, and the lined paper he used for composing remained blank. While Erik had never eaten much, he was eating far less than normal. He wouldn't play with Ayesha anymore and only talked to Katja when she forced him to. This must be what happened when Erik threw himself into one of what Nadir called his "moods".

Finally Katja had had enough. She walked into the music room and saw Erik staring blankly at the paper before him, clearly deep in thought. Katja wrapped her arms around his neck, making him jump. Obviously he hadn't heard her come into the room. "What's bothering you?" she asked for the thousandth time that week.

"Nothing's bothering me," he replied dismissively, slipping out of her embrace. "Please, just leave me alone."

"Dammit Erik!" she cried in frustration, tears springing to her eyes. "I just want my husband back! You've shut yourself off from me. You won't talk to me. You won't even look at me! All I want is to help you. But I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong!"

"The baby," Erik whispered.

His answer was so soft that Katja wasn't sure she heard him correctly. "The what?" When she realized what he had said, her eyes grew wide. "What do you mean the baby?"

"I don't want to frighten our child. Most people are horrified by the sight of me. I…" He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm scared I'll be rejected by my own child. Or even worse, that the child will look like me and will be rejected by humanity like I was.

"Our baby will see you the way I do, a loving, caring, far too underappreciated genius. Like I do, she will love you for who you are, not what other people think of you. And even if the baby does inherit your deformity, I will love her just the same, maybe even more."

"But even if we do the rest of the world won't. I don't want our child to be put through the same pain and humiliation that I was. I don't want the baby have to hide like I do."

Katja stood behind him and began to rub her husband's shoulders, trying to get him to relax. "But the baby won't. We'll love and protect her, no matter what."

"We won't always be around though!" Erik cried. "And once we're gone, who's going to protect her then? I don't want our child to suffer!"

"Everything will be okay," Katja cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "She will know love, whether she looks like you or not. I promise you that she won't be alone in the world."

Erik pulled her into his lap and held her tightly. "What would I do without you?" he murmured into her hair. Katja could feel something warm and wet and realized he was crying. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to abandon you. Please forgive me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist and clung to him, relishing the feel of his embrace that she had missed so much. "It's okay," Katja whispered, tears beginning to slide down her own cheeks. "It's okay. Just hold me." Erik kissed her forehead, eyes, lips, and cheeks, everywhere on her face that he could reach. He stood, still holding her, and carried her into the bedroom to show her how sorry he was.

* * *

The next day, Erik walked home from work in much better spirits than he had been in for days. Before he headed into the house, Erik stopped by the small but sufficient stable that now housed Cesar. It was nice to have his horse back. Other than Nadir, Cesar had been the one thing in his life that had always been there for him. He rubbed the horse's back affectionately.

Suddenly there was a loud scream. Erik took off running for the house. The last time it had only been Fredrick accidentally frightening Katja, but after Nadir's warning, he wasn't going to assume it was an accident like before.

He burst into the house and to his horror he found Katja lying motionless in a frighteningly large pool of fresh blood. Standing over her was the very same gypsy who had attacked her Paris. Erik lunged at the man and wrapped his hands tightly around the gypsy's neck. He was going to kill him for hurting Katja. He wanted to squeeze the last breath out of him. He wanted to feel the life drain from his body.

All of a sudden Erik felt something sharp digging into his wrist. His eyes snapped open and he saw Katja in bed next to him, her blue eyes open the widest he had ever seen as she desperately clawed at his wrist. Erik instantly released her and Katja began gasping for air, finally able to breathe. Horrified at what he had done, Erik yanked on his pants and ran out the door without a word.


	48. Chapter 48

Erik fell to his knees beside the lake, completely wracked with guilt. Tears of shame and guilt burned his eyes. He nearly killed her. He nearly killed Katja and the baby without even realizing it. What kind of monster nearly killed his pregnant wife? He never should have stayed in Germany. He knew that staying would only to lead to her pain, but he did it anyway. Trying and failing to cope with the rush of emotions, Erik raked his fingernails across his wrists, purposely drawing lines of blood. He continued to claw at his arm, the crimson not being punishment enough for hurting Katja.

A pair of arms wrapped around him. "Erik?" Katja whispered. Her voice was hoarse and instantly Erik was afraid he had damaged it permanently. When he dared to look up, he saw the marks on her neck from his hands and tears in her eyes. She fell to her knees beside him, and when she whispered his name again, her voice was small. "Erik?"

"I'm sorry!" he all but sobbed. "I didn't mean to! He hurt you! I was trying to stop him. But then I woke up and I was the one hurting you."

"It was an accident," she replied, hugging him in attempt to comfort him. "Simply an accident. You didn't mean to hurt me and I know you didn't."

"I could have killed you!" Erik roared. He lowered his head as tears of shame began to leak out of his eyes. "I could have killed you and the baby! You'd be dead and I wouldn't have even known what I had done until it was too late!"

"But you didn't. You were able to stop yourself in time. The baby and I are going to be just fine."

"Listen to you!" he cried. "I've hurt your beautiful voice!"

Katja shook her head. "I'll be okay I promise. Don't worry about me. I'm worried about you. There's something besides the baby that's bothering you."

"It doesn't matter." Erik didn't want her to know that Nadir had him worried over nothing. "What matters is that I hurt you! I can't keep you safe like I promised your family if I'm the one hurting you!"

She cradled his head against her breast, stroking his hair. "Listen. What do you hear?" Erik closed his eyes and did as he was told, but all he could hear was the heartbeat he had nearly silenced forever. "I'm still here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

He stood as an idea struck him. "Yes you are."

"What do you mean?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Go inside and get dressed," Erik ordered. "I'm going to take you to your parents. You'll be safe from me there. I won't be able to hurt you."

"No!" she shouted. "Erik, I want to stay with you! If I wanted to leave because of what you did, I would have gone straight there! I wouldn't have come to you!" Katja stood as well, clearly about to argue more with him when she spotted the blood on his wrists. "Oh my God!" she gasped. "Did you do this to yourself?" He couldn't meet her eyes. "Oh Erik, why?"

"I hurt you," he offered as his only explanation. Katja shook her head sadly, tears sliding down her face before pulling him towards the house. His wife led him into the kitchen and ordered him to sit in a chair. She ran for some bandages, and when she returned, she sat before him and silently began to dress his wounds.

"Erik, I want you to tell me what's going on," she finally said as she finished binding his wrists, her voice unbelievably controlled and emotionless.

"There's nothing wrong," he lied.

There was a moment of tense silence between them, before it was broken by Katja suddenly standing and a sharp _smack_. Erik's hand flew up to his stinging cheek. "Quit lying to me!" she screamed. "You keep saying there's nothing wrong but obviously there is!"

"Katja…"

"Don't," she snapped. "Whatever you're hiding, tell me. Erik, whatever it is, I can handle it. I promise."

He pulled off his mask and rubbed his face, trying to decide whether or not to tell her what Nadir had told him. Finally Erik sighed. "Nadir didn't exactly come to offer his wedding congratulations, it just happened to be part of the timing. While in Paris, he visited my old home, which had been broken into and ransacked. At the time, I dismissed it as an animal, but now I'm not so sure. And as you pointed out, I have, very unwisely, advertised my history at the Populaire. If someone in Paris were to somehow learn of our arrival in Germany, it wouldn't be hard to find us."

His wife stared at him in shock for a while as his confession sank in. "Do you think we could be in danger?" she asked quietly.

"Maybe," he replied honestly. "I don't know. And it's the not knowing… "

"Is that why…?" Katja didn't finish the question.

Erik nodded. "In my dream I was on my way home from work. You screamed, like the day Fredrick frightened you. But this time it was real. By the time I got inside, it was too late. It was my fault. I had taken too long coming home. But since I couldn't save you, I wanted to make him pay."

Katja slowly sank back down her chair. "Who would be after you Erik?"

He thought for a long while then shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I certainly had enemies, but the Phantom died in the destruction of the Populaire. Everyone but Nadir forgot that I had ever existed."

"So what are we going to do?" Katja asked.

"I told you, I'm going to take you to your parents," Erik answered.

"What? No!"

"You'll be out of harm's way there until I can figure out what's going on. No one will hurt you while you're there, me included."

She shook her head. "I'm not going. Not without you."

"It's for the best," he replied, trying to soothe her. She might have had consoled him directly after the accident, but now Erik was back in his usual position of having to comfort her.

"I made a promise," Katja countered, clearly trying not to cry. "To stand by you, for better or for worse until death do us part. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"That's why I want to keep you safe," Erik explained.

Katja shook her head. "I'm not leaving you. If you make me leave…" She tugged her wedding ring off and placed it on the table between them with tears streaming down her face. "If you make me leave, then our baby will grow up without a father," she whispered. "Because I won't be coming back."

Erik felt the world come crashing down around him. Katja had given him a horrible ultimatum. He wanted to keep her out of danger, but he didn't want to lose her either. He weighed his options carefully. It was possible that there was nothing he needed to be worried about, and it wouldn't be worth losing her over nothing. But if something were to happen to her, Erik would never be able to forgive himself.

Finally he took her hand and slipped the ring back on her finger. "You win. I care about your safety, but I also promised your father that I'd do whatever I could to keep you happy, so I'm not going to make you go if you don't want to. Please Katja, don't make me regret this."

He was quick to embrace Katja as she burst into a fresh wave of tears, this time of relief. There were no more words as he held her, trying to soothe her. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, kissing her gently. As Katja began to regain control of herself, Erik realized how little sleep they had gotten tonight. It was probably part of the reason she was so emotional. It was still in the early hours of the morning; dawn wouldn't be for a few more hours. "You need to go back to bed."

"You do too," she replied. "Come on."

"I'll sleep out here. I'm not going to risk hurting you again." When she started to argue, Erik silenced her by holding up his hand. "I won't risk it. Not until I know for sure that I will never hurt you again."

Erik expected more of a fight from her, but she must have been just as exhausted as he was. "Fine," she sighed. "But I'm going to make some tea first. Do you want some?"

He shrugged. "Sure. But I can make it."

She shook her head. "I'll do it. It'll help calm my nerves." Erik nodded and retreated into the music room. He soon heard Katja bustling around in the kitchen and not long after that, the whistle of the teapot.

A few minutes later she walked into the room, a teacup in each hand. He stood and reached for one, but she handed him the other. Erik didn't question it, Katja preferred her tea with milk and sugar, but he took it with lemon. He took a long drink then studied the tea remaining in his cup. Something didn't taste quite right.

Suddenly the cup slipped from his hands as the room began to spin. "Erik?" She draped his arm over her shoulders and led him towards the bedroom.

As they passed the kitchen, Erik saw a bottle sitting next to the stove. A bottle of laudanum. "You…you…?" he sputtered, but his mind was cloudy. He was relying more and more on Katja to stay on his feet.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she opened the bedroom door. She led him to the bed where he collapsed. Katja sat beside him and kissed him softly. "I need you to see that I'm not afraid of you. You aren't going to hurt me. I trust you."

Just as his eyes drifted shut, he could feel Katja nestling in his arms. "Sometimes I think I'd hate you if I didn't love you so much," Erik murmured.

"Welcome to my world," Katja replied before everything went black.


End file.
